Sálvame
by KristenRock
Summary: Sakura no sabe nada de Syaoran desde que él se fue, esto la hunde en una terrible depresión que pondrá en riesgo su magia y su vida, pero alguien llegará para salvarla ¿quién será? descúbranlo!
1. Sakura

Hola a todos!

Volví con esta nueva historia que espero les agrade mucho.

Muchas gracias a todas la personas que me estuvieron apoyando a hacer más fics y también a aquellas que les encantó mi historia anterior "Eriol's Kiss"

Este fic va dedicado como siempre a Katinga (XD se llama Katia pero me gusta decirle así) y también a Nakuru K porque me ha alentado a seguir escribiendo. MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Bueno, espero les guste… y ya saben un review de pasadita no hace mal a nadie XD

KristenRock

_**Sálvame **_

Han pasado más de cuatro años sin saber de él, miles de recuerdos atacan mi mente haciendo un profundo hueco que no he podido llenar, un hueco que solo él llenaría. Me encuentro hundida en un mar de soledad. Salgo a la calle y trato de aparentar la misma niña dulce que era antes, antes de conocer el dolor, antes de que él me dejara. Pero todo ha cambiado. Sonrío falsamente ya no encuentro el motivo de alegría que tanto me caracterizaba, mi semblante es decaído, mis ojos cargados de tristeza. Y tampoco soy ya una niña, he crecido un poco y mi cabello, está un poco más largo, Tomoyo dice que es más hermoso, y yo también me encuentro muy cómoda teniéndolo así.

Miro por la ventana, el sol se pone en el ocaso dando una tonalidad naranja al ambiente, las hojas de los arboles caen libremente, guiadas por el suave viento. Es un paisaje melancólico digno del otoño.

-Sakura- me llama Kero, mi gran amigo y guardián- ¿estás bien?- me pregunta un poco temeroso.

Hace tanto tiempo que ya no estoy bien, que mi actual estado es lo cotidiano: perderme por horas mirando por la ventana, recordando todos los momentos que pasé junto a él, mientras pequeñas lágrimas salen de mis ojos sin poder detenerlas, esperando que algún día pueda volver a verle por aquella ventana, así como le vi alejarse.

-Estoy bien Kero, no te preocupes- le respondo mientras le sonrío tristemente

- Bueno – suspiro resignado por mi respuesta tan cotidiana- Tomoyo está esperándote abajo, dice que prometiste acompañarla a dar un paseo.

Cierto, lo había olvidado. Esta tarde después de salir del instituto le prometí a Tomoyo la acompañaría a salir a dar un paseo por el parque.

-En un momento bajo- le digo a Kero mientras me cambio de ropa y me pongo una chaqueta. Antes de salir recuerdo que le escribí una carta a Eriol, así que aprovecharé para mandársela.

-Hola Tomoyo, disculpa el retraso- me disculpo con mi mejor amiga, mientras trato de sonreírle

-Hola Sakura no te preocupes- me responde de volviéndome. Ella también ha cambiado un poco, creció un poco pero aún tenemos la misma estatura, su cabello sigue igual de largo y hermoso, su semblante amable y perspicaz no ha cambiado, creo que es lo que nunca me ha dejado caer completamente. Mi gran amiga Tomoyo, siempre luchando para que no siga cayendo en el profundo pozo que me encuentro, evitando que me quede sola por mucho tiempo y llevándome fuera de casa cuando sabe que mi depresión aumentaría.

Actualmente Tomoyo y yo vamos al instituto donde iban mi hermano y Yukito, nuestros compañeros son casi los mismos que en la escuela y la secundaria, así que somos un grupo muy unido.

Nos disponemos a salir de la casa. Caminamos unas calles y nos encontramos un buzón, recordé que en la chaqueta traía la carta que le mandaría a Eriol

-Tomoyo, espera un poco deja mando una carta- mientras me acerco al buzón

-¿Es para Eriol?- pregunta mi amiga

-Si así es, hace mucho que no le escribo, así que pensé responderle la última carta que me mando- le respondo mientras cierro el buzón y no puedo evitar en pensar en mi buen amigo Eriol Hiiragizawa: en todo el tiempo que estuvo con nosotros, la amabilidad y gentileza que derrochaba por todos lados y cuando de pronto nos enteramos que él era la reencarnación del mago Clow, también de su partida repentina a Inglaterra cuando todo se terminó. Todo un remolino de recuerdos. Es difícil pensar que ya de eso cinco años pasaron y aún estabas conmigo en ese entonces. Desde entonces, Eriol y yo solo hemos tenido contacto por carta y una que otra vez nos llamamos por teléfono, ya lo no he vuelto a ver. En estos momentos me doy cuenta cuanto lo extraño. Siempre he necesitado de su apoyo incondicional y de su sonrisa que me hacen sentir, de algún modo, segura.

-bueno, sigamos- me invita Tomoyo sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras asiento ligeramente.

El camino para llegar al parque fue relativamente corto entre platicas de lo que pasó hoy en el instituto. Llegamos y nos sentamos en una banca cerca del Rey Pingüino, por lo que mi atención se desvía un poco a ese juego. Entonces escucho la voz de Tomoyo llamándome.

-Sakura- fijo mi triste mirada en la de ella- no puedes seguir así, ya han pasado más de tres años desde que Li se fue- me sorprende que mencione su nombre, de algún modo Tomoyo, desde que Syaoran se fue, solo se refería como "él", nunca lo llamaba por nombre o apellido. Pero lo que más me sorprende, es que yo tampoco lo llamo así desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora comprendo el porqué. Cuando escuché su nombre sentí un dolor opresivo en el pecho.

-Lo sé Tomoyo, pero me es casi imposible olvidarlo- le digo con toda sinceridad- aún recuerdo cuando se fue- mi mirada se perdió en el horizonte

FlashBack

_Se cumplía un año desde que Eriol se había ido a Inglaterra, Syaoran y yo caminábamos por el templo (N/A no recuerdo como se llama pero donde estaba Kaho XD) tomados de la mano, recordando lo que había acontecido en ese lugar. Ambos estábamos muy felices pues, después de que nos declaramos nuestro amor, éste seguía creciendo cada día. No podía sentirme más dichosa._

_Caminamos un poco y llegamos al viejo árbol de cerezo, entonces recordé cuando Syaoran me había declarado su amor y no puede evitar sonrojarme._

_-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas- me dijo Syaoran al oído. Voltee mi mirada hacia él y por la cercanía de nuestros rostros no pude evitar juntar nuestro labios en un tierno beso que con el paso del tiempo se volvió apasionado. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él llevó sus manos a mi cintura, acercándonos más si aún se podía. Cuando terminó el beso nos quedamos sin aliento, jadeando un poco, por lo que juntamos nuestras frentes mientras nuestra respiración se regulaba. Nos miramos al mismo tiempo y nos reímos un poco pues ambos estábamos muy sonrojados._

_-Te amo- le confesé mientras le daba un pequeño beso _

_-Yo también te amo Sakura- me respondió mientras me daba otro corto beso y acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla. Nos separamos sonriendo._

_De pronto me tomo y de las manos y su semblante se puso un poco serio_

_-Debo decirte algo- me dijo seriamente_

_-Si dime- le respondí un poco asustada por lo que iba a decirme y el tono de sus anteriores palabras._

_-Me han llamado de Hong Kong, al parecer mi madre está muy enferma, los doctores no saben lo que tiene y temen que le quede poco tiempo de vida- me dice un poco triste por la noticia._

_- Lo siento mucho Syaoran- le digo mientras lo abrazo brindándole todo mi apoyo. Él me separa un poco sin soltarme completamente._

_- Como sucesor y heredero de los Li, me han pedido que vaya inmediatamente por cualquier cosa que pueda pasar- termina de decirme un poco triste y esperando mi reacción._

_-¿Quieres decir que te marchas?- le preguntó temerosa por la respuesta y ya sabiendo la respuesta. Él asiente levemente mientras me mira fijamente con un deje de tristeza- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?- preguntó sintiendo una opresión en mi pecho._

_-Aún no lo sé, todo dependerá de lo que pase en Hong Kong- responde mientras aprieta mis manos levemente. Puedo ver lo que le está costando decirme todo esto. Yo lucho por que mis lágrimas no me traicionen y salgan libremente acompañando mi tristeza._

_-¿Cuándo te vas?- mi lucha se ve en el fracaso cuando una rebelde lagrima rueda por mi mejilla perdiéndose en mis labios. Syaoran mira donde se perdió mi lagrima y sin dudarlo besa ese sitio, besa mis labios. Fue un beso muy corto, pero no por eso dejó de ser intenso._

_-Mañana en la mañana- contesta simplemente a poca distancia de mis labios. ¡Tan pronto! es lo más que puedo soportar y me abrazo a él llorando desconsoladamente y escondo mi cara en el ángulo de su cuello, él me recibe con los brazos abiertos. No puedo concebir alejarme tan rápido del amor de mi vida, tantos momentos juntos, tanto amor que nos tenemos, abren un abismo en mi corazón._

_-Por favor no llores- Syaoran me abraza más fuerte y puedo sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y su aroma que tanto me encanta- me odio en este momento por ser el causante de tus lágrimas-me susurra mientras acaricia mi cabello. De pronto siento una gota caer en mi mejilla, pero no es producto de mi llanto. Levanto mi mirada hacia el rostro de Syaoran y veo que él también está llorando. No puedo soportar que él también sufra, así que me acerco más a él y lo beso como nunca he besado a nadie, entregándole mi vida y mi alma. No podemos evitar que más lágrimas salgan mientras nos besamos, terminando mezclándose en nuestros labios. No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió mientras nos besábamos pero ya algunas estrellas se veían en el firmamento._

_- Creo que ya es hora de irnos- dice Syaoran cuando el beso terminó. No quiero irme aún, no quiero que este momento termine. En sus brazos me siento protegida y amada. No me quiero separar de él, pero tiene razón ya es tarde y se preocuparan si no llegamos a tiempo._

_-Está bien- suspiro resignada _

_Caminamos en silencio hasta mi casa, no queríamos romper el momento o más bien no sabíamos que decir en este momento. Syaoran me tenía abrazada por los hombros acercándome lo más que podía a él sin entorpecer nuestro caminar. Yo llevaba la mirada en el piso buscando algo interesante que me hiciera olvidar el momento tan doloroso que se aproximaba… despedirme de Syaoran._

_Y cuando menos me lo esperé llegamos a mi casa. Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta y el dejó de abrazarme. Quedamos frente a frente sin saber ni que decir._

_-¿Puedo ir a despedirte al aeropuerto?- le preguntó mientras unas inmensas ganas de llorar se hacían presentes en mi._

_-No- respondió simplemente. Su respuesta me sorprendió de sobremanera, pero rápidamente agregó- no soportaría despedirme de ti- se acercó a mí y tomó mi cara entre sus manos- vencería mi voluntad y no podría alejarme nunca de ti- si eso era lo que quería, que nunca se alejará de mi, pero sé que su familia lo necesita en estos momentos._

_-Está bien- me resigno- pero… prométeme que volverás- cubro sus manos, que aún permanecían en mi rostro, con mis manos. Me dedicó una tierna sonrisa_

_-Te lo prometo- agrega. A continuación siento sus labios sobre los míos invitándome a comenzar un nuevo beso, algo que nunca podré rechazar. Ese beso lo sentí muy diferente a los que me había dado. Me transmitía un sinfín de sentimientos desesperación, cariño, tristeza, añoranza, tanto pero sobretodo amor y… un adiós. Aún sobre mis labios susurró:_

_-Pase lo que pase, nunca olvides que te amo- no sé porque pero esa frase me dejó muy inquieta, pero no me impidió decirle- yo también, yo también Syaoran- nuestras miradas se cruzaron y fue ahí donde solo nosotros dos existíamos, no había despedida ni dolor, solo amor._

_-Entra a casa, si entran a tu cuarto y no te ven se preocuparan mucho- rompe el momento Syaoran- si tienes razón- entonces convoco a vuelo para poder entrar por la ventana de mi habitación. _

_Syaoran se despide con una mano mientras se da la vuelta. Yo lo veo alejarse por la ventana, con los últimos rayos de sol, mientras susurraba- Adiós mi querido Syaoran- _

_Fin FlashBack_

Pasaron los días y su ausencia hacía cada vez más estragos en mí. Fue borrando mi sonrisa, ya no quería salir, ya no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería saber algo de Syaoran.

Le mandaba cartas y nunca me las contestaba. Marcaba a su celular pero rápidamente me mandaba a buzón de voz. Esto terminaba hundiéndome cada vez más.

Yo sentía la preocupación de todos por mí, pero nadie podía hacer nada por aliviar mi dolor, hasta mi hermano Touya dejó de hacerme enojar, pues lo que me decía, ya no causaba ningún enojo en mí, ya no podía sentir nada.

-Sakura, ya no llores por favor- escucho la voz preocupada de Tomoyo que me saca de pronto de mi ensoñación. Guio un poco confundida mi mano hacia mi rostro, y siento sorprendida, que efectivamente, mis dedos se mojan con mis lágrimas. Hasta ese momento, me di cuenta que mientras en mi mente pasan todos esos recuerdos dolorosos, había estado llorando, preocupando seriamente a mi amiga. Mi rostro se ensombrece mientras mis puños se cierran fuertemente.

-¡Ya no puedo más, Tomoyo!- me lanzo a llorar desconsoladamente sobre el pecho de mi amiga, quien me recibe con los brazos abiertos- lo extraño tanto- Tomoyo solo me escucha paciente, mientras sigo llorando- que no puedo seguir mi vida sin él- Tomoyo se asusta.

-No digas eso- me reprende- aquí habemos muchas personas que te queremos y te necesitamos, no te puedes dejarte vencer tan fácilmente, nosotros siempre te apoyaremos. Sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí para levantarte cuando te caigas, eres una persona muy valiosa Sakura, nunca pienses lo contrario,- acaricia mi cabeza maternalmente- apenas comienzas a vivir la vida y es normal que te sientas perdida en algunas ocasiones pero siempre habrá alguien que te guie en tu camino, nunca lo dudes- Sorprendentemente esas palabras alivian un poco mi dolor momentáneamente, así que levanto mi rostro y le dedico una sonrisa muy sincera a Tomoyo, quien no duda en ningún momento en devolvérmela.

-Bueno hay que seguir nos falta mucho por caminar- dijo Tomoyo, yo asiento mientras pienso que las palabras dichas por mi amiga dicen mucho más que la frase en sí. Nos levantamos de esa banca en la que estábamos sentadas y comenzamos a andar sin rumbo fijo, o al menos eso creo yo.

Pronto nos encontramos en la puerta del templo (n/a ese del cual no me sé su nombre XD) y nos detenemos un momento. De pronto todos los recuerdos dolorosos de mi vida, se empezaron a proyectar en mi mente como una premonición, como una horrible película. Siento un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho que me asfixia poco a poco, siento que voy a morir. Poco a poco voy perdiendo la conciencia.

-¡Sakura!- oigo gritar a Tomoyo y a continuación todo se vuelve negro.

¿Dónde estoy? A mi alrededor solo hay oscuridad, me siento sola, como en un abismo del que nunca podré salir. ¿Acaso morí? El dolor que sentí en el pecho fue muy fuerte. ¿Qué significa todo esto? Me siento desesperada. Pero algo llama mi atención, una luz que se acerca hacia mí. ¿Qué será? No acabo de formular esa pregunta en mi mente cuando aquella luz se transforma en las cartas Sakura y me rodean dando luz a aquella oscuridad temible.

-No te preocupes, nosotras te ayudaremos a enfrentar esto, pase lo que pase todo estará bien- esa frase me lleno de una calidez inexplicable. De repente una luz cegadora llenó el lugar, pero antes de cegarme por completo alcance a escuchar que me decían las cartas- alguien que ya conocías llegará para ayudarte a salir de esto, espéralo- y todo brilló

-¡Sakura! ¡Despierta!- escucho a lo lejos la voz de ¿Touya?, voy recuperando la conciencia poco a poco. Abro lentamente los ojos pues la luz de donde me encuentro me ciega un poco, hasta que los abro completamente. Por lo que puedo deslumbrar estoy en mi habitación y veo unas siluetas que después reconozco. Mi hermano Touya está arrodillado a un lado de la cama, Kero está volando por arriba del hombro derecho de mi hermano, Tomoyo se encuentra a los pies de la cama con un semblante muy preocupado y sus manos juntas en el pecho, mientras Yue se encuentra con brazos cruzados recargado en la pared a un lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- pregunté al recuperar casi totalmente la consciencia, pues aún me sentía un poco mareada.

- Cuando llegamos al templo, te empezaste a poner pálida- comenzó a relatar Tomoyo, mientras yo me levantaba un poco de la cama- y te agarraste el pecho con una mueca de dolor y comenzó a temblar hasta que de repente te desmayaste y dejo de temblar. Me asusté mucho porque no reaccionabas y decidí llamar a Touya, así que de rato llego con Kero y Yue y te trajimos para acá

-¿Qué fue lo que realmente te pasó Sakura?- preguntó un todavía muy angustiado Kero-

-No lo sé con claridad, solo recuerdo que me empezó a doler mucho el pecho y de ahí ya no recuerdo más hasta que desperté aquí- respondo y Kero me ve con un gesto de preocupación.

Se hizo un silencio pues todos trataban de dar una posible explicación a este suceso, pero nadie podía entender qué fue lo que realmente pasó. Touya, suspiró resignado y rompió el silencio:

- No andes dando esos sustos, me tenías muy preocupado- me dijo Touya mientras me dedicaba una mirada tierna de protección- será mejor que te dejemos descansar, duerme mañana veremos qué es lo que pasa- dijo mi hermano invitando a salir amablemente a todos.

-Que te recuperes Sakura nos vemos mañana- se despidió de mi Tomoyo, Yue solo me dirigió una mirada cuando salía de la habitación- muchas gracias por todo Tomoyo- en eso iba incluido también haber sido mi paño de lágrimas. Solo quedó Kero conmigo.

-Bueno ya me voy a dormir, Sakura- me dijo Kero frotándose los ojos de cansancio- si necesitas algo llámame-

-sí, no te preocupes Kero estaré bien-

Me dejo caer sobre la cama mientras recuerdo las palabras que me dijeron las cartas antes de despertar, alguien que ya conocía llegaría a ayudarme ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Quién llegaría a ayudarme? ¿Con qué me ayudaría? Todas estas preguntas se formaron en mi mente mientras me perdía en el mundo de Morfeo.

Continuara…


	2. Eriol

Hola a todos!

He vuelto después de tanto tiempo. Tuve que ausentarme por enfermedades geriátricas T-T y ahora ya me encuentro muy recuperada y dispuesta a seguir escribiendo XD.

Es un cap. Pequeño por falta de tiempo, sorry.

Espero les guste…

KristenRock

PD: SCC ni sus personajes me pertenecen, (porque si fueran míos ya estaría casada con Eriol XD) solo escribo con fines de diversión.

_**Eriol**_

Hace ya cinco años que he cumplido mi misión, he guiado a la nueva dueña de las cartas para cambiar su poder… todo ha terminado. Creo que es hora de vivir un poco de la vida que he perdido por seguir lo que había designado mi otra vida: tratar de ser un chico cualquiera… no un poderoso mago. Pero por alguna razón me es imposible dejar la soledad en la que me encuentro. Sé que tengo a mi lado a Spinel Sun, a Ruby Moon y también a Kaho, quien ha sido una muy buena amiga y compañía en mis momentos de soledad, pero no es suficiente. Siempre he anhelado compartir mi vida con una persona y estar juntos por siempre, amándonos sin condiciones y entregando todo el amor del que puedo ser capaz, pero creo que no he encontrado a la persona ideal.

Suspiro resignado. No es verdad. Si he encontrado a esa persona. Nunca esperé enamorarme de ella, siempre la vi como una persona muy especial en mi vida, nunca en una forma romántica. Pero no sé cómo pasó, que de un de repente entró a mi corazón para nunca salir. Tal vez fue su sonrisa, o su forma de ser, o tal vez su corazón y sentimientos puros. No lo sé. Solo sé que nunca la he podido olvidar.

Pero nunca estaremos juntos, nuestros destinos se habrán cruzado pero nunca se enlazaron. Ella ama a otra persona y creo que jamás podrá entrar alguien más en su corazón.

Creo que al final ese es mi destino quedarme solo por el resto de mi vida sin saber en realidad lo que es amar y ser correspondido.

Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando escucho tocar la puerta, desvío mi vista de las llamas de la chimenea hacia la puerta. Veo a Kaho asomar la cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Claro, adelante- respondo devolviéndole la sonrisa. Vuelvo inmediatamente mis ojos a la chimenea.

-¿Sigues pensando en ella?- pregunta de pronto Kaho. Me sorprende un poco su pregunta. Cierro los ojos y sonrío.

-¿Tan obvio es?- me rio un poco de mi situación pero pronto vuelvo a poner mi rostro serio- nunca he dejado de pensar en ella-

-Eriol…- Kaho me mira con una mezcla entre ternura y preocupación- sabes que ella está sola.

-No pienso aprovecharme de la situación- le dijo- además…- entrecierro un poco los ojos- no lo ha dejado de amar- termino tristemente.

-No pierdes nada con intentarlo- me dice animándome un poco.

-Cambiemos de tema- digo un poco fastidiado- Hoy te ves muy feliz- la veo fijamente.

- He recibido una carta de Touya- me dice alegremente- desde hace unos meses nos escribimos- suspira enamorada- lo he amado desde siempre.

-Entonces le mentiste- le digo y ella me mira confundida- me refiero a que cuando se separaron le dijiste que cuando se volvieran a encontrar, ambos estarían enamorados de distintas personas ¿no es así?

-Es verdad, porque pude ver que a su vida llegaría Yukito- se entristeció un poco su mirada- y lo iba a querer como a nadie, y me dolió mucho, pero para que él no se preocupara por mí en un futuro, decidí decirle que yo también estaría enamorada, y fue cuando te encontré a ti- me sonrió

-¡oh! ¿Entonces estabas enamorada de mí?- le pregunto divertido y Kaho pone un semblante entre pensativo y divertido.

- Me encanta tu personalidad, ese toque tan distinto que tienes en comparación con los demás hombres – sigue pensando- pero en ese entonces no estabas tan alto y guapo como ahora- me guiña un ojo coquetamente y yo me rio- hubiera parecido más tu hermana mayor que tu enamorada.

Es cierto he crecido más, ahora le saco unos centímetros más a Kaho, mi cuerpo ya no está tan flaco, se pueden notar algunos músculo producto del entrenamiento que llevo diario para no perder la practica con mi magia. Mi rostro denota madurez y seriedad, según Kaho y aún sigo llevando mis lentes y mi cabello un poco más largo.

-Pero lo cierto es que nunca he podido olvidar a Touya- me saca de mi ensoñación y volteo nuevamente hacia ella, solo fija su mirada en las llamas de la chimenea- he ocultado mis sentimientos todo este tiempo por su felicidad y para no darle más preocupaciones de las que ya tiene por Sakura- al escuchar ese nombre mi corazón dio un salto- hasta que ya no pude más, entonces le mandé una carta contándole todos mis sentimientos- se detuvo un momento, como si recordará la situación en la que se encontraba- no podía decírselos de frente después de todo este tiempo. Pero sucedió algo inesperado. Nunca esperé que contestará aquella carta, pero una mañana me llegó su contestación- su mirada se torno cálida- en ella me decía que él tampoco pudo olvidarme en ese tiempo y que esperaba con ansias el día en que puede confesarme de frente todos sus sentimientos.

-Pero ¿y Yukito?- pregunté.

-Touya me dijo que Yukito siempre ocuparía un lugar muy importante en su vida- contestó- pero muy diferente al que ocuparía yo.

-Entonces ¿qué haces aquí en Londres? Deberías de estar en estos momentos con Touya- pregunté mientras le dirigía una sonrisa.

Kaho suspiró- me encantaría estar con él en este momento, pero tiene muchas preocupaciones, la principal es Sakura, dice que se encuentra muy mal y no la quiere dejar ni un minuto. Además yo aquí también tengo que cuidarte a ti- la veo confundido- no vayas a hundirte en la soledad y quieras hacer algo descabellado- se ríe- por eso decidimos mejor posponer nuestro encuentro, así para cuando nos encontremos no hayan obstáculos para demostrarnos cuanto nos amamos.

-Así que por el momento el teléfono y las cartas son nuestros medios de comunicación, los mediadores de nuestro amor- termina con corazones en los ojos (n/a estilo anime claro y Eriol con la gotita en la cabeza XD)

-Por cierto, ¿no has recibido alguna carta de Sakura?- pregunta Kaho.

-Hace algún tiempo le mandé una carta y aún no me ha contestado- le respondí.

-A mí tampoco me ha mandado alguna carta- dice Kaho- me preocupa mucho, Eriol- su semblante cambia a uno muy preocupado.

-A mi también- vuelvo mi mirada preocupada al frente- las últimas cartas que recibí de ella, aunque me contaba todo de su vida, se sentían vacías, sin la emoción tan característica de ella. Temo que eso le perjudique gravemente.

Ambos nos sumimos en nuestros pensamientos, hasta que tocan la puerta y nos perturban.

-La comida ya está lista- se asoma Nakuru por la puerta.

- Muchas gracias, enseguida vamos- le digo sonriéndole.

Me levanto de mi sillón cuando de pronto una visión se hace presente en mi mente, perdiéndome de todo lo exterior a mí. Me sostengo firmemente del sillón para evitar caerme.

-Eriol, ¿estás bien?- me pregunta preocupada Kaho. Solo la escucho a lo lejos ya que mi mente se encuentra viendo aquella escena que parece hasta un punto irreal.

Volteo hacia Kaho y susurro:

-Sakura-

Continuará…

Nota: como ya se percataron la historia básicamente está narrada por Sakura o Eriol, es la perspectiva de ellos más que nada, solo en ocasiones especiales (pequeñas escenas) el narrador será otro personaje, solo cuando ni estos dos personajes se encuentren en esta escena.

**Nakuru K: **muchas gracias por tu apoyo y me da gusto saber que si te sirvieron los nombres que te mandé.

**Kathinga: **ya te la sabes XD espero café.

Muchas gracias a los que siguen esta historia espero les siga gustando y aparte me dejen un review!


	3. My Immortal

_**My Inmortal**_

Apago el despertador antes de que pueda sonar, desde hace una horas que estoy despierta así que no tiene importancia que lo deje timbrar. Suspiro. Comienza otro día de rutina. Me levanto para cambiarme y no puedo evitar ver a través de la ventana esperando que aparezcas como antes. ¡No! ¡Basta! Ya no puedo más, ¿es qué acaso nunca te irás de mi vida?

_**I'm so tired of being here**__ (Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí)_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**__ (Reprimida por todos mi miedos infantiles)_

_**And if you have to leave**__ (Y si te tienes que ir)_

_**I wish that you would just leave**__ (Desearía que solo te fueras)_

_**Cause your presence still lingers here**__ (Porque tu presencia todavía perdura aquí)_

_**And it won't leave me alone**__ (Y no me dejará sola)_

Mis lágrimas ya corren por mis mejillas libremente y no hago nada por detenerlas. Es inútil tratar de ocultar el dolor que siento por su ausencia.

-Sakura, ya está el desayuno- escucho a mi papá llamarme desde abajo. Limpio rápidamente cualquier rastro de llanto

-en seguida bajo- y me dispongo a seguir arreglándome.

-Buenos días Sakura- saluda mi papá con su tradicional sonrisa cuando me ve descender por las escaleras.

-Buenos días papá- le dirijo una leve sonrisa.

-¿cómo dormiste?-

-Bien- ¡mentira! Desde que él se fue me cuesta mucho conciliar el sueño, pues cada vez que cierro mis ojos su imagen aparece tan vida como siempre, martillando en mi alma un abismo, que entre más profundo es más doloroso. Y si logro dormir solo es por unas pocas horas, pues en mis sueños se repite como una cinta de video el día de nuestra despedida, provocando que sea más dolorosa su ausencia.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**__ (Estas heridas no parecerán sanar)_

_**This pain is just too real**__ (Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real)_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**__ (Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar)_

No puedo permitir que la gente que me rodea vea el estado en el que me encuentro, no quiero provocarles más preocupación. Odiaba mentirle de esa forma a mi papá, pero es mejor que sea así.

-Buenos días- entra Touya al comedor

-Buenos días hijo, ¿te sirvo de desayunar?-

-No, gracias papá, llegaré tarde al trabajo- contesta a mi papá- Sakura-

-¿eh?- se dio cuenta de que volví a perderme en mis recuerdos- te acompaño al instituto- su mirada está fija en mi. De todas maneras a él no puedo ocultarle lo que siento.

-Sí, muchas gracias hermano. Nos vemos luego papá-

-Claro, cuídense-

Touya y yo caminábamos por una calle cercana al parque cuando de pronto Yukito nos salió al encuentro.

-Buenos días- saludó alegremente Yukito y mi hermano y yo le respondimos.

-Bueno hasta aquí podré acompañarte Sakura- anunció mi hermano.

-Si no te preocupes, nos vemos luego- me despido de ellos mientras los veo partir.

Sigo caminando rumbo al instituto, pasó por la escuela donde estábamos, más recuerdos llegan a mi mente. En todos aparece él. Es como si en toda mi vida pasada solo existiera él y nadie más. No puedo recordar más cosas más que él, todo de él… siempre él.

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**__ (Tú solías fascinarme por tu luz resonante)_

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**__ (Ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás)_

_**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**__ (Tu rostro ronda por mis, alguna vez agradables, sueños)_

_**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**__ (Tu voz ahuyentó toda la cordura en mí)_

Por fin llego al instituto, después de un trayecto que parecía no tener fin. Las clases comienzan como cotidianamente y cuando menos acuerdo se termina el día. No puedo concentrarme en las clases tal vez por eso el día se me haga tan corto y a la vez tan largo.

-Sakura- me llama Tomoyo-

-¿sí?-

-creo que hoy no podré acompañarte a tu casa, me ha llamado mi mamá para ayudarle a preparar una cena para sus invitados de esta noche- con su sola mirada me pide disculpas.

-Está bien Tomoyo-

-¿Estás segura?- Tomoyo, siempre procurando no dejarme sola.

-En verdad, no te preocupes, puedo llegar sola a mi casa- trato de sonreír inútilmente.

-Muy bien, nos vemos mañana Sakura-

-Hasta Mañana Tomoyo-

Por el camino a mi casa me detuve un momento en el parque pingüino. Aún era muy temprano para llegar a mi casa, papá y Touya aún no llegarían, así que me senté en uno de los columpios. El viento fresco de la tarde acariciaba mi rostro. Recordé cuando creía que estaba enamorada de Yukito y de cuanto sufrí cuando supe que él no correspondía a mi amor. Pronto me di cuenta el lugar donde me encontraba. Aquí vine junto a él en aquella ocasión, me escuchó, limpió mis lágrimas y me abrazo tiernamente mientras me decía palabras de aliento. El dolor que sentía en aquel momento no se compara con el que siento ahora. Él solo sano mi corazón de la herida que dejo Yukito para poder hacer una mayor con su partida.

Debo de hacerme a la idea de que ya no está y probablemente nunca volverá, pero… no puedo. Mi corazón siempre alberga la esperanza de volver a verlo, abrazarlo… besarlo.

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone **__(He intentado duramente decirme que te has ido)_

_**But though you're still with me**__ (Pero aun así todavía estás conmigo)_

_**I've been alone all along**__ (He estado sola todo desde el principio)_

Me dejo caer de rodillas y gruesas lágrimas surcan mi rostro. Creía que el tiempo borraría cualquier rastro de su amor en mi corazón, pero no fue así, ¿acaso este sufrimiento no va a terminar?

Es tanto mi sufrimiento que comienzo a sentir nuevamente ese dolor opresivo en mi pecho igual al de hace unos días atrás en el templo. Desearía que por fin mi vida acabara en este instante. Siento todo girar y mi vista se nubla, no puedo pensar con claridad.

-¡Sakura!- creo escuchar una voz que me parece muy familiar llamarme a lo lejos.

El dolor se hace tan insoportable que mis sentidos ya no captan con claridad lo que hay a mi alrededor.

-Sakura… estoy aquí- otra vez aquella voz… y unos cálidos brazos que me toman de manera protectora.

Esa voz me parece tan familiar, tan tranquilizadora. Ya no tengo casi fuerzas, pero en un momento de lucidez logro abrir solo un poco mis ojos para descubrir al dueño de esa voz…

... No puedo creerlo

Y me hundo en el abismo.

* * *

><p>Chan chan chan chaaaan ¿de quién se tratará? (me encanta el suspenso)<p>

Hola a todos!

Primero que nada les debo una Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan disculpa por ausentarme tanto tiempo, pero las obligaciones cotidianas no me dejaban terminar este capítulo (ni tampoco mi imaginación XD).

Muchas gracias a los que han seguido esta historia, espero les siga agradando y que me dejen Reviews!

Ahora vengo con este cap. tan triste! es solo una parte de la canción de Evanescence My Immortal. Espero les agrade.

Atte.

KristenRock


	4. Reencuentro

_**Reencuentro**_

Todo está oscuro, no logró recordar que fue lo que me paso. Pequeños destellos se hacen presentes en mi mente. Estaba en el parque… en los columpios… recordando… un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, una voz que decía mi nombre y… ¿él tomándome entre sus brazos? No puede ser.

Debió de haber sido un sueño, es irreal que él se encuentre aquí después de tanto tiempo, debe ser mi imaginación jugándome una muy mala pasada.

-Sakura- pero esa voz… es la misma del templo…su voz. Aún debo de estar inconsciente, perdida en el abismo que se ha convertido mi mente.

Toman mi mano delicadamente y siento un cosquilleo recorrerme todo el cuerpo.

Comienzo a abrir mis ojos poco a poco acostumbrándome a la luz. Estoy en mi habitación. ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? No creo que pueda encontrar una respuesta en este momento, así que me limito a tratar de observar a mí alrededor levantándome un poco hasta quedar sentada.

Trato de enfocar mi vista hacia un costado de la cama y veo una silueta de rodillas en la orilla de la cama observándome. Mi corazón se paraliza por un momento cuando lo reconozco. Es…

-Eriol- susurro y lanzo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello en un abrazo tan rápido que él pierde el equilibrio y cae de espalda, conmigo encima de él. Pasa sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y yo escondo mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello por un segundo, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo que hace que me sienta segura.

-Al fin despertaste- me dice muy cerca de mi oído lo que provoca un escalofrío en mí y una sonrisa en él. Me separo solo un poco para poder observar su rostro.

-En verdad estas aquí- le digo acariciando su rostro con mis dedos para cerciorarme de que no es un sueño o una ilusión, que vino desde Londres para estar aquí, conmigo, en estos momentos, cuando más lo necesito.

-No podía dejarte sola- mientras limpiaba con sus pulgares unas lagrimas de mis mejillas que yo no supe en qué momento deje caer.

-Me hiciste mucha falta-

-Lo sé- y me acercó un poco más a él. No supe cuanto tiempo nos quedamos ahí, tirados en el piso de mi habitación, abrazándonos.

La sensación de estar entre sus brazos me produjo un sentimiento de paz y seguridad que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que lo extrañé más de lo que me hubiera imaginado.

Hasta que escuchamos unos pasos por el pasillo acercándose a mi habitación, nos separamos y Eriol me ofrece su mano para ayudar a levantarme. Y entonces se abre la puerta de mi habitación.

-Vaya ya despertaste- dice mi hermano entrando a la habitación y dejando una bandeja de comida en el escritorio -¿cómo te sientes?-

-Mejor- le respondo dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tienes que alimentarte bien, no es normal que te desmayes a cada rato- su rostro refleja preocupación

-No te preocupes, de ahora en adelante me cuidaré más- le dije tratando de tranquilizarlo. Touya me sostiene la mirada solo un momento y suspira.

-Por cierto- dice Touya dirigiéndose esta vez hacia Eriol- Muchas gracias por traer a Sakura a casa y por ofrecerte voluntario para cuidarla-

-No hay de que- dice Eriol con una sonrisa- siempre es un placer ayudar a Sakura- el tono con el que dijo esa última frase me hace sentir que hay algo más detrás de esa frase, pero por ahora no quiero pensar mucho en eso.

-Bueno los dejo solos. Si necesitan algo no duden en hablarme, estaré abajo- dice mi hermano y sale de la habitación. Eriol y yo nos quedamos un momento en silencio.

- Vamos, siéntate en la cama, necesitas comer- me dice Eriol mientras me siento en la cama y el va por la bandeja de comida que dejo mi hermano en el escritorio y me la acerca.

-y ¿Cuándo llegaste Eriol?- le pregunto tratando de sacarle un poco de conversación

-Hace unas horas-

-Nos hubieras avisado y hubiéramos pasado por ti al aeropuerto- seguí comiendo

-Está bien. No te preocupes. Además fue un viaje no planeado, tenía que venir aquí cuando antes para un asunto urgente- dice y se sienta en el borde de la cama

-Ya veo, y ¿Cuál es ese asunto tan urgente?

-Tú- suelta de pronto

-¿yo?- pregunte muy sorprendida por ser yo el motivo que lo había traído desde tan lejos.

-Si bueno, algo muy relacionado contigo- clava su mirada en mis ojos y siento como si pudiera traspasarme con ella- al parecer hay algo que no me has contado en tus cartas y ese "algo" es lo que te mantiene en esta situación actualmente- mi sorpresa es mucho mayor al saber que él está enterado de mi situación

-¿Cómo es que…- no termino de formular mi pregunta cuando alguien entra de golpe a la habitación. Eriol se levanta rápidamente de la cama.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunta una muy preocupada Tomoyo

-Si no te preocupes, estoy muy bien- trato de tranquilizarla y ella suspira aliviada.

-Llame aquí y Touya me dijo lo que pasó- comenzó Tomoyo y pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia de Eriol y se quedo asombrada.

- ¿Hiiraguizawa? Que sorpresa- dice Tomoyo

-Daidouiji que gusto volver a verte-

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace algunas horas-

- Pero ¿Cómo te enteraste tan rápido de lo de Sakura?

-Bueno salía del templo Tsukimine cuando vi a lo lejos a Sakura que comenzaba a desmayarse, así que corrí hasta ella justo a tiempo antes de que cayera al suelo.

- Él me trajo hasta acá Tomoyo. Por cierto- dirigí mi mirada hasta Eriol- muchas gracias por todo- le tomo la mano y nuestras miradas se encuentran. Nos perdemos por un momento en esta conexión que hemos creado.

- y ¿has venido solo?- pregunta Tomoyo rompiendo nuestra conexión

- No, he venido con Spinel, Nakuru y Kaho- al escuchar sus nombres me dan muchas ganas de verlos, pero por ahora tendré que esperar.

-¿en donde se están hospedando?- es mi turno para preguntarle

-Bueno Kaho insistió mucho en que nos quedáramos en el templo así que ahí estamos

- Ya veo-

Pronto se escucha que golpean suavemente la puerta y murmuro un adelante y entra Kero seguido de Yue.

-¿cómo te encuentras Sakura?- pregunta Kero

-Mejor, muchas gracias Kero-

-Ahora si Clow cuéntanos que te trae por acá- dice Yue y no me sorprende la pregunta tan directa que le hace a Eriol- porque no es una coincidencia que estés justamente aquí

-Las coincidencias no existen…- comienza Eriol

-… Solo lo inevitable- término la frase por él y de nueva cuenta nuestras miradas se encuentran creando un ambiente muy misterioso en la habitación.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

Ahhhh! Ya sé que no tengo ni el perdón de Dios! Siento mucho haberme perdido por tanto tiempo pero ya estoy aquí!

Ya sé que es un poco cortito pero fue lo más que dio mi cabecita!

Muchas gracias a los que han seguido de cerca esta historia, espero no decepcionarlos.

Prometo no perderme más porque comenzare a escribir de The Hunger Games!

Bueno ya saben… si les gustó déjenme un review y sino pues también XD se acepta de todo.

Atte.

KristenRock


	5. Explicaciones

_-Las coincidencias no existen…_

_-Solo lo inevitable_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Explicaciones<strong>  
><em>

-Puedo suponer que lo que te trajo tiene relación con Sakura ¿no es así Clow?-Resuelve Yue con su característico tono de voz

-Como siempre acertaste Yue- Responde Eriol sonriendo

-¿qué relación tiene Sakura en todo esto?-ahora es el turno de Kero de preguntar

-Pues no estoy muy seguro, pero… - Eriol pareció pensárselo un momento

-¿pero qué?- le animé a seguir

-Bueno, hace unos días me encontraba en mi estudio en compañía de Kaho cuando tuve una especie de visión. Estaba en el parque pingüino y de pronto todo comenzaba a temblar sin razón aparente, sentía una gran cantidad de magia, hasta que apareció la imagen de Sakura justo como la encontré hoy-

-Creo que, por la descripción que acabas de dar, coincide con el primer desmayo de Sakura- comentó Tomoyo

-Debo de admitir que en un principio no sabía que tal real era esa visión, pero había algo que me decía que era verdadera, así que no perdí más tiempo y tome el primer avión que me trajera de vuelta- giró hacia mi – y después de todo si andaba algo mal.

-¿pero entonces el temblor de aquella ocasión fue provocado por Sakura?- preguntó Tomoyo

-Tal parece que si- Eriol responde. Yo aún estoy procesando la información

-¿Entonces qué le pasa a Sakura? ¿Hay algo mal en ella?- pregunta aún mas angustiada Tomoyo

-Aún no lo puedo saber con exactitud, necesito estudiar la situación- dice Eriol llevándose una mano al mentón con un semblante pensativo- pero tengo una teoría de lo que podría estar pasando-

-¿Teoría?- preguntan todos al mismo tiempo

-Si bueno puedo darme una idea de lo que puede estar causando estoy, pero no lo puedo asegurar- explica Eriol

-Podrías explicarnos de que trata Clow- Kero tan desesperado como siempre

-Sabemos que una persona que controla la magia tiene un flujo continuo de esta, pero al no utilizarla el flujo se estanca provocando una acumulación lo que hace buscar una salida para mantener el movimiento-

-Ohhh- la duda se reflejaba en todos nosotros. No habíamos entendido ni una palabra de lo que Eriol nos dijo, pero nadie se atrevía a volver a preguntar, así que nos quedamos con la duda.

Eriol suspiro cansadamente cuando vio que ninguno entendió, lo que me dio un poco de risa.

-Lo que quiero decir es que en el caso de Sakura, el poder de su magia ha ido aumentando considerablemente cada día, pero como no lo utiliza, todo ese poder se ha estancado y como no se puede contener busca la manera de liberarse- termina Eriol como si le estuviera explicando a niños pequeños.

-Entonces el temblor fue causado por Sakura- pregunto Tomoyo. Por fin comprendimos.

-Si así es Tomoyo- le sonrió Eriol.

-Pero si la energía fue capaz de ocasionar un temblor- comenzó Yue con semblante serio- qué es lo que será capaz de hacer si sigue aumentando- todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Podría...- Eriol se vio dudoso- podría ser mucho peor… una catástrofe- y nos quedamos helados. Yo no podía procesar tanta información. De pronto era lo suficientemente poderosa para casi destruir la ciudad. No sabía cómo pudo pasar. Ni mucho menos como podía controlarlo, que era lo que más importaba en este momento.

-Y ¿qué es lo que podemos hacer para poder controlarlo?- preguntó Kero. Es la pregunta correcta.

-Bueno, primero que nada- Eriol levanta la mano y pronto el libro de las Cartas Sakura sale del cajón donde las tenia guardadas y se posan en mis manos- debes volver a utilizarlas, además de que creo que te han extrañado mucho- termina diciendo Eriol al tiempo que me sonríe de manera tierna.

Sostengo el libro con ambas manos y lo veo detenidamente. Lo abro lentamente y saco las cartas, desplegándolas en mi mano. Vaya, tanto tiempo hace ya que no las utilizo, me pregunto por qué. No, no me pregunto, lo sé. Cuando utilizaba mi magia me recordaba siempre a él, a todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, y eso era muy doloroso. Aprieto las cartas a mi pecho y cierro los ojos fuertemente por el dolor que siento en el pecho. Nunca me había dado cuenta del profundo dolor que había dejado en mi vida su partida y del giro que dio ésta. Había dejado de ser la niña alegre y siempre sonriente que no le importara lo que pasara en su vida, siempre salía adelante y la había cambiado por la joven melancólica que a todas horas lloraba, que el insomnio le había ganado la partida en las noches y que se encontraba tan perdida, que se canso de luchar hasta por su vida. Siento una mano que se posa delicadamente sobre mi hombro, abro los ojos y volteo para encontrarme con el rostro de Eriol, sonriéndome, como siempre, apoyándome en todo. Perdida en los ojos de Eriol, sé que es momento de seguir adelante, que con mi dolor he arrastrado a todos los que están a mí alrededor al abismo al que me hundí y que si no hago algo puede ser mucho peor.

-Bien, haré todo lo posible para solucionar esto- digo con determinación.

-¡Así se habla Sakura!- gritó Kero

-Muy bien Sakurita- me felicitó Tomoyo

-Muchas gracias a todos por apoyarme- les digo desde el fondo de mi corazón y les dedico una sonrisa.

-Pero tengo una duda, ¿Cómo empezaré a utilizar las cartas?- le pregunto directamente a Eriol.

-Bueno empezaremos un entrenamiento con conjuros sencillos para que puedas volver a adecuarte a tu magia- dice.

-¿y en donde van a entrenar?- pregunta Kero

-¡Ah!- grito Tomoyo asustándonos a todos- pueden entrenar en mi casa- sus ojos brillaron demasiado- y así podré volver a grabar todos los grandes momentos de Sakura- bailaba por toda la habitación- y lo llamare "El Regreso de Sakura" ¡ahh! No podía ser mejor- ahora si temía por la salud mental de mi amiga.

-Está bien Tomoyo- Kero trato de calmarla- vamos a arreglar todo para el entrenamiento. Para esta altura Yue ya había salido de la habitación y ni cuenta me di. Pronto le siguieron Tomoyo y Kero.

-¿cómo te sientes por todo esto?- me pregunto Eriol sentándose en el borde la de cama y tomándome la mano.

-He de confesarte que aún no proceso toda la información y me encuentro sorprendida, pero creo que puedo con esto- dije

- Sabes que aquí voy a estar, siempre contigo, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte- su mirada de transmitía tanto que sentí algo muy cálido que nacía en mi pecho y se sentía muy bien.

Me había quedado por un momento sin palabras, perdida en la infinidad de sus ojos, así que de lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue de arrojarme a sus brazos como cuando desperté.

-Muchas gracias-

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

¿qué les pareció el cambio de Sakura? ¿les gustó? comenten

Como se los prometi aqui esta otro capitulo! no me tardé tanto como la vez anterior! XD

Les prometo que en esta semana subo otro capitulo, ahora que ya sali de vacaciones tengo más tiempo libre, además de que no me puedo mover mucho por una operación de la rodilla, así que en algo me tenía que entretener no?

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han agregado a su favoritos, tanto como de esta historia como de autor, espero no decepcionarlos.

atte.

Kristen Rock!


	6. Juntos

_**Juntos**_

* * *

><p>Había salido un rato de la casa para dar un poco de privacidad a Sakura y a sus amigos. Supongo que si ese chico misterioso llamado Eriol había venido desde Inglaterra, donde se suponía que estaba, hasta aquí, había algo muy importante que tratar y no me sorprendería que fuera por Sakura. Por un momento, cuando llegó con ella en brazos, pensé que le había hecho algo, ya que él había sido el responsable de los antiguos problemas de Sakura, pero ahora que lo pienso detenidamente creo que sus motivos son siempre de ayudarla.<p>

_FlashBack_

_Era un poco tarde cuando había llegado a mi casa, abrí la puerta y todo era silencio. Pregunte si había alguien y nadie me respondió. Se supone que Sakura ya debería de haber llegado, probablemente se fue donde Tomoyo, no debía de tardar. Acomode mis cosas y me dirigí a la cocina para preparar la cena. Ya había pasado mucho rato y Sakura no había llegado, qué pasará._

_Escuche que tocaban el timbre de la puerta, seguro a Sakura se le habían olvidado las llaves, así que me apresure a abrir. Lo que vi hizo que se me cayera el alma a los pies. _

_El chico, si cuyo nombre no había olvidado era Eriol, traía a Sakura en brazos; estaba inconsciente, pero no se le veía ninguna herida grave. _

_-¿qué pasó?- pregunté denotando la preocupación en mi voz. _

_-Vi a Sakura en el parque pingüino y parecía que se sentía muy mal, así que corrí para ayudarle, pero solo alcance a llegar antes de que cayera al suelo desmayada - me explicó rápidamente _

_No perdí tiempo y le deje pasar indicándole el camino a la habitación de Sakura. Cuando llegamos, depositó a Sakura en la cama delicadamente, como si temiera que se fuera a deshacer en cualquier momento. Esto, debo admitirlo, me sorprendió de sobremanera. _

_-Bueno te agradezco que la trajeras a casa- le digo, él aún se encontraba inclinado para con Sakura_

_-No tienes que agradecerme, haría lo que fuera por Sakura- no puedo describir la forma en la que la miró. Será que… sacudí la cabeza para alejar algunos pensamientos _

_-Creo que llamaré a un doctor para…- comenzaba a salir de la habitación._

_-No creo que haga falta- me cortó de pronto, levantándose y enfrentándome por primera vez desde que llegó. Ahí me di cuenta que había crecido, y mucho, y sus facciones eran más varoniles, aunque seguía llevando consigo esa mirada misteriosa y penetrante - creo que el problema de Sakura está muy relacionado con su magia._

_-¿Qué es lo que está mal?- pregunté un poco desconcertado _

_-No lo sé- fijó su mirada en Sakura- pero te aseguró que lo averiguaré y pondré todo mi empeño en repararlo. _

_Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, ambos mirando como Sakura descansaba en su cama. Aún no había recuperado el conocimiento._

_-¿Crees que puedas permitirme quedarme con ella hasta que despierte?- me pregunta de pronto el chico- Claro si no te molesta – no sé qué contestar_

_-No me molesta, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras- después de un momento le respondo- creo que iré terminar la cena para traerle a Sakura cuando despierte- me dispongo a salir de la habitación. Cuando estoy a punto de cerrar la puerta soy testigo de una escena, hasta me permitiría decir, muy tierna; el chico se hincó a un lado de la cama donde Sakura descansaba, le quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara y le susurró:_

_-Ya estoy aquí, Sakura- al tiempo que tomaba la mano de ella entre las suyas. Sakura como si lo hubiera escuchado sonrió ante estas palabras y se removió un poco._

_Salí completamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí y me apresuré a llegar a la sala ya que el teléfono estaba timbrando. _

_Fin FlashBack_

Luego tendré que averiguar cuál es el motivo por el que ese chico había venido. Pero había algo que no había considerado. Si él había vuelto, probablemente ella… habría regresado también. Sentí en mi pecho algo muy cálido al recordarla.

No me di cuenta de cómo llegue hasta aquí, pero me encontraba justamente en el árbol sagrado del templo. Miles de recuerdos de ese lugar acudieron rápidamente a mi mente, como por ejemplo él día que nos conocimos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba por aquí, creo que era porque me recordaba que no estabas conmigo y más aún porque este fue justamente el sitio donde te despediste de mí.

Recuerdo perfectamente aquellas palabras, nuestra despedida…

_FlashBack_

_-¿Estudiaras en el extranjero?, ¿Cuándo?- pregunté con sorpresa, ya habíamos llegado a nuestro árbol, nuestro lugar_

_-A partir de mañana- sentí que algo se rompió en mi pecho _

_-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- de pronto me sentí muy molesto. Ella bajó la mirada tristemente para luego componerse y darme una sonrisa._

_-Touya si te lo digo te preocuparías mucho y eso me pondría muy triste y no me gustan las despedidas- se recargó en mi, dejándome sentir su calidez- debajo de este árbol nos conocimos, ha pasado un años desde que te me declaraste en este mismo lugar, me hiciste muy feliz, me divertí mucho a tu lado, ya que siento lo mismo por tu Touya- no pude evitarlo y le pase un brazo por los hombros acercándola más a mí._

_-¿Por qué todo lo dices como si ya hubiera pasado?- ahora no entendía sus palabras. Ella retiro mi brazo de sus hombros. Me dolió mucho esa simple acción y en mi cara debió notarse._

_-Vamos a despedirnos-me dijo simplemente _

_-¿Por qué?-no podía, no quería dejarla ir._

_-Porque… porque cuando nos veamos nuevamente, tu estarás enamorado de otra persona y yo también- iba a replicarle cuando poso sus dedos en mis labios silenciándome. _

_-No te angusties- continuó- cuando nos veamos nuevamente, tu y yo nos convertiremos en muy buenos amigos eso te lo aseguro. Te prometo estar de regreso muy pronto. – no puedo pensar en nada más, no la quiero como amiga, la quiero como lo que somos. Pero de todos modos, la deje ir. _

_Fin FlashBack_

Y si, efectivamente a mi vida ya había llegado Yukito cuando nos volvimos a encontrar y realmente ocupó un lugar muy importante en mi corazón, pero aunque lo amara, no sería nunca de la misma forma en la que la amo a ella. Nadie podría ocupar ese lugar excepto ella.

Siento una agradable brisa acariciar mi cara y no puedo evitar sonreír. Levanto mi mano derecha y la poso sobre la corteza del árbol sagrado. Una extraña calidez recorre todo mi cuerpo. Y de pronto siento a alguien detrás de mí.

-Siempre que necesitaba meditar venía aquí al árbol sagrado- mi corazón se paralizó por un instante para luego latir descontrolado. No necesitaba voltear para saber quien se encontraba detrás de mí. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a mi lado. Y poso delicadamente una mano sobre la mía, tocando el árbol sagrado por medio de los espacios entre mis dedos.

-Kaho- suspire volteando hacia ella. No había cambiado mucho, sus facciones ya eran de una mujer adulta, supongo que a mí también se me notaría el cambio. Su pelo castaño bailaba con el viento, sus ojos brillaban de una forma especial y sus labios… Dios, esos labios… me podría pasar una vida entera besándolos. Salí de mi ensoñación cuando ella continuo hablando.

-Cuando me sentía triste o alguna cosa me atormentaba, me cobijaba a la sombra de este árbol- cerró los ojos con completa tranquilidad, sonriendo en el trayecto- y al tocarlo mi espíritu se sentía renovado, y me daba la fuerza para seguir adelante – suspiró- y ahora, este árbol siempre me recuerda todos los momentos que pasé junto a ti- entrelazó nuestras manos sin separarlas del árbol- para mi, se ha convertido en un símbolo de nuestro amor, y es lo que me da la fuerza para vivir día con día- gira su rostro hacia mí, por primera vez desde que llegó, y me sonríe- porque aquí comenzó todo, aquí te conocí.

-A mí no solo me recuerda los momentos felices junto a ti, sino también los momentos tristes- hice una pausa- como cuando te despediste de mí- su mirada se ensombreció y me maldije internamente por arruinar éste momento, pero tenía que recordar ese día para preguntarle, por fin, aquello que me atormentaba día con día.

-¿Te enamoraste de alguien más?- lo solté sin más. A estas alturas ya estábamos frente a frente. Kaho soltó mi mano y de inmediato sentí el frió colarse entre mis dedos y creo que también en mi corazón al esperar una respuesta afirmativa a mi pregunta.

-Nunca deje de amarte, Touya- solté un suspiro aliviado- Nunca hubo nadie más- y de pronto todo lo que me atormentaba se esfumó dándole paso a una paz y tranquilidad inexplicables – Creí habértelo dejado muy claro en mis cartas- me miraba confusa.

-Sí, lo hiciste- le tomé la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos nuevamente. No podía seguir más tiempo sin sentirla cerca de mí- lo siento tenía que preguntar- me disculpé por hacerle creer que dudaba de sus cartas. Pero aún quedaba algo inconcluso.

Entonces ¿por qué me dijiste que cuando volviéramos a vernos estarías enamorada de otra persona?- pregunté. Ella desvió su mirada.

-Esa noche tú y yo nos teníamos que separar, era inevitable- sus ojos se empañaron- pude ver como Yukito llegaba a tu vida y la forma tan intensa en que lo amarías, dando tu vida siempre por él.- no podía quedarme para presenciarlo- una lagrima traicionera corrió por su mejilla- y tampoco podía permitir que te sintieras culpable por lo que pudieras llegar a sentir por Yukito. Así que la única forma que se me ocurrió fue hacerte pensar que yo también encontraría a alguien muy especial para mí, aunque no fuera cierto- no soporte más la distancia y coloqué mi mano libre en su mejilla acercando su rostro al mío. Podía sentir su respiración en mi mejilla. Deseaba con toda el alma besarla en ese instante, pero me conforme con retirar con mis labios los restos de aquella solitaria lágrima que rodó por su mejilla.

-Amo a Yukito- comencé diciéndole sin separarme de su rostro, ella quiso alejarse pero no se lo permití- pero no de la misma forma que te amo a ti- utilice la mano que tenia entrelazada con la de ella para pasarla por su cintura, impidiendo que se alejara y al mismo tiempo acercándola más a mi hasta pegarla contra mi cuerpo- En todo este tiempo, ni un solo momento he dejado de amarte, al contrario mi amor por ti va creciendo día a día- giré un poco la cabeza sintiendo por fin su tibia respiración en mis labios- Te amo- susurré antes de eliminar la poca distancia entre nosotros uniendo así nuestros labios. Ella pareció muy impresionada pero no ardo mucho en corresponder el beso, tornándolo tierno y apasionado. Tanto tiempo esperando esto y por fin está ocurriendo… no me lo puedo creer. Sentir nuestros labios danzando conjuntamente, acompasados perfectamente, acariciando los labios del otro queriendo guardar en la memoria cada tacto brindado por este beso, haciendo de esto una experiencia inolvidable. Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y kaho hizo lo propio enredando sus brazos en mi cuello, profundizando el beso.

-Yo también te amo- me dijo Kaho cuando terminó el beso, aún sin romper nuestro abrazo. En ese momento me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo y no pude hacer más que reír y levantarla del suelo unos centímetros mientras ella también reía.

-Te prometo que ya nada podrá separarnos- le dije cuando ya la había dejado en el suelo nuevamente, dándole un breve beso en los labios.

-Lo sé, nuestro destino es estar juntos por fin- juntamos nuestra frentes, felices por fin.

-Aunque si conocí a alguien- dijo Kaho con una risa traviesa- conocí a Eriol

-¿El chico ese misterioso?- pregunté y Kaho asintió - ¿qué relación tienes con él?- no pude evitar que sonara un poco celoso, Kaho simplemente se rió.

-Un profundo y apasionado…- comenzó Kaho viendo a cada palabra mi reacción, yo hasta este momento estaba palido-…agradecimiento y una gran amistad- suspiré con alivio- no tienes nada de qué preocuparte- me dio un beso- Eriol no es mi tipo, además el está enamorado de otra persona, que tú conoces muy bien.

Si creo que ya me imaginaba de quien se trataba, pero iba a pensar en eso más tarde, por ahora solo quería perderme nuevamente en los labios de Kaho que me estaban creando una potente adicción de la cual no quería curarme.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está otro capítulo. No pude subirlo antes porque no lo había terminado, ya que siempre me interrumpían XD además de que no tenía ni idea del nombre de este capitulo, clarooo ya sé que no soy muy buena con los nombres pero hago el intento.

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, no es específicamente sobre Eriol y Sakura, pero como ya había hablado en capítulos anteriores del romance Touya/Kaho, pues me pareció buena idea escribir un encuentro entre estos dos. ¿Qué les pareció?

Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me han enviado review y me han puesto en sus favoritos… son lo máximo!

**Katinga: **te sigo esperando ¬¬. **Nadeshiko19: **me da gusto que te encante mi historia, muchas gracias! **Camili: **aquí lo tienes! Muchas gracias por leer. ** 4Sakura: **me llegaron tus palabras! Muchísimas Gracias! Hiciste que llegará a mí la inspiración!

Y así seguiré contestando a todo lo que me manden!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Atte.

KristenRock


	7. Por Ella

_**POR ELLA **_

Eriol POV

El sol empezaba a aclarara el cielo. Me levanté para empezar a acomodar mis cosas, aunque no había desempacado nada desde que llegamos a Japón, debía de revisar si todo estaba en orden. El chofer de Tomoyo llegaría en un par de horas para que pudiéramos trasladarnos a la mansión de ella. Bueno un pequeño cambio en los planes. Mi primera idea fue quedarnos aquí en el Templo con Kaho, pero con el inicio próximo del entrenamiento, Tomoyo nos había ofrecido su casa, no solo para entrenar, sino también para que pudiéramos alojarnos ahí, el tiempo que estuviéramos; así que no rechace su oferta, me facilitaría un poco las cosas debo admitirlo. Y como era de suponer, Tomoyo también se encargó de que Sakura también se mudara por un tiempo con ella. Sakura… suspiro recordando que ayer iba a cometer una locura.

FlashBack

_Pronto nos quedamos Sakura y yo solos en la habitación. Sabía que tenía que aclararle muchas cosas y yo con gusto lo iba a hacer. Así que comencé preguntando:_

_-¿Cómo te sientes por todo esto?- me senté al borde de su cama y tomé su mano en un impulso por sentirla un poco más cerca de mí, además de hacerle saber que tenía mi apoyo, claro está. No hizo nada por evitar este contacto, pero se veía sumamente confundida. _

_-He de confesarte que aún no proceso toda la información y me encuentro sorprendida- sí, me lo esperaba. Pero para eso estaba yo aquí. _

_-Sabes que aquí voy a estar, siempre contigo, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte- y era cierto. No podía concebir, en estos momentos, la idea de alejarme de ella, no cuando me necesitaba tanto. Teníamos la mirada fija en el otro, sin perdernos ni un solo momento. Y así, quería decirle cuanto la amo… porque si… la amo. Siempre fue y siempre será así. _

_Pero me detuve. No podía llegar a atormentarla con mis sentimientos, cuando se encontraba tan mal. Ella necesitaba a un amigo y por supuesto ese iba a ser yo, aunque en realidad quisiera otra cosa. Y también porque sé que nunca me correspondería. _

_Y entonces pasó algo que me desvió de mis pensamientos: se había lanzado a abrazarme nuevamente._

_-Muchas gracias- me susurró y su aliento chocó con la piel desnuda de mi cuello estremeciéndome al instante. _

_No supe que contestarte, así que correspondí a su abrazo, estrechándola más contra mi cuerpo. Y así, estuvimos abrazados en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que sentí que una gota humedeció mi cuello. Lentamente me fui separando de Sakura hasta que su rostro quedó a centímetros del mío. Entonces me di cuenta qué había mojado mi cuello: una lagrima de Sakura. Estaba llorando y eso me partía el corazón._

_Así que hice lo que nunca me había atrevido a hacer; acuné su rostro entre mis manos y limpié el rastro que había dejado la lágrima por la mejilla de ella con mis labios. _

_No pude dejar de ver la reacción de Sakura, quien solo cerró los ojos suspirando quedamente. Podía sentir su aliento en mi mejilla, tentándome a mover mis labios en dirección a los suyos. Giré solo un poco mi cabeza y ahora si podía sentir su aliento mezclándose con el mío. Moría por besarla y conocer el sabor de sus labios, la sensación que podrían causarme con tan solo acariciarlos con los míos._

_Pero detuve nuevamente mis deseos._

_Así que solo deposité un pequeño beso muy cerca de sus labios. Sakura abrió los ojos, sorprendida y muy sonrojada. Yo me separé en las mismas condiciones. _

_Me levanté rápidamente de la cama dándole un momento la espalda a Sakura. ¡¿Qué había hecho? Había estado a nada de besarla. Y ese último beso no pude evitarlo. ¡Dios!. Nunca me había pasado algo semejante. _

_Me giré para encarar a Sakura. Tenía levemente sonrojadas las mejillas, lo que le daba un toque aún más angelical, y me veía con una mezcla de duda y sorpresa._

_-Este…- Comencé. ¡Dios! No puedo ni formar una frase coherente. Qué me está pasando._

_-Eriol- mi nombre entre sus labios sonaba tan dulce, que tuve miedo, por un momento, de no poder controlarme y besarla como he anhelado todos estos años._

_-Creo que es mejor que me vaya- la corté. Tenía que huir antes de cometer una locura._

_-Eriol ¿estás bien? ¿Estás muy sonrojado? ¿T e sientes mal?- me miró preocupada al tiempo que se levantaba de su cama y caminaba directamente hacia mí. _

_-No, estoy bien, no te preocupes-Dije un poco nervioso al verme descubierto._

_-¿Seguro?- llegó hasta posarse frente a mí y levantó su mano derecha para tocar mi frente. Yo solo pude cerrar los ojos ante el contacto y la cálida sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo- pues parece que no tienes fiebre- _

_-Te lo dije, estoy bien- tomé la mano que estaba en mi frente y la separe sin soltar el nuevo agarre de nuestras manos- ahora si es mejor que me vaya, para que puedas descansar- logré decir ya un poco más tranquilo._

_-¿Te veré mañana?- me preguntó _

_-Ten por seguro que si, recuerda que tenemos que preparar lo de tu entrenamiento- _

_-Ahh- exclamó Sakura- Eriol, prométeme que no me abandonarás- apretó mi mano y sus ojos se nublaron por las lagrimas que estaba reteniendo. Entendía perfectamente su temor. Piensa que le voy a hacer lo mismo que él. Pero no, nunca haría algo tan bajo. En estos momentos me necesita y por ningún motivo iba a abandonarla. Quería que ella entendiera eso. _

_-Lo prometo- le dije sin titubear, con la determinación que solo ella podía crear en mi. Me llevé su mano a mi boca y deposité un beso en el dorso mientras aún la miraba fijamente- nunca te abandonaré-… y aún mucho menos porque la amo. _

_Sequé con mis pulgares las lagrimas que alcanzo a derramar y la lleve nuevamente a su cama. Hice que se recostara y la cobije._

_-Descansa- y me permití darle un beso en la frente _

_-Si- y cerró los ojos perdiéndose en los brazos de Morfeo._

_Salí de la habitación y me detuve a pensar en lo que acababa de pasar en esa habitación. Sensaciones me atacaron sin piedad y más cuando recordé que había estado a punto de besarla. Sin poderlo evitar sentí que nuevamente me volvía a sonrojar._

_Sacudí la cabeza tratando de despejarla. No podía seguir pensando en eso._

_Bajé las escaleras y me encontré a Kero y Tomoyo platicando en la sala. Ambos se giraron a verme. Pero solo en la mirada de Tomoyo encontré algo extraño. Me miraba como con curiosidad, como si se acabara de enterar de algo, no sé. Pronto solo sacudió la cabeza _

_-Eriol que bueno que bajas- dijo Tomoyo corriendo hacia mí- estuve pensando y creo que es mejor si se quedaran en mi casa todo el tiempo, así a cualquier hora podrían entrenar sin la incomodidad de transportarse hasta allá- Era una muy buena idea- así que ¿Qué dices?-_

_-Me parece muy bien, solo espero que no te incomodemos con nuestra presencia- le sonreí _

_-Para nada, sería un placer tenerlos como invitados- _

_-Bueno entonces llegamos mañana a tu casa-_

_-No hace falta, le diré al chofer que pase a recogerlos al Templo, solo estén preparados-_

_-Me parece perfecto, muchas gracias Tomoyo-_

_-No tienes que darme las gracias, lo hago con mucho gusto- _

_-Entonces ¿Sakura también se irá contigo Tomoyo?- Preguntó Kero._

_-Por supuesto que si Kero, y tú también, solo debo hablar con el padre de Sakura-_

_-Bueno yo pasó a retírame, ya estuve mucho tiempo fuera y no quiero que se preocupen, con permiso-_

_-Adiós- se despidieron Kero y Tomoyo_

_Fin FlashBack_

Aún no puedo quitarme ese recuerdo de mi cabeza, la sensación de mis labios en la piel de su mejilla. Aún estoy en mi mundo cuando Spinel y Nakuru entran a la habitación.

-Eriol… - ambos se me quedan viendo un poco raro.

-¿Qué pasa?- les pregunté por lo raro que me veían. Se voltearon a ver entre ellos.

-Es que…- comenzó Spinel- está bastante sonrojado y con la mirada pérdida…

-Y llevas así por un buen rato- terminó Nakuru.

-¿Qué?- vi mi reloj. Efectivamente me había perdido en mis pensamientos como por media hora.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Nakuru se acercó demasiado a mi cara, con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de analizarme.

-Estoy bien, solo estaba pensando algunas cosas- dije tratando de restarle importancia.

-Y dime Eriol ¿esas cosas tienen que ver con Sakura?- preguntó Nakuru con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Este… pues si- Nakuru soltó una risilla y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme. ¡Diablos! No podía ser más evidente.

-¡Eriol se sonrojo! ¡Eriol se sonrojo!- canturreaba Nakuro saltando a mi alrededor. No cabía de la vergüenza.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- entró Kaho, librándome por un momento de la tortura de Nakuru.

-Lo que pasa es que Eriol lleva pensando en Sakura toda la mañana, graciosamente sonrojado. Aunque…- se llevo un dedo a la mejilla en un semblante pensativo- me preguntó qué es lo que habrá pasado ayer para que Eriol se encuentre así-

-Lo más probable intentó por fin algo con Sakura- dijo Kaho

-Kaho, por favor- que incomoda se estaba volviendo la conversación.

-Está bien, solo les venía a avisar que el chofer de Tomoyo ya llegó-

-Bueno, vamos- les dije saliendo de la habitación con mis maletas a la puerta.

En efecto el chofer ya se encontraba en la puerta y con tan solo vernos nos dio un saludo respetuoso y comenzó a subir nuestro equipaje a la cajuela.

Tardamos como 15 minutos en llegar a la mansión de Tomoyo. Había visto la mansión de lejos y me había parecido grande, pero ahora que hemos entrado puedo decir que es inmensa. Recorrimos un camino lleno de arboles hasta llegar a la entrada principal de la mansión Entramos por la puerta principal y en el recibidor estaban Tomoyo y su madre, esperándonos para recibirnos.

-Hola jóvenes bienvenidos, es un placer que se queden en nuestra casa- nos dice la madre de Tomoyo, haciéndonos una leve reverencia

-El placer es todo nuestro, les agradecemos la invitación-

-Bueno les mostraré su habitación- dijo Tomoyo. Subimos por las elegantes escaleras hacia la parte de arriba donde estaban un millar de habitaciones.

-¿Sakura aún no llega?- me atreví a preguntar cuando estábamos por el pasillo principal.

-No, aún no. Me llamó para avisar que iba a llegar un poco tarde ya que estaban esperando a su padre. Hoy llegaba de una investigación.

-Oh, está bien-

Cuando nos dejó a cada unos en nuestras respectivas habitaciones, nos dejó para que pudiéramos guardar nuestras cosas. Termine un poco después y pensé que sería una muy buena idea recorrer la casa.

Salí a lo que supuse era el jardín trasero. En verdad era grande, lo podría comparar con el jardín de mi casa de Inglaterra pero éste parece ser más grande. Seguí caminando hasta que vi una hermosa fuente en medio del jardín. Vi a Tomoyo sentada en una banca frente a la fuente.

-Eriol, ¿qué te parece el lugar?- hizo un espacio en la banca para que pudiera sentarme.

-Me parece muy bien, hay suficiente espacio. Tu casa es hermosa- digo mientras me siento a su lado.

-Muchas gracias- nos quedamos en silencio por un momento mirando la fuente.

-Aún amas a Sakura- dijo Tomoyo. Directamente. No era una pregunta. Era una afirmación. Tomoyo siempre ha sido muy perceptiva, y esta vez no fue la excepción. Pero ¿aún? Le mire con duda y ella pareció entenderla.

-Sé que desde antes que te marcharas a Inglaterra ya estabas perdidamente enamorado de Sakura, ¿acaso me equivoco?- me mira fijamente. Yo suspiro resignado.

-No, no te equivocas – mire la fuente con los ojos entrecerrados- me enamore de ella cuando aún la presionaba para que transformara las cartas- suspiré- Su forma de ser, su alegría y sus buenos sentimientos, hicieron que mi barrera cayera lentamente, para que ella pudiera entrar hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón y se quedará por siempre ahí.

-Sakura siempre causa ese efecto en las personas, por eso los que la rodeamos sentimos un gran afecto por ella. Siempre estuvo para nosotros, es la hora de que estemos con ella- Tomoyo sonreía ampliamente.

-Pero…- continuó- hay algo que no comprendo- me miro con duda- si amabas a Sakura ¿por qué ayudabas a Syaoran a conquistarla?- sabía que iba a preguntar eso.

-Lamentablemente yo llegue muy tarde a la vida de Sakura- la tristeza llegó a mis ojos sin poderlo evitar- me di cuenta rápidamente que Syaoran estaba enamorado de Sakura y que ella le correspondía aunque le costara admitirlo- una sonrisa triste se asomo en mi rostro- así que me hice a un lado. Era una guerra por el amor de Sakura en la que, desde el momento que comenzó, ya se sabía que era yo el perdedor. No me quedaba más que aceptar que Sakura siempre amaría a Syaoran y…

-Y así fue que decidiste ayudarlo- completó Tomoyo

-Así es. Pensé que estaban destinados a estar juntos, así que cuando por fin descubrieron mi verdadera identidad, decidí marcharme a Londres. Sakura ya había cambiado todas las cartas, no tenía caso que me quedara aquí, sintiendo que mi corazón se rompía cada vez que los viera juntos. Pero que quedaba el consuelo de que si Sakura era feliz, yo también lo sería.

Nos estuvimos en silencio, solo escuchábamos el agua de la fuente y el cantar de algunas aves. Una brisa fresca nos cubrió brindando una ambiente de tranquilidad.

-No creo que la batalla esté pérdida ni que sea muy tarde para luchar por ella- miré a Tomoyo de reojo- y menos porque ahora ella está sola

-No pienso aprovecharme de la situación por la que ahora pasa Sakura para tratar de conquistarla- le contradije

-No creo que sea aprovecharte de la situación, como tú crees- me debatió- la estas ayudando a salir del abismo en que la partida de Syaoran la dejó. Además que mejor forma de sanar su corazón que con el amor que le puedes ofrecer.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos. Tal vez Tomoyo tenga razón. Pero no quiero salir perdedor nuevamente, que Sakura me diga que nunca va a olvidar a Syaoran. No sé si pueda.

-Disculpen- interrumpió una sirvienta inclinándose frente a nosotros- la señorita Kinomoto y el joven Tsukishiro acaban de llegar.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo Tomoyo mientras nos levantábamos para ir a recibirlos. Llegamos a la sala donde hace unas horas la madre de Tomoyo nos recibió

-Sakura que bueno que están aquí- Tomoyo corrió a abrazar a Sakura mientras yo saludaba a Yukito. Cuando llegó mi turno de saludar a Sakura, hizo algo que no me esperaba; corrió y se abalanzó sobre mi abrazándome por el cuello.

-Gracias por estar aquí- me dijo muy cerca del oído. Sentí la mirada de Tomoyo sobre nosotros y pensé en sus palabras. Correspondí el abrazo pegándola más hacia mí.

Tal vez Tomoyo tenga razón…

Aún no es tarde para luchar por Sakura.

Lo haría solo por ella.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

OMG! que le pareció la confesión de Eriol y su casi beso? Comenten

Aqui estoy con la actualización, ya me tardo menos! XD

Como ven ya volvió nuestra parejita! espero les guste.

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia!

**Katinga:** jaja ya te la sabes. **Camili**: aqui tienes más Eriol/Sakura. **car4Sakura: **que bueno que te gustó el cap anterior, aqui tienes ya a nuestra pareja principal. **Nadeshico19:** jeje fue un poco dificil hacer un Touya enamorado pero bueno ahí está. Aqui esta un nuevo cap espero te guste.

Y muchas gracias a los que me agregan en las alertas! los amo!

Y como aún sigo en recuperación de mi rodilla (inchada e infectada XD) pues voy a seguir escribiendo, creo yo, cada semana o antes.

atte.

KristenRock


	8. Un paseo por el jardín

_**Disclaimer: ni SCC ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo hago esto por diversión sin fines de lucro.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un Paseo Por El Jardín <strong>_

Estar en los brazos de Eriol nunca había sido tan reconfortante. Sentir esa calidez y seguridad que su abrazo me brindaban, hacía que mi interior se envolviera en una cálida sensación. Me sentía tan extraordinariamente bien que, sinceramente, no me quería separar de él. Pero no me podía quedar así por toda la vida y Tomoyo me lo hizo saber.

—Bueno les mostraré sus habitaciones—dijo Tomoyo haciendo que me separe de Eriol un poco sonrojada. Comenzábamos a caminar cuando algo, o más bien, alguien, nos detuvo.

— ¡Sakurita! — Gritan a nuestro lado y pronto me veo acorralada en unos brazos delgados — ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? — era Nakuru.

—Hola, Nakuru, que bueno verte— logré decir pues su abrazo me estaba asfixiando como siempre. De pronto Nakuru se fija a mi lado y fija su mirada en Yukito. Entonces me doy cuenta que aparece un brillo muy singular en su mirada

— ¡Yukito! —Grita Nakuru y también corre a abrazar a Yukito. Él se sorprende.

—Ehh… hola Nakuru— y se sonroja levemente.

—Bueno, yo estaré en el jardín, por si me necesitan — dijo Eriol y sale por la puerta. No pude evitar que mi mirada lo siga hasta desaparecer. Suspiré. Estos días me he sentido mucho mejor y me temo que sea por causa de Eriol. Él siempre me ha ayudado a salir adelante. Claro, a su manera. Pero nunca me dejó.

Cuando salgo de mi ensoñación, Tomoyo me estaba mirando con una sonrisa. Y no puedo evitar sonrojarme ya que me ha visto seguir a Eriol con la mirada.

—Vamos Sakura te enseñare tu habitación— me dijo arrastrándome por las escaleras-.

—Espera… y ¿Yukito? — No me había dado cuenta de que ya no estaba con nosotras.

—No te preocupes. Nakuru dijo que ella lo guiaba.

—Está bien, vamos

Llegamos a un pasillo muy largo con muchas puertas que daban a distintas habitaciones. Entramos por una puerta al final. Y lo que vi me dejo sin palabras.

Era habitación bastante amplia que tenía una pequeña sala y atrás una gran cama. Tenía también un ventanal que daba justamente al jardín. Era hermosa.

—Esta será tu habitación ¿te gusta? — me dijo Tomoyo

—Wow. Claro que me gusta Tomoyo. Me encanta — dije aun contemplando la habitación.

Caminé hacia el ventanal y veo el extenso jardín que rodea a la casa de Tomoyo. Pero pronto una silueta roba mi atención. Era Eriol caminando lentamente. Se veía extremadamente guapo, debo reconocer. Su cabello, un poco más largo, resplandece con el sol. Su piel blanca y sus ojos… esos ojos en lo que me puedo perder. Mi mente me hace recordar el extraño suceso que ocurrió ayer en mi casa con él. Estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro, que por un momento pensé que me iba a besar en los labios, pero en cambio dejó un beso muy cerca de ellos, lo que envió una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. Mi cuerpo nunca había reaccionado de esa manera con un beso de Eriol, pero ahora era muy diferente. Además de que sus besos siempre eran en el dorso de mis manos, no casi en mis labios. Y por supuesto ante esto, no pude evitar sonrojarme. — Eriol — se me escapa su nombre en un susurro y Tomoyo lo escucha.

—Que gesto, por parte de Eriol, en venir personalmente, desde Inglaterra, para verificar que te pasaba— me dijo Tomoyo

—Sí. Eriol, de alguna forma, siempre ha cuidado de mí —reconozco. Eriol se da cuenta de que lo estaba observando y se gira hacia mí, brindándome una de sus luminosas sonrisas. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y me sonrojo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me sonrojaba por la menor cosa

—Por cierto Sakura… ¿en dónde está Kero? — pregunta Tomoyo

— ¿Eh? — me quité rápidamente la mochila que traigo colgando y la abro. Me había olvidado completamente de Kero. Suspiré. Kero estaba ahí dormido todavía.

— ¿Ya amaneció? — preguntó un adormilado Kero. Tomoyo y yo no pudimos aguantar la risa.

— ¿Qué les da tanta risa? — preguntó Kero despierto del todo.

—Nada, Kero— le contesté

—Bueno Kero, te llevaré a tu habitación. Espero no te moleste compartirla— le dijo Tomoyo

— ¿Compartirla? ¿Con quién? — Preguntó Kero.

—Pues con Spinel— le contesta simplemente Tomoyo.

—Spinel— los ojos de Kero parecieron llamear por un momento— con que está aquí. Así le puedo contar sobre mis records. Apuesto que sentirá mucha envidia de mí

—Bueno y los records que les faltan. La habitación en donde se quedarán tiene los videojuegos más recientes del mercado— le explicó Tomoyo

—Estoy en el cielo— canturrea Kero.

—Pues vamos para que veas tu cielo — le invitó Tomoyo

—Bueno, iré al jardín con Eriol— y salgo junto con ellos de la habitación pero nos dirigimos en dirección contraria.

Llego rápido a la puerta del jardín y me detengo un poco para ver si puedo distinguir a Eriol, pero parece que no, así que corro adentrándome en el jardín y es cuando lo veo.

—Eriol— le grito aun cuando estoy algo lejos de él, para que se detenga —espérame

—Sí— y se detiene a esperarme.

—Por fin te encontré— dije tratando de recuperar el aliento cuando llegue a su lado — creo que en este jardín es muy fácil perderse.

—Sí, comencé a notarlo— dijo mirando a su alrededor. — ¿Te gustaría recorrer conmigo lo que resta del jardín? — me dijo tendiendo su mano hacia mí, dedicándome una sonrisa que hizo que nuevamente esa sensación cálida inundara mi pecho.

—Claro, me encantaría— tomo su mano y él sin soltarla entrelaza nuestros brazos.

—Tomoyo además de tener una hermosa mansión también tiene un bello jardín— digo admirando la belleza de todo lo que nos rodea.

—Sí, es verdad— dijo Eriol sin borrar su sonrisa— Pero lo más hermoso, en estos momentos, es la compañía— y de nueva cuenta me sonrojo. Nos quedamos solo un minuto en silencio.

—Dime Eriol, ¿tu casa en Inglaterra tiene un jardín tan amplio como este?, recuerdo que me platicaste algo al respecto hace años—le pregunto

—Sí, tiene un jardín casi igual de extenso, pero no puedo compararlos en cuanto a belleza, ya que este jardín saldría ganando y por mucho—voltea hacia mi — recuerdo que aquella vez te invite a conocer las casas de Inglaterra. Me encantaría que algún día podamos recorrer Inglaterra juntos.

—Prometo que algún día iremos juntos— le sonrió apretando lo mano levemente.

—Entonces, esperaré con ansias.

— ¿Y cómo te fue este tiempo en Inglaterra? — le pregunto

—Bueno, sigo con mis estudios correspondientes. Kaho ha sido una muy buena tutora.

— ¿La profesora Mizuki estaba con ustedes?

—Le ofrecí mi casa, cuando nos regresamos a Inglaterra.

—Ya veo.

—Aunque debo decirte que Kaho deseaba fervientemente regresar a Japón — suela una risita— alguien le mandaba cartas muy seguido.

— ¿alguien? — le pregunto. Ahora que recuerdo, una vez le encontré a mi hermano una carta de la profesora— ¿te refieres a mi hermano? — le suelto

—Vaya, estas enterada— yo asiento — bueno desde hace tiempo que Kaho y tu hermano querían encontrarse pero no podían por…

—Por mi culpa — corto a Eriol. No puedo evitar mirar al suelo— sé que mi hermano ha estado muy al pendiente de mi ahora que mi papá sale frecuentemente de viaje. Es lo que le ha impedido poder ir a buscar a la profesora Mizuki— me dan unas inmensas ganas de llorar por interferir tanto en la felicidad de mi hermano. Lo he estado arrastrando conmigo al abismo sin fondo en donde me encuentro, y eso me hace sentir culpable.

Eriol toma mi mano, en señal de apoyo y seguimos caminando.

—Ahora cuéntame de ti. Tengo meses sin saber nada. —me dijo Eriol tratando de cambiar el tema. Pero el saber de la infelicidad de mi hermano me ha hecho recordar la mía propia.

—Pues Tomoyo y yo seguimos en el Instituto, casi tenemos los mismo compañeros desde la escuela, eso lo hace mejor— traté de sacar de mi mente todos mis pensamientos depresivos.

—Sakura y ¿tú como estas?- Eriol se detiene y me voltea a ver con una expresión seria. Entiendo su pregunta. Pero es como volver a mis recuerdos más dolorosos. Quería llorar y decirle que cada día que pasa su ausencia me dolía más, a pesar de que hacía más de 4 años que se había marchado. Que por la noches lloro hasta quedarme dormida y por las mañanas no encuentro motivo suficiente para seguir adelante. Que hablo solo por hablar y sonrío sin sentirlo. Quería decirle, llorando, todas mi penas.

Pero me contuve.

—Estoy bien — pero dos gruesas lágrimas surcaron mis mejillas contradiciéndome.

—Sakura…— Eriol me ve preocupado-

—Eriol…— me lanzo a sus brazos, él me sostiene fuertemente— no puedo más —ahora si lloro como me he estado aguantando. El dolor que sentí en días anteriores vuelve a hacer su aparición. Mis fuerzas se desvanecen poco a poco.

—Sakura — es lo último que escucho decir antes de caer desmayada

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

Chan chan chan chaaaaan… ¿Qué más le estará pasando a nuestra pobre Sakura? ¿Será algo mucho más malo? ¿Qué hará Eriol al respecto? …. Descúbranlo en nuestro próximo capítulo

Ya volví con este nuevo capítulo, ya sé que está muy cortito, pero es que no he tenido tiempo de escribir, con eso de las consultas y la recuperación.

Me estoy quedando sin ideas para los títulos! :S

Muchas gracias quienes me han dejado review

_**Katingas: **_ya sabes que siempre me ayudas con esto! _**Yamila: **_aún no puedo hablar de Syaoran lo siento… pero si te puedo decir que su regreso no se lo esperaran! _**Camili— Mahideli: **_no te preocupes tus dudas se resolverán con forme pasé la historia, pero eso sí, está repleta de Eriol y Sakura _**Nadeshiko19: **_ jaja y lo que te falta por ver entre esos dos! Qué te pareció ver a Eriol tan galante como siempre y esperando llevarse a Sakura a Inglaterra. _**Princess. Arrancar4Sakura: **_sí, a mí también me costó ver la imagen de Eriol sonrojado, pero valió la pena. Me da gusto que te agrade la historia muchas gracias! _**Maysille Li: **_muchas gracias por tu review, que bueno que te animaste a dejarlo. Qué bueno que te agrade las historia y si espero hacerlo muy tierno y veras que Eriol si va ganando terreno.

Les sigo agradeciendo a todos los que siguen esta historia y hacen posible que las palabras fluyan!

Por cierto, entre muchos lectores ha surgido la duda de qué pasó con Syaoran, pero solo les puedo decir que por ahora no va a aparecer jeje tenemos que esperar que Sakura vaya curando sus heridas y ya saben con quién. Pero no se desesperen Syaoran va a aparecer cuando menos se imaginen

**Anuncio: **Estoy escribiendo un fic de los Juegos del Hambre, por si alguno le interesa! a más tardar mañana estará ya a la vista de todos... se llamarÁ **_Alejate de_ _mí_**, sería fantastico si pudieran pasarse por ahi y dejar un review ^-^

Nos vemos en la próxima

Atte.

KristenRock


	9. En Grave Peligro

**En Grave Peligro**

Eriol POV

— ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! — la llamo para que reaccione pero no tengo éxito, así que la cargo en mis brazos y la llevó lo más rápido posible a su habitación. En el camino me encuentro a Tomoyo, quien solo al ver como traigo a Sakura, se pone pálida.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Sakura? — pregunta Tomoyo asustada.

—Estábamos platicando en el jardín y se desmayo— le digo sin detenerme. Subo las escaleras.

Llegamos a su habitación y la recuesto en la cama suavemente. Me quedó a observarla y aún en esta situación, sigue pareciendo un ángel. Me siento en una silla que estaba cerca de la cama.

Esto no puede estar pasando. Vi perfectamente el momento en el que los ojos de Sakura reflejaron su dolor, y después se desvaneció en mis brazos. Esto está más mal de lo que pensé. Si esto continua, Sakura puede… ¡No! No lo permitiré.

—Eriol— me llama Sakura en un momento de lucidez.

—Aquí estoy— le digo mientras tomo su mano. Ella vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

Pongo mi mano libre sobre su pecho, a la altura de donde se encuentra su corazón, sin llegar a tocarla.

Por Dios… no.

Me inclino hacia nuestras manos unidas, llegando a tocar mi frente con ellas. Cierro los ojos por un momento, evadiendo la realidad que me atormenta en estos momentos.

—Sakura, por favor… resiste— le suplico en un susurro y mis ojos se llenas de lágrimas que me resisto a derramar.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y por ella entran Yue, Tomoyo, Nakuru, Kero y Spinel. Todo con cara de preocupación.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Sakura? — pregunta Kero

—Se volvió a desmayar — le contesto simplemente pero Yue sabe de inmediato que escondía algo.

— ¿Qué le pasa realmente a Sakura, Clow? — pregunta Yue

—Yue, necesito que traigas a Touya. Es necesario que hable con todos— le digo con un semblante serio, haciéndole notar lo importante del asunto.

—Claro. En seguida vengo— y se va volando por la ventana

—Esperemos a que venga el hermano de Sakura para poder hablar— les digo y fijo nuevamente la vista en Sakura. 

Touya POV

— ¿Y a donde quieres? — le pregunto a Kaho pues hoy justamente le pedí que saliéramos a algún lado.

—A cualquier lado— me dice abrazándome por el cuello— si estás tú, cualquier lugar es perfecto— no resisto más y la beso.

— ¡Touya! — escucho que me gritan y me separo de Kaho para voltear a lugar donde provino la voz. Veo a Yue volando rápidamente hacia nosotros. Esto solo significa una cosa.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Sakura? — pregunto alarmado.

—Volvió a desmayarse— me dice Yue llegando por fin hasta nosotros— Eriol quiere hablar con todos.

—Entonces ¿es algo serio? — le pregunta Kaho a Yue.

—Me temo que si — contesta cabizbajo Yue

—Si es así, no tenemos que perder tiempo— les digo apresurándonos a la mansión de Tomoyo. 

Eriol POV

Sakura aún no despierta. Por fortuna en estos momentos solo está dormida. Pero mi temor no se aleja tan fácilmente. Tomoyo, Spiner, Kero y Nakuru, esperan afuera en el pasillo a que llegue Yue con Touya. Escucho que tocan suavemente la puerta.

—Eriol, Touya ya está aquí— me dice Tomoyo. Con todo el dolor de mi corazón, separo mi mano de la de Sakura y me levanto de la silla para poder salir al pasillo donde todos esperan. Pero no quiero dejar sola a Sakura.

—Yo me quedo con ella. No te preocupes— dice Tomoyo mientras se acercaba a la cama de Sakura. Yo solo asentí.

Salgo de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Todos me miraban expectantes.

— ¿Cómo está Sakura? — pregunta Touya sin demora. Al grupo ahora también se había añadido Kaho.

—Ahora solo está dormida— todos suspiraron aliviados. Yo no podía darme ese lujo.

—Eriol, ¿qué es lo que le pasa realmente a Sakura? — pregunta Kaho. A ella menos que a nadie la puedo engañar. Presiente lo que me pasa. Suspiro. Esto no va a ser fácil.

—Hoy, cuando estábamos caminando en el jardín, fui testigo del momento justo antes de que Sakura desmayara— hago una pausa— la energía que trata de liberar es mucha. Pero me temo que el estado de ánimo de Sakura también está influyendo en esa cantidad de energía. El centro de su cuerpo recibe todo.

— ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir? — pregunta Touya aún más preocupado.

—Puede…— es tan difícil— puede que el corazón de Sakura ya no resista más está acumulación de energía.

—Quieres decir que…— se aventura a decir Kaho

—Quiero decir que si Sakura sigue así puede… morir— me era tan doloroso decir aquello, que el momento que lo dije sentí como si mi corazón fuera apuñalado. Las reacciones de los demás no fueron muy distintas a la mía. Todos estaban en shock. Kaho rápidamente abrazo a Touya, quien aún no salía del shock.

— ¿Existe alguna solución? — pregunta Touya, aún en los brazos de Kaho.

—Espero que con el entrenamiento, al que la voy a someter, ayude a que vuelva a la normalidad— le digo esperando con todo mi corazón que así sea, sino… no se qué será de mí si pierdo a Sakura.

— ¿Cree que funcione, Eriol? — pregunta Spinel

—Hay que tener fe— contesto. Hay un gran silencio.

La puerta abriéndose es lo que nos despierta de nuestros pensamientos completamente.

—Sakura despertó— nos anuncia Tomoyo. Asentimos

—Antes de que entremos— los detengo— quiero pedirles que no le digan nada a Sakura. No debemos de decirle nada que altere su estado de ánimo ¿entendido?

—Si— contestan en coro. Y ahora si entramos todos juntos a la habitación.

Sakura estaba ahora sentada en la cama con unas almohadas que le servían de respaldo. Su rostro ya tenía un poco más de color. Me acerco rápidamente a ella, olvidando por un momento a los que entraron conmigo y le tomo la mano. Ella me da una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — le pregunto mientras que con mi mano libre acaricio suavemente su mejilla. Ella me ve con mucha ternura.

—Mejor, muchas gracias— y nos perdemos en nuestras miradas, olvidándonos por un momento del mundo.

—Ejem, ejem — escuchamos un caraspeo que nos vuelve a la realidad. Volteamos a nuestro lado. Touya fue el que hizo ese ruido y ahora me ve con una extraña mirada.

—Touya, no sabía que estabas aquí— le dice Sakura sonriéndole.

—Vine a ver cómo te encuentras, monstruo — le dice sonriéndole socarronamente

— ¡Ah! ¡Hermano! Te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames así — dice Sakura enojada, pero rápidamente pasa al asombro— hacía mucho tiempo que no me llamabas así.

—Era para que no perdieras la costumbre — le dice Touya burlándose.

—Touya— lo reprende Kaho— nos da mucho gusto que ya te encuentres mejor Sakura.

—Profesora Mizuki, discúlpeme no me había dado cuenta de que se encontraba aquí— dice Sakura.

—No te preocupes. Y llámame Kaho, Sakura— Kaho le invita.

—Yo diría que mejor la llamaras "cuñada"— se carcajea Nakuru. Todos reímos. Las caras de Touya y Kaho estaban bastante rojas.

—Bueno, Touya y yo queremos anunciarles que, por fin, estamos juntos— dice Kaho y puedo ver que por fin es feliz.

—Felicidades— les des dijeron todos.

—Bueno pues iré a traer té para todos— anuncia Tomoyo

—Si muchas gracias Tomoyo — sonríe Sakura— Por cierto Kero y Spinel, no está bien que anden vagando por las mansión— les reprende Sakura — alguien les puede ver.

—No te preocupes Sakura — le dice Kero — nuestra habitación es la de en frente.

—Por lo que se le ofrezca, Sakura — dice Spinel.

—Muchas gracias, Spinel.

—Iré a ayudarle a Tomoyo— anuncio soltando la mano de Sakura, no sin antes depositar un beso en ella.

—Yo también iré— se ofrece Touya, pero sé lo que realmente quiere, ya que no despegaba la vista de mí ni de la mano de Sakura entrelazada con la mía.

—Está bien. No tarden — nos dice Sakura antes de abandonar la habitación.

Entro a una habitación vacía y Touya me sigue. Cierro la puerta y me enfrento a Touya.

Pero lo que viene no me lo esperaba. 

Touya me toma por el cuello y me estampa contra la pared. 

—Quiero que me digas en este instante qué sientes por Sakura— exige. 

* * *

><p>Hola a Todos!<p>

Hoy andaba inspirada y feliz, así que aproveche para subirles un nuevo capítulo! Espero les guste!

Muchas gracias a los que han enviado review!

_**Camili—Mahidelin: **_espero que este cap también te tenga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja :D y sí, yo cargaré con tu culpa de que te gusten los Eriol/Sakura, no te sientas culpable XD. Kero no se va a entrometer en nada, pero ya viste quien sí. _**Nadeshiko19: **_Eriol siempre ha sido muy caballeroso con Sakura y eso es lo que me gustó. Y en cuanto al lugar en donde se encontraran con Syaoran es una sorpresa! Y tal vez se vea un viaje a Inglaterra, no sé, lo estoy pensando. _** 4Sakura: **_hasta hoy me di cuenta que en los capítulos anteriores cortaba tu Nick! Una disculpa! No me había fijado! Y qué bueno que te guste que también escriba de los juegos del hambre :D _**Katingas: **_hay te veo XD

Muchas gracias y ya saben espero que den una vueltecita a mi nuevo fic de Los Juegos del Hambre **Aléjate de mí **sobre la pareja de Peeta/Katniss.

Saludos!

Atte.

KristenRock


	10. Una Pequeña Charla

_Quiero que me digas en este instante que sientes por Sakura__—__ exige Touya_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una Pequeña Charla<strong>_

Eriol POV

Esta pregunta no la podía evadir de ningún modo. Touya, como hermano de Sakura, tenía todo el derecho de preguntarme eso, en él residía la responsabilidad de cuidar a Sakura. No lo culpo. Él debía velar por el bienestar de Sakura y qué mejor que escogiendo minuciosamente a las personas que la rodean. Desde lo que pasó con Syaoran, yo también lo haría.

Pero yo no soy como Syaoran, nunca lo seré.

—La amo como nunca imagine amar a una mujer— le digo sinceramente, pero a la vez directo, sin titubear. Hay un poco de sorpresa en su mirada lo que ocasiona que suelte el agarre sobre mi cuello. Pero pronto recupera la postura.

—Entonces ¿por qué la dejaste con ese idiota? — Pregunta muy acertadamente Touya — no creas que no me di cuenta cómo la mirabas desde antes de que te fueras — eso me sorprende. Nunca pensé que Touya también se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, es que acaso ¿tan obvio era?

—Porque pensaba que Sakura podía ser feliz con él, y si ella era feliz yo también lo era— le digo lo más sereno posible, aunque por dentro, el recordar todo lo que le hizo Syaoran a Sakura, creciera una furia incontrolable — nunca me imagine lo que él le haría.

—Que cobarde eres— me dice Touya con algo de desprecio

— ¿Cobarde? — le pregunto incrédulo.

—Sí, como lo escuchaste, cobarde— dice Touya acentuando cada letra de la última palabra— no tuviste el suficiente valor para luchar por Sakura, eso fue lo que pasó.

¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarme cobarde? ¿Acaso era cobarde por querer que la mujer que amaba fuera feliz con otro? ¿Acaso no antepuse la felicidad de Sakura por la mía? ¿Eso me hace un cobarde?

—Me llamas a mi cobarde, cuando según recuerdo tú hiciste lo mismo con Kaho— le digo y poco a poco iba perdiendo los estribos.

—No metas mi situación con Kaho en estos momentos— me dice fuertemente.

— ¿Por qué no? Hiciste lo mismo que hice yo. La dejaste ir pensando que sería feliz con otro. Aun si ese otro no existía, en mi caso, el otro era real— contraataco, Touya se volvió rojo del coraje

— ¡Kaho nunca estuvo en peligro de muerte por eso! — me grita Touya descargando toda su frustración. Eso lo único que provoca es que me sienta más culpable por la situación de Sakura. Nos quedamos en silencio, tratando de tranquilizarnos.

—Escúchame bien— comienzo— si yo hubiera sabido que todo esto iba a pasar, jamás me hubiera separado de Sakura. Pero vi los sentimientos que tenía Syaoran por ella y eran puros. No sé cómo se atrevió a esto.

—Yo también pensaba lo mismo, pero ya ves que nos equivocamos— me dice Touya más tranquilo.

—No sabes cuánto me arrepiento por haberla dejado y mucho más por haber ayudado a Syaoran a conquistarla — le digo y sí, me sentía el idiota más grande del mundo. Le había entregado a Sakura en bandeja de plata solo para que él pudiera jugar con ella, y botarla al final. Volteo a la pared y doy un puñetazo.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer para solucionarlo? — me pregunta.

—Ayudarla a salir de este problema — le digo recargando mi frente en la pared— me quedaré con ella, no me importa si solo voy a ser su amigo, con protegerla me basta y me sobra, no la volveré a abandonar.

— ¿En verdad amas a Sakura? — pregunta Touya

—Con toda el alma — le digo suspirando tristemente.

—Bueno, yo solo quiero que no lastimes a Sakura— me dice. ¿Qué? ¿Me está dando el consentimiento para estar con ella? Debo de estar soñando o algo por el estilo.

—Puedo jurarte que nunca la lastimaría— le digo volviendo a encáralo. — además creo que puedes estar tranquilo, Sakura no corresponde mis sentimientos. — termino tristemente, tal vez no pueda ser mas allá que su amigo, esa era una realidad.

—No estés tan seguro de eso— me dice Touya ¿sonriendo? — Bueno, si algo llegará a pasar entre ustedes, prométeme que cuidarás de ella— me extiende su mano.

—Te lo prometo, nunca lo dudes— y le estrecho la mano.

Salimos de esa habitación y nos encaminamos a la de Sakura. ¡Dios! Qué extraña conversación había tenido con Touya. Ambos habíamos sacado nuestras frustraciones y acabando teniendo un especie de pacto. De lo más raro.

Nos topamos a Tomoyo que venía cagada con unas bandejas llenas de té y galletas, ambos nos apresuramos para ayudarle.

—Vaya, parece que las cosas van mejorando— nos dice Tomoyo, Touya y yo nos miramos extrañados. Tomoyo solo ríe.

Llegamos a la habitación y Tomoyo toca la puerta, en señal de educación y la abre, nosotros entramos atrás de ella.

—Ya llegamos — anuncia Tomoyo mientras nosotros dejamos las bandejas en una mesa y nos dedicamos a servir el té.

Me acerco, sin perder el tiempo, a Sakura con una taza de té. Ella me sonríe.

—Muchas gracias, Eriol— me dice Sakura y encuentro un brillo extraño en su mirada.

—No hay de que— le sonrío.

Por instinto volteo a donde se encuentra Touya y él me dirige una mirada de aprobación mientras asiente imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

Tenía su total permiso para intentar algo con Sakura. 

* * *

><p>Sakura POV<p>

La tarde pasó rápidamente entre charlas de cosas cotidianas y demás cosas. Pero lo que me tenía intrigada era el trato que se tenían Eriol y mi hermano. Horas antes podía sentir mucha tensión entre ambos, más porque mi hermano no separaba la vista de nuestras manos entrelazadas. Eso me hacía sentir nerviosa y al parecer, Eriol estaba en la misma situación que yo. Después salieron los dos de la habitación con la excusa que iban a ayudarle a Tomoyo, cosa que no creí pero no dije nada. Y cuando volvieron si venían ayudando a Tomoyo, pero en su trato había cierta complicidad, como si mi hermano estuviera apoyando a Eriol en algo.

—Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos — me dice Touya mientras se acerca para depositar un beso en mi frente.

—Muchas gracias por venir, hermano.

—Nos vemos Sakura, espero que te recuperes pronto— dice Kaho tomando de la mano a mi hermano. En serio me da mucho gusto que por fin estén juntos.

—Sí, gracias Kaho, cuídense y vengan a visitarme más seguido.

—Claro que lo haremos— me dice Kaho saliendo de la habitación.

—Sakurita, Spinel y yo nos vamos a dormir, estamos muy cansados porque nos la pasamos jugando videojuegos casi todo el día— me dice Kero frotándose los ojos, Spinel aparece detrás de él haciendo justamente los mismo.

—Por eso les digo que no es bueno que jueguen tanto— le regaño— está bien, descansen— y ambos se salen volando rumbo a su habitación.

Yue como siempre, ya había desaparecido sin decir adiós. Se le estaba haciendo muy normal y no entendía el motivo. Estos días ha estado muy raro. Averiguaré luego que le pasa.

—Yo iré a llevar esto a la cocina— dice Tomoyo amontonando las tazas y las bandejas para podérselas llevar— por cierto — se detiene — no olvides que mañana tenemos instituto.

— ¡Es cierto¡— con todo esto me había olvidado por completo del instituto.

—Aunque creo que debería quedarte a descansar— me dice Tomoyo.

—Estoy bien, Tomoyo— le digo tratando de convencerla— además no quiero perder clase ya que pronto saldremos de vacaciones.

—Como gustes, Sakura— continua con su tarea— Te dejo descansar, Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches— y me quedo sola con Eriol, quien ha estado muy callado toda la tarde.

—Eriol— le llamo y él se sobresalta. Eso es muy extraño en él.

—Perdóname, Sakura. Estaba pensando en otras cosas— me toma de la mano como ya se le ha hecho costumbre— ¿me decías?

—Nada, solo que estabas muy callado.

—Me voy a mi habitación, tengo que dejarte descansar— se levanta y hace el amago de caminar hacia la puerta, queriendo soltar también mi mano.

—Eriol— lo detengo tomando un poco más fuerte su mano el voltea a verme— en serio, no sé como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí — me sonríe y se lleva mi mano a sus labios depositando un beso en el dorso de ésta. Luego se inclina hacia mí, hasta quedar a poca distancia de mi rostro.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada… lo haría todo por ti— me susurra esta última frase y me besa en la mejilla. Me sonrojo considerablemente. Eriol se separa, suelta mi mano y abre la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Sakura— y sale de la habitación sin esperar mi respuesta.

Aún sonrojada, me quedo escuchando en mi cabeza, como un eco taladrando mis oídos, sus últimas palabras. 

…_Haría todo por ti._

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

Aquí vengo con otro capítulo! Debo decir que tengo un bloqueo de lo mejor, así que disculpen si este no era el cap. Que esperaban! Una gran disculpa!

Muchas gracias los que me han mandado review y alertas!

_**Camili: **_ya falta poco para que Syaoran aparezca! Y te aseguro que todas tus dudas serán contestadas! Saludos

_**Guest: **_te aseguro que Syaoran tiene muy buenas explicaciones y como viste, Touya apoya a Eriol, lo que nunca hizo con el castaño. Si le echa porras XD.

_**Katingas: **_casi que lo quiere matar! Peor ya ves que hasta termino por dar su aprobación.

_**Nadeshiko19: **_otro cap. Para que saltes de emoción. Eriol siempre es caballeroso es lo que me gusta de él jajaja y yo también lo quiero para navidad! XD saludos!

Bueno les prometo que el otro capítulo será mejor, porque espero salir pronto de este bloqueo!

Muchas gracias

Saludos!

Atte.

KristenRock


	11. Entre Noches y Entrenamientos

_**Entre Noches y Entrenamientos **_

Eriol POV

No puedo dormir, por más que intento, solo término dando vueltas por la cama. Me levanto resignado de que esta noche, tal vez, me la pase en vela. Me levanto, me pongo una bata, ya que ha comenzado a hacer un poco de frío, y salgo de la habitación. Camino por los desolados pasillos de la mansión de Tomoyo, iluminados tenuemente por la luz de la luna.

Me detengo en un gran ventanal que da vista al jardín, en el cual se puede apreciar la luna en todo su esplendor. Es una noche despejada y fría, muy fría.

Me recargo poniendo una mano en el marco del ventanal. Suspiro. Hay muchas cosas en mi cabeza en este momento. La situación en la que se encuentra Sakura, la charla que tuve con Touya, su insinuación de que, tal vez, Sakura sienta algo por mí.

La verdad es que está última me tiene así de pensativo. Hace unas horas cuando Sakura y yo nos quedamos solos, trataba de averiguar si Sakura realmente mostraba señal de algún sentimiento por mí, pero me perdí tanto en ella, que no me di cuenta que nos habíamos quedado solos, entonces aparecieron en mi unas terribles ganas de lanzarme a besar sus labios. Pero, gracias al cielo, me contuve. Así que opté por alejarme lo más pronto posible de ahí.

Pero Sakura me detuvo, agradeciéndome, y no pude evitar darle indicios de mis sentimientos con una frase…

_Haría todo por ti_

Y era verdad, por su recuperación, por su tiempo, por su felicidad, por su amor, yo sería capaz de todo. Ahora si nadie me detendría.

Curaré cualquier herida que tenga Sakura, para que pueda recuperar su vida, luego le entregaré mi corazón completamente. De ella dependerá mi vida entera.

Suspiro.

Comienzo a caminar nuevamente y me sorprendo cuando llego a la habitación de Sakura. Tengo unas ganas inmensas de entrar a su habitación y velar sus sueños. Pero tal vez no sea lo correcto. Me quedo estático frente a la puerta. Debería irme pero…

No puedo.

Ya me contuve demasiado.

Abro lentamente la puerta y me introduzco en su habitación, cuidando de no hacer ruido.

Sakura está acostada en su cama, dormida, aunque se remueve inquieta entre las sabanas. Me acerco hasta sentarme en la orilla de la cama. Observo a Sakura, su rostro angelical con el cual he soñado cada noche desde el día que la conozco, su cabello castaño que está ahora un poco más largo. Alargo mi mano y me permito acariciar su cabello lentamente. Me atrevo a acariciar su rostro, pasando mis dedos por sus labios. Esos labios que son mi perdición. Cuántas veces me he muerto de ganas por besarlos, por conocer su sabor, la sensación que pueden provocar en mí.

—Eriol— escucho susurrar a Sakura mi nombre y mi corazón se paraliza un instante, pensando que le he despertado con mis caricias. Pero no es así. Sakura sigue profundamente dormida. Lo que me hace darme cuenta de algo.

Sakura está soñando conmigo.

Mi corazón late rápidamente. Quisiera saber qué está soñando. Pero con solo saber que estoy presente en su sueño me doy por bien servido, pues hace que mi pecho se llene de algo desconocido. Y las ganas de besarla vuelven a mí con más fuerza.

Y me rindo ante esta sensación.

Me inclino hacia ella, lentamente, queriendo atesorar lo más posible de este momento. Siento su aliento chocar con mis labios y por fin uno mis labios con los de ella. Es algo indescriptible. Sus labios son suaves y adictivos. No creo que pueda ser capaz de separarme, más sin embargo lo hago.

—No sabes cuánto te amo— le susurro rozando levemente sus labios con los míos.

Pero antes de que me yerga completamente, Sakura, aún profundamente dormida, pasa mis brazos por detrás de mi cuello, jalándome hacia ella, en un rápido movimiento que me hace perder el equilibrio. Por fortuna, reacciono a tiempo para poner ambas manos a sus costados evitando dejar caer todo mi peso sobre ella. Su agarre es tan fuerte que no me puedo zafar delicadamente.

—Eriol— vuelve a susurrar Sakura y por un momento pensé que esta vez sí se había despertado.

Y su agarre sigue sin ceder. Hago una maniobra para tumbarme a su lado. Sakura no me suelta en ningún momento. Me meto bajo las sabanas con dificultad. Ella esconde su rostro entre el hueco de mi cuello y yo me quedo inmóvil. Tengo miedo de que Sakura escuche el golpeteo acelerado de mi corazón y se pueda despertar, pero ella parece muy tranquila.

—Quédate a mi lado— murmura ahora Sakura. Supongo que si me ha llamado de nuevo, ese mensaje es para mí. Paso mis brazos por su cintura y me rindo a su deseo.

—Nunca te abandonaré, lo juro— le digo. Y después de muchas noches de insomnio, me quedó dormido profundamente con tan solo sentirla conmigo.

Me despierto unas horas después. El alba comienza coloreando al cielo. Es hora de que me vaya. No tardarán los demás en levantarse y no quiero que piensen cosas que no son. Giro mi cabeza para ver a Sakura. Sigue dormida, con un semblante de paz. Ella ya me ha soltado, pero aún mantiene su rostro escondido en mi cuello. Me levanto, descansando su cabeza en una almohada, en el proceso. Me preparo para salir no sin antes depositar un beso en la frente de Sakura. Le doy un último vistazo y salgo de la habitación cautelosamente. 

* * *

><p>Sakura POV <p>

Los rayos de sol se cuelan por el ventanal de la habitación, ocasionando que me despierte de mi profundo sueño. Me estiro en la cama. Qué bien dormí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un sueño tan placentero. Siento como si alguien hubiera resguardado mi sueño en la noche. Tal vez el hecho de que soñé con Eriol casi toda la noche, ayudó a que me sintiera protegida. Hasta soñé que… bueno no importa. Me acomodo en la cama para ver mejor el reloj de la mesita de noche.

Marcaba las 11:00 am.

— ¿Qué?, ¡se supone que hoy tenía clase en el instituto! — Me levanto tan rápido de la cama que no noto que la sabana se enreda en mi pie ocasionando que cayera al piso— ¡Auch!

—Buenos días, Sakura— vaya esos pies se me hacen conocidos— veo que por fin despertaste— levanto mi mirada encontrándome con unos, ya muy conocidos, par de ojos.

—Kaho— le digo sorprendida porque se encuentre aquí. Ella me mira muy divertida, por mi posición, desde arriba. Rápidamente me levanto. — Buenos días. Disculpa me caí de la cama — le digo apresuradamente.

—Sí, creo que ya lo note — se ríe— Vamos a desayunar. Cámbiate, te espero abajo— me dice y sale de la habitación.

Me visto lo más rápido que puedo con algo cómodo y salgo de la habitación casi corriendo. Llego al comedor pero Kaho no se encuentra ahí. Me encuentro a una sirvienta.

—La señorita Mizuki la espera en el jardín para desayunar— me dice haciéndome una reverencia.

—Muchas gracias— le digo saliendo al jardín. Llego y efectivamente está Kaho sentada en una mesa con una sombrilla.

—Disculpa la tardanza— le digo acercándome para sentarme.

—No te preocupes— me dice sonriendo— ¿dormiste bien? — me pregunta y en ese momento hay algo extraño en su mirada que no sé como descifrar.

—Sí, la verdad que sí. Tenía mucho tiempo que no dormía una noche de corrido. Siempre me despertaban las pesadillas o de plano no podía dormir— admito.

—Me da mucho gusto — voltea hacia el jardín— y tal parece que no fuiste la única— me dice en un susurro casi inaudible.

Le voy a preguntar a que se refiere con eso pero llega la sirvienta con nuestro desayuno interrumpiéndome. Comenzamos a comer de inmediato.

—Kaho, no me lo vayas a tomar a mal, pero ¿qué haces aquí? — le pregunto dándome cuenta que no es normal que ella se encuentre en casa de Tomoyo.

—Tomoyo me llamo en la mañana para pedirme de favor que te viniera a hacer compañía, mientras ella iba al instituto, ya que, según tengo entendido hoy comienza tu entrenamiento con Eriol — me explica.

—Pero ¿Por qué no me despertó para ir al instituto? Yo también tenía clase

—Dijo que fue en la mañana a tu habitación, pero te vio tan profundamente dormida, que no quiso despertarte, que era mejor que descansaras bien para el entrenamiento — me dice

—Oh, entiendo— le digo— muchas gracias por venir

—No tienes que agradecer Sakura. Sabes que lo hago con mucho gusto— me sonríe. Continuamos comiendo.

—Por cierto— tomo un sorbo de mi jugo de naranja— ¿en donde se encuentra Eriol? ¿Aún no ha despertado?- le pregunto a Kaho.

—Sí, ya despertó, Eriol es muy madrugador. Debe andar encerrado en la biblioteca como de costumbre — suspira— siempre solo.

— ¿Siempre solo? — pregunto confundida.

—Eriol siempre ha sido una persona muy solitaria. Además que, desde siempre, ha cargado el peso de ser la reencarnación de Clow. Tú, más que nadie, debes entender que la magia de la que son dueños no debe darse a conocer a las personas comunes. Hasta con sus propios padres es muy reservado. Esto lo ha llevado a hundirse en la soledad.

—Pero ¿no están siempre con él Nakuru, Spinel y tú? — pregunto

—Sí, pero pienso que Eriol necesita a alguien que este incondicionalmente con él, que le muestre que puede ser parte del mundo también sin afectar su condición de mago, alguien que lo ame como él se merece. Aunque creo que él ya encontró a alguien a quien ama — Kaho me mira.

Está última frase hace que algo me oprima el pecho.

Eso quiere decir que ¿Eriol está enamorado? ¿De quién? Debe ser lo bastante especial para que Eriol se pudiera haber fijado en ella. Me da mucho gusto por él, se lo merece de verdad. La persona que tenga su amor será muy dichosa de tener a su lado un hombre como Eriol.

Pero no puedo evitar desear ser esa persona.

¡Dios! ¿Qué estoy pensando?

No estoy lista para una relación, no después de lo que paso con _él_, soy solo pedazos de lo que fue alguna vez una persona, no puedo pensar estar con alguien en estos momentos.

—Así que también por esa razón — continua Kaho— no me había reencontrado con tu hermano. Me preocupa mucho Eriol.

—Sí lo entiendo — le digo— aunque me da mucho gusto que mi hermano y tú estén juntos. Se lo merecen.

—Muchas gracias, Sakura— me dice brindándome una sonrisa sincera.

—Buenos días— escucho la voz de Eriol a mis espaldas y mi corazón de paraliza un instante para luego latir desenfrenadamente.

—Buenos días— logró articular.

— ¿Cómo dormiste, Sakura? — me pregunta yo me sonrojo un poco recordando cómo aparecía él en mis sueños.

—Muy bien, Eriol, debo reconocer— le digo.

—Eriol, siéntate con nosotras a desayunar— le pide Kaho.

—No, muchas gracias, ya desayune. Mejor las espero en la parte trasera del jardín cuando terminen. Provecho— dice caminando hacia donde nos vamos a reunir.

—Gracias— le decimos en coro Kaho y yo. No puedo evitar seguirlo con la mirada hasta que desaparece.

Suspiro.

Siento algo por Eriol, de eso estoy segura, pero me da mucho miedo reconocerlo o ponerle nombre. Y menos por la situación en la que me encuentro. Dejo de ver hacia donde se perdió Eriol y me encuentro con Kaho viéndome de manera curiosa. Creo que me ha sorprendido mirando a Eriol. Me sonrojo inmediatamente y trato de seguir con mi desayuno disimuladamente, Kaho sonríe ampliamente y también sigue comiendo.

Terminamos nuestro desayuno y caminamos por la dirección por la que se había ido Eriol minutos antes. Llegamos a una zona, plana y extensa, entre arboles muy grandes que casi no dejaban ver la mansión. Parado ahí en medio, se encontraba Eriol sosteniendo su gran báculo. Se veía muy guapo, los rayos del sol que se colaban entre los arboles lo iluminaban, tenía los tres primeros botones de su camisa blanca desabrochados, por lo cual se podía apreciar la piel blanca de su pecho.

— ¿Estas lista, Sakura? — me pregunta sacándome de mi ensoñación con su pecho.

—Sí— contesto haciendo un gesto positivo con la cabeza sacando, por primera vez en muchos meses, mi llave de mi cuello.

—Adelante

—Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo ¡Libérate! — qué extraño se siente volver a hacer esto.

—Bueno, hoy comenzaremos con algo muy sencillo— me dice Eriol— Intentarás atacarme con alguna carta.

— ¡¿Qué? — no quería atacarlo. Kaho se acerca y me entrega las cartas.

—Vamos no te preocupes, yo me defenderé — me dice— ¿confías en mí?

—Con mi vida — le digo y él me sonríe

—Escoge una carta— saco en banco de cartas y la que está al principio es Aire. Escojo esa. No creo que pueda llegar a ser muy dañina. Me preparo para utilizarla.

—Va a ser como en los viejos tiempo— me dice Eriol. ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos? Cuando estaba _él _a mi lado, cuando me amaba, cuando aún no me abandonaba. Cuando yo lo amaba. El, ya conocido, dolor de mi pecho, hace acto de presencia. Pero esta vez no me voy a dejar vencer. Tengo que controlarlo. Salir adelante.

— ¡Aire! — grito con todas mis fuerzas y el poder que transfiero a la carta es mucho. El ataque que se forma es demasiado grande y va directamente hacia Eriol, quien no lo logra esquivar, recibiéndolo completamente haciéndolo volar unos metros hasta que choca contra un árbol que estaba a su espalda.

— ¡Eriol! — grito asustada corriendo para socorrerlo.

¿Qué he hecho? 

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

¿Qué le pasó a Eriol? ¿Será algo grave? ¿Pasará algo entre ellos dos? Descúbranlo próximamente!

¿Qué creen? Inspiración volvió a mí y me hizo que les escribiera este capítulo!

Una disculpa por mi anterior cap. Que dejó mucho que desear pero ya aquí está uno mejor

Muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron Review a pesar del cap.

_**Nadeshiko19: **_sip sigo siendo la culpable de que prefieras a Eriol XD y ya falta poco para que Syaoran aparezca. Aquí esta otro cap. Para que saltes de emoción! Saludos y muchas gracias

_**Camili: **_una disculpa por el cap. Pero aquí esta uno más largo! Para que no te quedes con las ganas XD y apenas comienza lo meloso! Prepárate para lo que sigue! Saludos y muchas gracias

_**Katingas: **_ya lo supere XD

Sin más que agregar nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Atte.

KristenRock


	12. Heridas y Su Mejor Medicina

_**Heridas y Su Mejor Medicina**_

—Eriol — corro inmediatamente para llegar a su lado, Kaho hace lo mismo desde la distancia. Me tiro de rodillas cuando estoy junto a él.

—Eriol — lo vuelvo a llamar, pero no me contesta, está inconsciente. El llanto y la desesperación, hacen acto de presencia.

Examino su cuerpo. Tiene varios cortes esparcidos en la cara y en el torso, nada de gravedad parece. No puede ser que yo le pudiera haber hecho esto.

—Debemos llevarlo inmediatamente a la mansión — dice Kaho al otro lado de Eriol, apoyada en una rodilla.

— ¿Pero cómo? — le pregunto. El estado en el que me encuentro, no me deja pensar claramente.

—Primero necesito que te calmes Sakura — me pide Kaho, pero la verdad me es imposible.

— ¿Qué pasó? — pregunta Yue llegando como caído del cielo.

—Eriol no pudo esquivar el ataque de Sakura — explica rápidamente Kaho, viendo que de mi boca, no salían más que sollozos — ¿Nos podrías ayudar a llevarlo a la mansión?

— ¡Eriol! — le vuelvo a llamar más desesperadamente, acunando su rostro entre mis manos. Él se mueve un poco, haciendo gestos de dolor.

— ¡Ahh! — se queja Eriol empezando a abrir los ojos. Siento una sensación de alivio recorrerme todo el cuerpo. Cuando abre completamente los ojos, lo primero que hace es buscarme con la mirada — Que fuerte te has vuelto, Sakura — dice intentando reír pero en vez de eso se le escapa un quejido de dolor. Tapo mi boca con mi mano intentando disminuir los sollozos, pero Eriol se da cuenta.

—Sakura, calma, ya pasó. Estoy bien — me dice Eriol limpiando mis lágrimas con sus pulgares. No le contesto nada, no puedo contestarle nada, en parte por mi llanto y por otra por la culpa que siento.

—Eriol, tenemos que llevarte a la mansión para poder revisar tus heridas — le dice Kaho.

—No es nada, en verdad, estoy bien — le dice Eriol.

—En verdad, necesito curar tus heridas — le dice Kaho con suplica.

—Está bien — dice por fin Eriol.

— ¿Puedes levantarte? — pregunta Yue.

—Eso creo — le dice, le tomo la mano para ayudarlo. Se levanta lentamente apoyándose en el árbol, pero cuando se pone de pie completamente, pierde el equilibrio y yo trato de ayudarlo, lo que provoca que ahora yo me encuentre entre el árbol y el peso de su cuerpo. Lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas y traicioneras lágrimas surcan mis mejillas. Escondo mi rostro en su cuello para que no pueda ver mis lágrimas. Desde ahí, puedo sentir el latir rítmico de su corazón y su respiración acompasada, haciéndome cosquillas en mi oído y mi cuello. Su sola presencia me reconforta.

—Sh, tranquila — me dice Eriol, acariciando mi pelo lentamente. Lo aferro un poco más a mí, lo que ocasiona que suelte un quejido de dolor.

—Lo siento, perdóname Eriol, yo… — comienzo a decir pero el coloca un dedo en mis labios.

—He dicho que no pasa nada — y me sonríe.

—Será mejor que te cargue para llegar más pronto a la mansión — le dice Yue a Eriol. Me había olvidado por completo de su presencia. Yue le ayuda a Eriol a recargar todo su peso en su hombro y emprender vuelo rumbo a la mansión, yo me quedo embobada viendo por donde desaparecieron.

—Sakura, será mejor que nos demos prisa — me dice Kaho posando su mano en mi hombro.

—Si — le digo y nos vamos casi corriendo a la mansión. Llegamos, en lo que se me hizo, el recorrido de regreso más largo de toda mi vida

—Ve a la habitación con Eriol y ayúdale a quitarle la ropa mientras yo consigo material de curación — me dice Kaho rápidamente mientras camina hacia otra dirección, yo asiento con la cabeza.

Subo las escaleras y entro a la habitación de Eriol, sin siquiera detenerme a tocar la puerta. Él está solo, acostado en su cama. Yue no está por ninguna parte.

— ¿En dónde está Yue? — le pregunto

—Fue a buscar la llave de mi báculo. Parece que la olvide — me dice.

—Bien. Kaho me dijo que te ayudara a quitarte la ropa — le digo a Eriol. Y hasta ese momento comprendo el significado de mis propias palabras. Tenía que desvestir a Eriol. Me pongo roja con tan solo pensarlo.

— ¿Estás bien, Sakura?, de pronto te sonrojaste mucho — me dice Eriol tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

—Sí, estoy bien — le digo sacudiendo la cabeza y dejando atrás la vergüenza. En estos momentos importaba más curar a Eriol— Vamos, te ayudo a quitarte la camisa.

Eriol se pone de pie con algo de dificultad y comienza a desabotonar su camisa lentamente. Yo me quedo embelesada, viendo la blanca piel de su pecho que comienza a notarse. Me acerco a él y le ayudo a abrir su camisa, deslizándola por sus hombros. Termino de retirar su camisa y la dejo en la cama. No puedo apartar la mirada de la piel de su torso. Es como un imán que me atrae a acariciarlo. Así que aventuro mi mano derecha hacia adelante para tocarlo. La coloco por su cuello y bajo lentamente hasta su pecho. Eriol suelta un suspiro y cierra por un momento sus ojos, para luego volverlos abrir con intensidad reflejada en ellos. Se lleva una mano al pecho cubriendo mi mano y sosteniéndola ahí, a la altura de su corazón. Lleva su mano libre a mi barbilla, levantándola y obligándome a verlo a los ojos. Sus ojos son hipnotizantes. Su sola mirada hace que acerque, poco a poco, a su rostro. Él hace lo mismo, va acercando su rostro al mío. Puedo sentir su aliento pegarme en los labios, acariciándomelos con suavidad. Mi mente vuela lejos, no pienso en nada más que en lo que está a punto de suceder.

Por fin, nuestros labios se encuentran, en un primer beso.

Es una sensación indescriptible, intensa, agradable, y hasta me atrevería a decir, adictiva. Me hace tocar el cielo con ese simple roce.

Esperen un momento.

Ya había sentido antes la calidez de sus labios.

No estoy totalmente segura, pero se parece mucho a la sensación de mi sueño de la noche anterior. Se me hace muy extraño que supiera cómo se sentían los labios de Eriol en los míos ¿Y si no fue un sueño? ¿Si realmente Eriol estaba conmigo esa noche?

Me olvido de todo cuando Eriol comienza a mover sus labios incitando a los míos a seguirle. Es un beso cálido, muy cálido, suave y tierno. Puedo sentirme desfallecer, mis piernas casi no pueden soportar mi peso. Y como si Eriol sintiera lo mismo, pasa sus brazos por mi cintura y me pega completamente a él, yo pongo ambas manos en su pecho.

Después de lo que fueron, horas, minutos, o segundos, el beso terminó.

—No tienes idea de cuánto espere este momento — me susurra Eriol, aún con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Yo me encuentro aún atolondrada

—Eriol… — comienzo, pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse me interrumpe.

—Ya llegue — anuncia Kaho entrando por la puerta, yo me separo lo necesario de Eriol. — Sakura ¿me ayudas?

—Sí, claro — le digo caminando donde la mesilla donde está sacando gasas, vendas y algunas soluciones. Ella me pasa unas gasas con solución para limpiar las heridas de Eriol. Nos ponemos, una a cada lado, de Eriol y lo hacemos que se siente en el borde de la cama. Vamos limpiando cada parte, y aunque él suelta de vez en cuando quejidos, no nos detenemos hasta terminar. Nuestro trabajo en minucioso, tratando de encontrar hasta la herida más menor.

Mi mente se vuelve a perder.

Quisiera que en lugar de las gasas, fueran mis dedos los que tocaran la piel de Eriol. Así que en un movimiento rápido, acaricio la piel de su espalda. Su piel es tan suave, casi como sus labios.

No puedo evitar pensar en el beso que, minutos antes, compartimos. Me hizo sentir algo que, nunca en mi vida, había sentido. Era cierto que siento cierta atracción por Eriol, pero creo que esto va más allá de una simple atracción. Es algo más fuerte.

Y creo que no estoy lista para ello.

—Creo que con eso será suficiente — dice Kaho, desechando las gasas sobrantes como yo lo hago con mis pensamientos.

—Muchas gracias a ambas — nos dice Eriol sonriendo.

—Aquí está tu llave Clow — dice Yue, entrando por la ventana. Eriol se levanta y camina hacia donde se encuentra Yue, quien le entrega inmediatamente la llave de su báculo.

—Sakura, ¿crees que podamos seguir con el entrenamiento? — me pregunta Eriol, volteando a verme.

—Pero, Eriol, ¿te sientes bien como para continuar? —le pregunto un poco indecisa.

—No te preocupes por mí. En esta ocasión, solo se necesitaran tus poderes — me dice Eriol con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, si es así, hagámoslo. — le digo lo más segura que puedo.

—Así me gusta — me dice Eriol poniéndose la camisa. — Regresemos al jardín.

Así que, nos encaminamos de nueva cuenta hacia el jardín. Eriol y yo vamos atrás de Yue y Kaho, quienes van muy serios. Desde que mi hermano formalizo su relación con Kaho, Yukito se volvió distante. Imagino por lo que debe de estar pasando. Lo mejor será darle su espacio, para que reconsidere las cosas. Pero sería más fácil si tuviera a alguien a su lado apoyándolo. En estos momentos, agradezco enormemente que mis amigos estén a mi lado. Pero sobre todo, agradezco que Eriol esté aquí, conmigo, a cada momento.

Eriol se está volviendo en una constante en mi vida.

Y mi mente me lleva nuevamente al beso de hace unos minutos.

Estoy algo distraída por lo que pasó, que no me doy cuenta que hay un escalón y tropiezo, Pero Eriol es más rápido y me coge del brazo pegándome a él, antes de, siquiera, tambalearme.

Quedo muy cerca de su cara y siento unas ganas terribles de volver a probar sus labios.

— ¿Estás bien, Sakura? — me pregunta, pero estoy perdida mirando sus labios.

—Sí — logro responderle, sacudo levemente la cabeza.

—Bien, vamos — me toma la mano y me jala para seguir caminando. Cuando nuestras manos entran en contacto, una corriente eléctrica recorre todo mi cuerpo, logrando estremecerme.

¿Qué me está pasando? 

* * *

><p>Eriol POV<p>

Vamos caminando a la parte más alejada del jardín, llevo de la mano a Sakura. Ella parece estar perdida en sus pensamientos.

Sakura.

No me puedo creer que me haya atrevido a besarla. Pero no me pude resistir. La tenía tan cerca, con su mano acariciando mi pecho desnudo, que fue inevitable. Sentí, por segunda vez, la suavidad de sus labios. Por un momento creí que no me iba a poder separar de ella. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Probablemente me había excedido un poco en mis acciones y debía dar una explicación. Pero, cuando nos separamos, solo le pude decir lo mucho que ansié ese momento. Ella iba a comenzar a hablar. Temía de lo que me fuera a decir. Pero en ese momento entró Kaho, dejándome entre la duda y el alivio.

Pero lo que ocurrió hace un momento, me dio esperanza.

Cuando detuve a Sakura, antes de que cayera, pude ver en su mirada, lo que creo yo, era deseo. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirar mis labios. Es como si esperara a que la volviera a besar. Y con gusto lo haría. Pero creo que no era el momento para ello.

Ambos estamos tan sumidos en nuestros pensamientos, que no nos percatamos de que ya habíamos llegado a lugar. Pero la voz de Kaho nos vuelve a la realidad.

—Llegamos — nos dice, mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas, curiosamente. No dice nada al respecto. Solo me voltea a ver significativamente.

—Bien — digo y con todo el dolor de mi corazón, suelto la mano de Sakura y me dirijo a ella — Ahora lo que vamos a hacer, va a requerir de toda tu concentración y poder.

— ¿Eh? — balbucea Sakura, mirándome con duda.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando me enfrentaste, el día que conociste mi identidad? Con la ayuda de Yue y Kero, trasformaste tu báculo en uno más poderoso — explico — Pues es justamente lo que vas a hacer.

— ¿Quieres que trasforme mi báculo, como aquella ocasión? — me pregunta Sakura sorprendida.

—Exactamente — le doy la razón — con tu poder actual, no debe ser un problema. Así, esto te servirá para controlar mejor las cartas.

—Está bien. Lo intentaré — dice Sakura segura. Asiento con la cabeza, dándole mi apoyo — Lave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto está misión contigo. ¡Libérate! — ya tiene su báculo listo.

—Muy bien. Ahora tienes que concentrarte. Y tratar de pasarle tu poder al báculo. Así como si trataras de transformar una carta — le oriento.

—Bien — me dice Sakura. Pone su báculo frente a ella, sosteniéndolo con ambas manos. Se concentra y la luz de su insignia la ilumina desde el suelo. Una leve ventisca comienza a rodearla. Lo está haciendo muy bien, el báculo comienza a cambiar de forma.

—Recuerda cómo lo hiciste ese día — le digo, pero inmediatamente después me arrepiento, ya que, por su mirada, me doy cuenta que también el he hecho recordar a Syaoran. Más tonto no pude haber sido. Sakura logró vencerme, en gran parte, gracias a él. Y con ese comentario, le hice recordar todo.

Sakura pierde su concentración, pues el poder que brota de ella, comienza a disminuir y el báculo parece retroceder a su forma original.

Una lágrima traicionera, baja por su mejilla.

¡Qué idiota soy!

Debo reparar mi error.

Camino hasta colocarme detrás de ella. Pego mi pecho a su espalda y tomo su cintura con mis manos.

—Estoy aquí, contigo, Sakura — le digo cerca de su oído. Puedo sentirla estremecer. —Tú puedes — le animo. Ella asiente con la cabeza.

Y de nueva cuenta, la energía comienza a fluir de ella. La ventisca que produce, nos revolotea el cabello a ambos. El báculo empieza a brillar con intensidad.

— ¡Sakura! — gritan Touya y Tomoyo, llegando a lugar junto con Kero, Spinel y Nakuru. Los detengo alzando mi mano hacia la dirección donde se aproximan. Sakura necesita no distraerse. Ellos se quedan inmóviles a unos metros de nosotros.

—Vamos, Sakura. Ya falta poco — le digo, animándola, viendo que, de hecho, el báculo está por terminar su trasformación.

—Eriol, ya no puedo más — me dice Sakura. Ciertamente parece que se está quedando sin fuerzas, pues las rodillas se le empiezan a doblar. Paso mi brazo derecho alrededor de su cintura, ayudándola a sostenerse, mientras mi mano izquierda recorre su brazo hasta posarse en su mano izquierda, que esta aferrada al báculo.

—Tú puedes — le digo. Una luz muy brillante emerge del báculo, cegándonos por un momento, para luego desaparecer y mostrarnos la nueva y permanente forma del instrumento de Sakura. Lo ha logrado.

—Lo logré — dice débilmente Sakura.

Como era de esperarse, Sakura se desvanece, y yo evito que caiga, gracias al agarre que tengo sobre su cintura. Previendo no poder con su peso completamente, la cargo en brazos, aunque mis heridas comiencen a arder un poco.

— ¡Sakura! — ahora si se acercan todos, preocupados.

— ¿Se volvió a desmayar? — pregunta Touya, alarmado.

—Tranquilo — le digo — Es normal después de todo el esfuerzo que acaba de realizar.

—Vaya, cambió el báculo con su propio poder — dice sorprendido Yue.

—Sí, Sakura se ha vuelto muy poderosa — le digo, mirando el rostro de Sakura.

—Será mejor que la llevemos a su habitación para que descanse — dice Kaho — además Eriol, también debo revisar tus heridas — todos voltean a verme sorprendidos. Claro, menos Kaho y Yue.

— ¿Heridas? ¿Qué te paso, Eriol? — pregunta Tomoyo, todos esperan mi respuesta.

—En el entrenamiento, Sakura le envió un ataque muy poderoso que no pudo esquivar — contesta Yue con los brazos cruzados, librándome de la explicación.

— ¿Es cierto? — pregunta Kero.

—Sí — le contesto — Eso afirma lo que dije hace un momento. Sakura se ha vuelto muy poderosa.

—Bueno, no perdamos tiempo — dice Touya apurándonos a caminar a la mansión — Espera — se dirige a mi — Será mejor que yo me lleve a Sakura, estas herido — y no tengo más remedio que entregársela, de todos modos, es su hermano.

Llegamos a la mansión. Touya, Tomoyo y Yue, entran a la habitación de Sakura. Los demás me acompañar hasta mi habitación. Kaho hace que, de nueva cuenta, me quite la camisa, para poder revisar las heridas. Hace el mismo procedimiento que hizo anteriormente.

—Vaya. Dime Eriol ¿qué se siente que Sakura ahora sea más poderosa que tú? — me pregunta Nakuru juguetonamente.

—Nada. Se supone que ese es el propósito. Como dueña de las Cartas, es normal que su poder vaya en aumento — le digo simplemente.

—Entonces ¿no te sientes ni un poquito mal? — pregunta Nakuru haciendo algo así como pucheros.

—No — le contesto. Suspira resignada.

—Nunca pensé que Sakura fuera capaz de superarte — dice Kero seriamente.

—Yo sí lo esperaba — le contesto — Después de todo, Sakura también posee una parte del poder de Clow.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Amo Eriol ¿se molestaría si vamos a ver cómo se encuentra la señorita Sakura? — me pregunta Spinel

— No, adelante — les concedo — parece que Sakura te cae bien Spinel.

—Bueno, ella siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo — se sonroja, le dedico una sonrisa.

—Yo los acompaño — anuncia Nakuru — dos muñecos de felpa no pueden andar solos por la casa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo nos llamaste? — le reclaman Kero y Spinel enfrentándola.

—Ya, ya, ya. Mejor vamos — y salen de la habitación dejándonos a Kaho y a mí, a solas.

—Eriol, ¿qué pasó con Sakura? — Me pregunta de pronto Kaho, sorprendiéndome — No creas que no me di cuenta cómo se miraban — tenía razón, no le podía ocultar nada.

—Nos besamos — confieso — antes de que llegaras con las gasas. Y le dije cuánto había esperado ese momento. Ella no alcanzó a responderme nada.

—Siento haber interrumpido — se disculpa

—Llegaste en el momento oportuno. Te confieso que me dio miedo saber que era lo que me quería decir — le digo sinceramente.

—Yo creo que no debe ser malo — me dice Kaho. Tal vez tenga razón, pero no se qué creer. No soportaría que Sakura me dijera que no corresponde a mis sentimientos.

Tocan la puerta.

—Adelante — digo. Y se asoma por la puerta Tomoyo.

—Disculpen. Eriol, Sakura ya despertó y quiere verte — me avisa Tomoyo.

—Muchas gracias, Tomoyo. En un momento voy para allá — le digo y Tomoyo se va.

—Bueno, ya terminé — me dice Kaho — puedes ir a verla si quieres.

— ¿Si quiero? Muero de ganas de verla — le digo a Kaho y ella se ríe.

—Está bien. Te acompaño — me dice mientras termino de acomodar mi camisa. Salimos de la habitación con rumbo hacia la de Sakura. Llegamos y tocamos la puerta y tras un adelante, no adentramos en la habitación. Sakura está sentada en la cama y cobijada hasta la cintura. Los demás la están rodeando. Me acerco decidido a ella.

—Será mejor que los dejemos solos — dice Touya, empujando a todos a fuera de la habitación — en un rato mas volvemos — no les decimos nada, solo nos observamos.

— ¿Cómo estas, Sakura? — le pregunto sentándome en el borde de la cama, frente a ella.

—Mucho mejor, Eriol, ¿y tú?

—Todo bien, Kaho solo reviso las heridas — Sakura baja la mirada — ¿qué pasa?

—No sabes lo que sentí cuando te vi caer contra el árbol y cuando me acerque a ti y estabas inconsciente — sus ojos se nublaron — En ese momento, temí perderte. Todo por mi culpa — su voz se quiebra y dos lágrimas surcan sus mejillas. Yo me apresuro a retirarlas

—Sakura — comprendo su temor, yo lo he sentido muchas veces — Te prometo que no me vas a perder. El ataque me pilló desprevenido, eso es todo.

—En serio, no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, Eriol — me dice.

—No tienes nada que… — y me veo interrumpido por los dulces labios de Sakura, posados en los míos. Sí así me callara cada vez que hablo, me pasaría toda mi vida hablando, solo por sentir sus labios. Es un beso tierno, y cálido. Sakura lentamente se va separando de mí.

—Estuviste conmigo anoche — me dice. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Se dio cuenta de lo que hice. 

Estoy perdido. 

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

¿Qué le dirá Eriol a Sakura? ¿Tratara de explicarle a Sakura? ¿Le confesará sus sentimientos? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio

Aquí les traigo otro nuevo capítulo. No les pude actualizar más pronto, porque no había tenido mucho tiempo, pero aquí estoy!

Ya sé que el titulo no tiene nada que ver... pero me quedé sin ideas! XD

Espero les haya gustado el cap. Y me puedan dejar un review XD

Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron Review y a los que me leen anónimamente.

_**Guest (1): **_para que no te coman las ansias, aquí está otro cap. Muchas gracias!. _**Camili: **_una disculpa, no pude actualizar más pronto. Espero que te haya sorprendido de nuevo XD y también que la melosidad de este cap sea de tu agrado XD Muchas gracias! Saludos! _**Katingas: **_ no te emociones… sigue lo mejor XD _**Nadeshiko19: **_ya sé que no es de caballeros besar a una dama dormida, pero no se pudo resistir XD jaja temo decirte que Shaoran se la va a poner difícil a Sakura pero ahí va a estar Eriol para ayudarla. Muchas gracias! Saludos. _**Anxelin: **_ muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Y respecto a tu duda, sí, Shaoran va a aparecer un día de estos. Muchas gracias y Saludos!

Bueno, espero mas review para este capítulo XD creen que se pueda? XD

Sin más que agregar, nos vemos en el próximo

Saludos!

KristenRock.

p.d: discúlpenme pero perdónenme si encuentran una falta de ortografía o algo parecido, lo que pasa es que no lo revisé porque se me están cerrando los ojos de sueño. Igual si encuentran alguna otra anomalía. :P


	13. Sentimientos

_**Sentimientos**_

* * *

><p>Por el tono en que me dijo eso y la forma en la que me mira, no tenía ninguna duda, estaba totalmente segura. Tengo que decirle la verdad antes de que piense cosas que no son.<p>

—Este… yo… — comienzo pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse me interrumpe. Sakura y yo volteamos. Touya asoma la cabeza a través de ella.

—Sakura, nosotros ya nos vamos —anuncia Touya — mañana vendremos para ver cómo sigues ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, hermano — le dice Sakura — Nos vemos mañana — Touya nos sonríe y desaparece cuando cierra la puerta. De nueva cuenta nos quedamos solos. Sakura regresa su atención a mí — Continúa.

—Bueno, quiero explicarte… — de nueva cuenta abren la puerta. Eso si era mala suerte.

—Sakura, aquí les traigo la cena — entra Tomoyo con las bandejas de comida — Pensé que tal vez estuvieran muy cansados para bajar.

—Te lo agradezco, Tomoyo — le sonríe Sakura.

Suspiro resignado.

Parece que tengo que esperar hasta que terminemos de cenar para poder hablar con Sakura. Aunque por un lado, así tendré más tiempo para formular lo que le voy a decir.

Pongo una mesilla a un lado de la cama de Sakura y Tomoyo y yo la utilizamos para poner ahí nuestra cena. Terminamos de cenar bastante rápido. La verdad el entrenamiento nos había dejado hambrientos.

— ¡Ay Sakurita! con todo lo que ha pasado no he tenido tiempo de grabarte — dice Tomoyo tristemente. Sakura solo ríe.

—No te preocupes, Tomoyo — trato de consolarla — Te aseguro que Sakura va a seguir teniendo momentos fabulosos.

— ¿En verdad? — dice Tomoyo con los ojos iluminados de esperanza.

—Sí, el entrenamiento apenas comienza — le digo.

— ¡Eso es fabuloso! Les tendré el mejor vestuario confeccionado por mí — Tomoyo bailaba por toda la habitación — Ya me tengo que ir — dice de repente y sale de la habitación tan pronto como entró. Sakura y yo nos quedamos anonadados, mirando por donde se fue.

Pensaba explicarle a Sakura lo que pasó anoche, pero ya es un poco tarde. Lo mejor será que mañana se lo explique con más calma.

—Es mejor que me vaya para que puedas descansar — le digo levantándome de mi asiento.

—Eriol — me jala de la mano — quédate conmigo está noche — me pide.

—Sakura… — me he quedado sin palabras. Esto si no me lo esperaba.

—Quiero tenerte aquí conmigo, para convencerme de que estás bien — sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas — No sabes lo que sentí cuando te vi en aquel árbol inconsciente. Temí perderte — unas lagrimas traicioneras se escapan de sus ojos, rodando libres por sus mejillas. Me apresuro a limpiarlas.

— ¿Estás segura? — es lo único que le puedo preguntar.

—Sí — su respuesta es clara.

—Entonces, solo déjame ir por mi ropa — deposito un beso en su frente — no tardo.

Salgo dirigiéndome rápidamente a mi habitación. Estoy nervioso y deseoso. Apenas comprendo el significado de la propuesta de Sakura. Quiere que duerma con ella. Que la acune entre mis brazos. Tocar ese cielo al que pude llegar la noche anterior.

Me cambio de ropa y dejo todo acomodado para la mañana siguiente, así no sospecharan nada. Salgo lo más sigilosamente posible, y sin ningún contratiempo, llego hasta la puerta de la habitación de Sakura. Abro la puerta lentamente y la imagen que se presenta ante mí, me deja sin aliento.

Sakura está recargada en la ventana, con la luz de la luna bañándola, lo que le hace tener un resplandor increíble. Pareciera que estoy viendo a una diosa. Sus ojos tienen un brillo extraño y su boca se encuentra sellada por el silencio. La bata que cubre su ligero camisón de dormir, está caída levemente de un hombro, pero lo suficiente para dejarme apreciar la piel desnuda de este.

Me acerco lenta y silenciosamente hasta ella. Me pongo frente a ella y aventuro mi mano para tocar su angelical rostro. Ella gira su rostro para verme mejor y yo aprovecho esto para descender a sus labios. La beso con tranquilidad y devoción, tratando de demostrarle todo lo que significa para mí, todo lo que estoy dispuesto a dar por ella. Ella me corresponde de la misma forma y pasa un brazo alrededor de mi cuello, acercándome a ella. Inclina su cabeza hasta descansarla en mi hombro, lo que me da un mejor acceso a su boca.

El tiempo dejo de existir para nosotros mientras nos besábamos en esa ventana con la luna como único testigo. Hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire.

Sakura continúa con su cabeza recargada en mi hombro, yo pego nuestras frentes, manteniéndonos unidos.

—Eriol… — susurra Sakura. De pronto me da miedo de lo que pueda decir.

—Shh — le doy un corto beso para silenciarla — No digas nada. Solo te pido que me des la oportunidad de seguir disfrutando del sabor de tus labios. — no sé de donde saqué el valor para pedirle eso.

—Sí, Eriol — murmura Sakura y mi pecho salta rebosante de felicidad. Oh Por Dios. Me ha concedido el permiso de besarla nuevamente. La estrecho fuertemente entre mis brazos.

—Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana tienes instituto y no creo que quieras volver a faltar — le digo separándome solo un poco.

—Tienes razón — levanta la cabeza de mi hombro y empieza a caminar a la cama — Aunque no me importaría faltar si puedo estar contigo todo el día — me quedo inmóvil en mi lugar. ¿Acabo de escuchar eso? Me ha dejado sin habla.

— ¿Eriol? — Me llama volviéndome a la realidad — Déjame revisar tus heridas

—No hace falta, Sakura. Kaho me acaba de curar.

—Por favor. Solo para cerciorarme de que estés bien— me suplica.

—Está bien — le concedo.

—Siéntate en la cama — me ordena y le obedezco sin decir nada. Desabotono la camisa del pijama y me la quito. Sakura se dispone a revisar cada centímetro de mi piel, buscando alguna señal de que algo anda mal. Pero parece no encontrar nada.

Cuando una de sus manos entra el contacto son su piel, no puedo evitar estremecerme.

—Parece que todo está bien — dice por fin.

—Te lo dije. No tienes de que preocuparte — le digo para restarle importancia a mis heridas.

—Bueno, uno nunca sabe — me dice encogiéndose de hombros — Ahora sí, a dormir

Me pongo la camisa pero la dejo desabotonada y me meto en la cama con Sakura, ella inmediatamente esconde su rostro en mi pecho u pone una mano a la altura de mi corazón. La rodeo con mis brazos pegándola lo más que puedo a mí.

—Muchas gracias, Eriol — me dice Sakura, yo le veo confundido — Por la noche que te quedaste conmigo — me sorprende de sobremanera.

—No sabía qué pudieras pensar acerca de eso — le confieso.

—La verdad, fue la mejor noche que he pasado después de tanto tiempo — levanta la mirada hasta encontrarse con la mía — Tú la hiciste especial — mi corazón vuelve a saltar de felicidad.

—Me alegro — le beso la coronilla y le acaricio el cabello.

Y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

Me despierto antes de que pueda salir el sol, para evitar encontrarme a alguien de regreso. Descanso la cabeza de Sakura en la almohada y le doy un último beso en los labios. Me dispongo a salir, no sin antes agradecerle mentalmente a Sakura estás noches maravillosas a su lado.

SAKURA POV

Los días van pasando, los entrenamientos se siguen llevando a cabo por las tardes, sin novedades y lo mejor de todo, sin consecuencias. Eriol me ha ayudado bastante a controlar mi poder. Ahora me siento más libre, mucho más capaz de todo. La luz ha vuelto a mi vida. Y esa luz tiene nombre: Eriol. Sinceramente, Eriol vino a cambiar mi vida totalmente. El tiempo, cuando estoy con él se me pasa volando.

Hoy fue el último día de clases del instituto, y como tal salimos temprano. Las vacaciones de Diciembre por fin comienzan. Ya nos hacía falta un buen descanso.

La mamá de Tomoyo, nos ha invitado a un gran baile que se celebrara mañana en su mansión, porque quiere cerrar un trato con unos empresarios ingleses, y qué mejor para impresionarlos. Eriol está ayudando con la organización, además él también va a participar como representante de las empresas de su padre. Tomoyo se hará cargo de los vestidos de todos, pero aún nos quedan accesorios que comprar. Así que hoy hemos quedado de ir a Tokio para comprar las cosas que nos hacen falta.

Voy camino a la mansión, he quedado de pasar por Eriol. Se ha quedado solo en la mansión y no sabe cómo llegar a la dirección en la que nos quedamos de ver con los demás. Yukito y Nakuru nos sorprendieron pues han estado saliendo juntos desde hace unos días, por supuesto, Spinel los acompaña a todos lados para que no puedan cometer locuras y a eso también se sumó Kero. Qué bueno que las cosas por aquí estén mejor.

Casi voy a llegar a entrada de la mansión cuando algo se posa en mi mejilla. Volteo hacia arriba. Ha comenzado a nevar ¡Qué bien! En los días anteriores ya habían comenzado las nevadas, pero no las había podido disfrutar. Pero ahora sí.

Desplego mis brazos a mis lados y comienzo a dar vueltas. Me siento como una niña nuevamente. No puedo evitar reír. Me sorprendo cuando de pronto me toman de la cintura y me levantan. Bajo mi mirada para encontrarme con la de Eriol. Mi sonrisa de hace más ancha. Me baja lentamente hasta que mis pies tocan el suelo.

—Lo siento — me dice — no pude contener las ganas de tenerte entre mis brazos — me sonrojo y bajo mi mirada un poco apenada. Él me toma de la barbilla, obligándome a verlo nuevamente — Te ves hermosa — me dice y me besa tiernamente.

Eso es algo de las cosas buenas que me han sucedido, debo admitirlo. A partir de la extraña plática que tuvimos, la última noche que estuvimos juntos, nos hemos permitido compartir pequeños besos instantáneos, en cualquier lugar y en cualquier hora, sin que nadie se entere, claro. No sé que pueda implicar todo esto, pero debo de admitirlo, me gusta, y mucho. Así que no puedo frenar la situación. Y menos porque Eriol cada día que pasa, va entrando más en mi corazón.

— ¿Nos vamos? — le digo cuando nos separamos.

—Claro — me ofrece su brazo caballerosamente y yo lo acepto sonriéndole. Caminamos hasta unas calles más adelante, donde nos encontraríamos a los demás. Llegamos y ya estaban ahí Kaho, mi hermano, Yukito, Nakuru y Tomoyo. Supongo que Spinel y Kero están dentro de la pequeña bolsa que lleva Tomoyo.

Les hago un gesto con la mano, para que vean que ya llegamos.

—Hasta que llegan, monstruo — me dice mi hermano socarronamente — ¿les costó encontrar la calle? — Eriol se sonroja levemente.

—Hermano — le digo apretando mi puño.

— ¡Touya! — Le regaña Kaho — Déjalos tranquilos — luego se vuelve a nosotros — Que bueno que ya están aquí.

—Bueno, ya que estamos todos reunidos, es hora de irnos — y como por arte de magia, un auto negro se estaciono frente a nosotros. El chofer rápidamente se bajo para abrirnos la puerta. Este carro sería pues el que nos trasportaría hasta el centro de Tokio para no perder mucho tiempo en tren.

Cuando llegamos, estaba muy entusiasmada, admirando cada detalle de la ciudad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía a Tokio.

Caminamos por muchas calles, buscando esto, comprando aquello. La verdad estábamos rendidos. Llegamos a una pequeña plaza, en medio de la ciudad, y en ella se podía ver un hermoso café. Nos quedamos un momento decidiendo si entrar o no entrar, pero comenzó a nevar y tuvimos que correr a refugiarnos.

Era un hermoso negocio, con un ambiente hogareño. La primera planta, estaban pequeñas chimeneas rodeadas por sillones y una mesa de centro. En la parte de arriba, estaba una hermosa terraza. Decidimos sentarnos y pedir un café para esperar que la tormenta disminuyera y también para descansar un poco. Termino mi café y le pido a Eriol que me acompañe para ver la terraza. Él accede gustoso.

La terraza está cubierta por un tejaban que impide que la nieve llegue hasta ella, pero eso no impide que este helada. El paisaje desde aquí en asombroso. La nieve ha pintado de blanco arboles y edificios, creando la postal perfecta de Diciembre.

—Qué hermoso — digo perdida en el paisaje.

—No más que tú— me dice Eriol y me sonrojo. Él siempre causa ese efecto en mí. Una brisa helada pasa haciéndome tiritar — ¿Tienes frío?

—Sí, un poco — le digo abrazándome.

—Ven — me pide. Desabotona su gran abrigo y lo abre. Corro para refugiarme en su pecho. Su fragancia me adormila por momentos y me llena de calidez. Con él desaparece todo el frío de mi cuerpo y de mi corazón — ¿Estás mejor? — me pregunta.

—Mucho mejor — me aprieto un poco más a él. Nos quedamos así, abrazados, disfrutando del paisaje y de la compañía del otro.

—Sakura — me llama. Levanto mi rostro para mirarlo — como sabes el baile es estilo inglés y en mi país, se acostumbra llevar una pareja a ese tipo de eventos, así que… ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja? — me invita Eriol.

—Ya sabes la respuesta. No tienes que preguntar — él me ve esperando — Claro que sí. Me encantaría — su sonrisa se agranda. Me pongo de puntitas para darle un breve beso.

—Muchachos, ya nos vamos — nos llama Kaho, haciendo señas con la mano para que podamos verla. Mi hermano se encuentra detrás de ella, con una mirada de poco amigos dirigida hacia nosotros. Me quedo confundida por su actitud. Pero luego reacciono y me separo de Eriol rápidamente, un poco sonrojada. Touya da un suspiro de resignación.

—Vamos — le digo tomándolo de la mano y caminando hacia los demás. Lo único que nos faltaba comprar eran algunos adornos para el salón de fiesta, y de eso Eriol era el único. Cuando llegamos a la tienda propuesta por Tomoyo, no tuvimos que separar. Él comenzó a ver los artículos de la tienda con mucho detenimiento. Yo lo seguía con la mirada.

No me había percatado de que Tomoyo se había puesto a mi lado.

—Su relación ha ido progresando — comienza Tomoyo, logrando captar mi atención — lo sé todo — no me sorprende viniendo de Tomoyo, siempre ha sido muy perceptiva.

—No sé lo que me pasa con Eriol, en verdad — le explico — Cuando lo tengo cerca, me siento temblar y una calidez recorre mi cuerpo. Me siento muy bien a su lado.

—Sakura, parece que te has enamorado — ríe Tomoyo.

¿Enamorada? ¿Yo? ¿De Eriol? Oh Por Dios. Era verdad. Ese extraño sentimiento que se había instalado en su pecho era… amor.

—Estoy enamorada — digo lentamente, probando cada letra. Volteo a ver a Eriol y ahora no me cabe duda.

—Creo que sí, Sakura — me dice Tomoyo riendo.

—Lo estoy — digo feliz.

—Me da mucho gusto, amiga — me felicita Tomoyo. — Pero creo que, por ahora, deberías de ir a buscar a tu hermano y a Kaho porque ya nos vamos.

—Si — le contesto feliz. Salgo corriendo de la tienda tan rápido que choco contra una persona.

—Disculpa — le digo, a quien casi derribo, sin abrir mis ojos.

—Descuida — me quedo impactada. Su voz se me hace tan familiar. Abro los ojos lentamente, esperando que sea un mal sueño.

Pero no es así.

Frente a mí se encontraba _él._

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

Chan chaaan chaaaan chaaaaaaaaaan!

¿Quién será? ¿Le dirá Sakura a Eriol que está enamorada de él? ¿Qué pasará en el baile? ¡Descúbranlo!

OMG! Estamos llegando a la parte más emocionante de nuestro fic! Y casi a su gran final!

Muchas gracias a todos lo que a pesar del tiempo que lleva el fic, siguen mandando reviews haciéndome muy feliz XD

_**Camili: **_para que ahora si termines con tus uñas XD Como siempre nuestro Eriol todo un caballero logró llegar hasta el corazón de Sakura. Y pronto tus dudas sobre Shaoran serán resueltas. Muchas gracias! Saludos. _**Coraline Kinomoto: **_jajaja Eriol solo provoca que lo ame XD Y ya ves que ya todos tiene su parejita, bueno nos falta la pequeña Tomoyo, pero esperemos que para el baile le podamos conseguir a alguien! XD Aquí tiene la actualización, Muchas Gracias. Saludos. _**Guest: **_para que ahora te quedes sin más palabras XD viene lo emocionante! Y más besos por supuesto. Muchas gracias. Saludos _**Nadeshiko19: **_a mí tampoco me molestaría que Eriol se metiera en mi cama en medio de la noche y me besara *—* XD Aquí tienes la actualización! Muchas gracias! Saludos!

Una disculpa porque me tarde un poco más en actualizar, pero no había tenido casi tiempo. Espero que el tiempo haya valido la pena.

Y ya saben, opiniones, criticas, invitaciones a salir XD en un review! Que eso me haría muy feliz!

Muchas gracias!

Saludos

Atte.

KristenRock


	14. De Encuentros a Descubrimientos

Su voz se me hace tan familiar. Abro los ojos lentamente, esperando que sea un mal sueño.

Pero no es así.

Frente a mí se encontraba _él._

* * *

><p><em><strong>De Encuentros a Descubrimientos<strong>_

Me ve con sorpresa también. Tampoco se esperaba encontrarse conmigo.

El encontrarme con esos ojos achocolatados que me robaron por tanto tiempo el sueño, ha abierto heridas que creí cerradas. Todo el dolor que causó viene de pronto a mi pecho.

No puedo soportarlo más.

No le doy tiempo de decir nada y salgo corriendo en busca de la única persona que puede consolarme en estos momentos: Eriol.

Mientras corro lo más rápido posible, gruesas lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos bajando por mis mejillas. Son el reflejo del claro dolor que siento en estos momentos. Así que no hago nada por limpiarlas.

¿Por qué tenía que regresar? ¿Por qué justamente cuando empezaba a olvidarlo? O por lo menos dejar de extrañarlo tanto. ¿Olvidarlo? No sé si realmente lo hice.

Llego a la tienda donde dejé a Eriol y lo busco con la mirada. Cuando lo encuentro, renuevo la carrera hasta llegar con él. Me lanzo a abrazarlo, llorando desconsoladamente. Él, sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo me devuelve el abrazo.

—Sakura, ¿qué pasó? — me cuestiona asustado por mi reacción.

—Lo vi, Eriol. Era _él. __—_ logro decir solo eso, pues el llanto no me deja. Es suficiente para que Eriol me comprenda.

— ¿Estás segura? — pregunta. No lo pude haber confundido. Nunca olvidaría el rostro de una persona. Mucho menos el de él.

—Sí, completamente — lo siento tensarse — Abrázame, Eriol — le suplico y él accede, pegándome más a su cuerpo. Mi llanto no cesa, pero estar en los brazos de Eriol es reconfortante.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunta Tomoyo acercándose a nosotros, con los demás detrás de ella. Trato de contestarle pero el llanto no me deja. Eriol le contesta.

—Parece que se encontró a… — un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer. Iba a decir su nombre. Después de tanto tiempo iba a escucharlo. Pero parece que Eriol se da cuenta — bueno a _él. _

—Ese desgraciado — murmura Touya apretando los puños — Si regresó, será mejor que no se acerque.

—Será mejor que regresemos — dice Kaho, poniendo una mano en el hombro de mi hermano para tranquilizarlo, a la vez que me mandaba miradas de comprensión.

—Si tienen razón. Déjenme marcarle al chofer — dice Tomoyo sacando su celular. Me escondo en el pecho cálido de Eriol, mientras él me acaricia la espalda.

Trato nuevamente de tranquilizarme.

Aún no puedo creer que lo haya tenido frente a mí. Tanto tiempo que esperé a que él regresará. Tantos sueños donde él era el protagonista, donde nunca se iba de mi lado. Suplicas a la luna, en mis noches de insomnio, pidiéndole que regresará a mí. Tantos escenarios que mi mente creó, para el momento en que nos volviéramos a ver.

Pero nunca me imaginé esto.

Al pasar los años, mi esperanza comenzó a morir y mis sueños se convirtieron en pesadillas. El dolor que me causó su partida me iba matando poco a poco. Él iba reclamando mi vida. Y yo no hacía absolutamente nada para detenerlo. Aún en la distancia, él tenía mucho control sobre mí.

Pero ahora no es así.

No me voy a dejar vencer nuevamente.

—Vamos, Sakura — me invita Eriol, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Pasa un brazo alrededor de mis hombros e iniciamos la marcha.

El trayecto hacia la mansión fue en silencio total. Todos tenían la mirada fija en mí. Lo podía sentir aún cuando la mía estaba perdida a través de la ventana. Eriol en ningún momento retiro su brazo de mis hombros.

—Sakura… — me llama Kero, quien me mira con una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza. Le acaricio la cabeza, brindándole una pequeña sonrisa triste. Quién mejor que mi pequeño guardián para entender lo que siento en estos momentos. Él que ha estado conmigo en cada instante de mi vida. Se lo agradezco internamente.

Llegamos minutos después a la mansión. Ya ha anochecido. Este fin de semana mi hermano y Kaho también se van a hospedar en la mansión, por motivo del baile, ya que a ellos también los invito la mamá de Tomoyo. Tomo rumbo hacia mi habitación en silencio y ante la atenta mirada de todos.

—Te acompaño a tu habitación — se ofrece Eriol tomándome del brazo. Asiento levemente y nos encaminamos en silencio a mi habitación.

La presencia de Eriol me reconforta de sobremanera. Solo él es capaz de eliminar el dolor que siento. Solo él es capaz de sanar mi corazón, como lo ha hecho todo este tiempo.

Así que, en cuando llegamos a la habitación y él cierra la puerta, me lanzo a besarlo desesperadamente, pegándolo contra la puerta. Él se queda estático, hasta que reacciona y me toma de los hombros separándome de él suavemente, evitando herirme.

—Sakura, ¿Qué pasa? — me vuelve a preguntar, confundido por mi actitud.

—Solo quiero olvidar — le digo sinceramente, dibujando el contorno de su cara con mis dedos — Hazme olvidar, Eriol — mi voz está cargada de suplica.

— ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? — me pregunta acariciando mi cara igualmente como yo hago con la suya.

—Solo bésame — le pido y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, me lo concede. Nos quedamos así, besándonos, hasta que siento que me levanta en brazos, paso instintivamente mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, y comienza a caminar a la cama. Todo sin dejar de besarme.

Me deposita suavemente en la cama y él se tira a mi costado. Lo jalo del cuello para que se acomode encima de mí y lo hace.

No pude encontrar otra mejor forma para que Eriol me ayudara a echar todo fuera de mi cabeza. En estos momentos, solo existimos él y yo. Sus labios suaves moviéndose al compás con los míos, su peso sobre mí, y sus manos recorriendo delicadamente mis costados.

Cuando el beso se vuelve más demandante, Eriol se separa de mis labios, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas. Se ve tan tierno, que comienzo a acariciar su rostro con las yemas de mis dedos.

—Será mejor que me vaya — me dice aún muy agitado, levantando su peso de mí con ayuda de sus manos.

—No. Quédate está noche conmigo — lo jalo haciendo que, nuevamente, su peso caiga sobre mí.

—Tu hermano está aquí en la mansión. No creo que lo vaya a tomar muy bien — por un lado tiene razón, Touya puede entrar en cualquier momento y armar un escándalo. Pero la verdad, no me importa.

—Por favor. Te necesito — insisto. No sé por qué, pero siento ganas de llorar y mis ojos se nublan.

—Está bien. Me quedaré — y se acomoda a mi lado y comienza a quitarse el abrigo y los zapatos. Yo lo imito. No nos molestamos en cambiarnos de ropa. No queremos romper el momento. La cercanía del otro. Eriol no mete a ambos bajo las cobijas. Me abrazo a Eriol y él hace lo mismo, sosteniéndome fuertemente.

Esta noche iba a ser helada.

Pero junto a Eriol, no podía sentir más que calidez.

—Sakura… — me llama Eriol y levanto mi cabeza para verlo mejor. Parece que está buscando las palabras adecuadas. — creo que ya es tiempo…

— ¿Tiempo de qué? — pregunto confundida.

—Tiempo de que enfrentes a Syaoran — pronuncia su nombre y un escalofrió me recorre. — Él está aquí en Japón por alguna razón y no dudo que también sea por ti.

—No sé si estoy lista — le confieso.

—Claro que lo estás — me contradice — ya han pasado muchos años.

—No lo sé. Él fue la persona más importante de mi vida, lo sabía y simplemente me abandonó — El dolor se hace presente al recordar — No sé cómo reaccionar.

—Por eso mismo. Es como si cerrarás un ciclo — me acaricia la espalda — Empezar una nueva vida — su voz se vuelve un susurro casi inaudible — de la que espero ser parte.

—Creo que tienes razón — le digo decididamente — si se llega la oportunidad tendré que enfrentarme a él. Por mucho que me duela.

—Yo estaré a tu lado para lo que necesites — me promete Eriol. Eso me hace sonreír.

— ¿Eriol? — le llamo.

— ¿Sí?

—Por supuesto que serás parte de mi nueva vida. Nunca lo dudes. Eso me encantaría — me sonríe. Tengo que pensar muy seriamente en decirle mis sentimientos a Eriol, pero quiero que sea una ocasión muy especial. Le doy un breve beso antes de acomodarme para dormir. — Buenas noches, Eriol.

—Contigo siempre lo son — me cumple Eriol besando mi coronilla — Buenas Noches, Sakura — le escucho antes de quedarme profundamente dormida.

Me despierto en la mañana cuando los rayos del sol se cuelan por la ventana. Trato de moverme, pero algo me lo impide. Son los brazos de Eriol, rodeándome fuertemente. Me sorprendo al encontrar a Eriol todavía dormido. Por lo general, en las noches que dormimos juntos —que no son tantas como quisiera —él se despierta en la madrugada, antes de que puedan verlo, y se va. La verdad, anhelaba poder despertar con él a mi lado. Así que me encanta que se haya quedado. Me muevo lentamente para evitar despertarlo, pero cuando levanto mi mirada a su rostro, él ya esta viéndome con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días — me saluda. Tiene el cabello despeinado y el semblante aún medio dormido. Me muerdo el labio inferior. Se ve tan tierno que me dan unas terribles ganas de besarlo. Así que no me resisto y estampo mis labios contra los suyos.

—Si hubiera sabido que despertar a tu lado era así de bueno, desde la primera noche me hubiera quedado — me dice brindándome una gran sonrisa. Eso me hace sentir extremadamente bien.

—Y ahora que sabes lo que se siente… — pongo mi peso encima de él, con mis manos a sus costados sosteniéndome — ¿Qué vas a hacer? — me sorprendo por lo que digo. Nunca pensé que llegaría a ser tan desinhibida.

—Mmm… eso me suena a una proposición indecorosa — su voz es tan seductora que cualquiera podría caer a sus pies — ¿Acaso me estas proponiendo que duerma contigo todas las noches? — me pregunta utilizando el mismo tono. Me acerco a su rostro hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

—Tal vez — le susurro tratando de imitar su tono de voz. Y lo beso nuevamente. Pongo mis manos en su pecho, estrujando un poco su camisa. Él me toma de la cintura pegándome, si es posible, más a él. El beso se vuelve apasionado y una sensación muy cálida recorre mi cuerpo. Nunca había sentido esto con nadie más. Ni había estado en esta posición. La posición que compartimos Eriol y yo, es muy… intima. Puedo sentir el cuerpo de Eriol, en su totalidad, debajo de mí. El calor que desprende su cuerpo es reconfortante.

Nos seguimos besando, perdidos el uno en el otro, que no nos damos cuenta cuando la puerta se abre y revela a mi hermano tras de sí. No nos da tiempo siquiera de separar nuestros labios.

—Sakura, ¿cómo te… — se queda inmóvil al ver la posición en la que estamos — ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? 

Esto definitivamente no era bueno… 

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

¿Qué creen? Tengo 36 horas sin dormir y ando de buenas! XD

Por eso Hoy es **2 x 1**

Sí, leyeron bien! Hoy voy a subir dos capítulos! Este es el primero, el otro espero subirlo un poco más tarde… si es que mi cama no se atraviesa en mi camino y caigo en coma XD

Muchas gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review, me ponen en sus favoritos y alertas!

_**Katingas: **_jajaja para que veas lo trabajosa de su situación XD tqm! _**Camili: **_definitivamente puedes usar uñas postizas XD no te creas. Ahora tú también junto a Sakura tienes que decidirte por alguno de los dos, mira que no la tienen fácil. Pero aún falta saber muchas cosas de Syaoran. Muchas gracias! Saludos**Princess**.**Arrancar** _** 4Sakura: **_jaja ya supiste quién es? Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero te guste el cap. Saludos _**Maysilee Li: **_jaja pues mira que Sakura no le pensó bien y salió corriendo, pero creo que hubiera sido muy buena idea que lo golpeara. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Saludos. _**Paola: **_aquí está la actualización! Espero te guste. Muchas gracias. Saludos! _**Nadeshiko19:**_ jeje Eriol está esperando el momento adecuado para pedirle a Sakura que comparta su vida con él, ya sabes tiene que hacerlo romantico XD Y no te preocupes a mí tampoco me gusta Tomoyo para pareja de Shaoran. Estoy pensando si habrá una secuela o no, todo dependerá de la idea, aunque tengo una pero de un reted M XD no se si sea conveniente, a ti que te parecería? Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Neftali24 **_jeje espero no hacer sufrir mucho a Sakura y a Eriol. Espero te guste el cap. Muchas gracias Saludos.

Sin más que agregar, nos vemos al rato.

Son las 3:00 am y mi cama se ve antojosa XD

Saludos

Atte.

KristenRocksto definitivamente no era bueno...acii pecho. e Sakura -istir a besarla. a volver a golpearme .aclara su duda. ermano tras de


	15. El Baile

_**El Baile  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>—Sakura, ¿cómo te… — se queda inmóvil al ver la posición en la que estamos — ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? — su cara de pronto se vuelve roja del coraje. Eriol y yo reaccionamos y nos levantamos rápidamente de la cama, acomodando nuestras ropas.<p>

—No es lo que piensas — trata de explicar Eriol.

— ¿Qué no es lo que pienso? — Touya eleva el tono de su voz.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? — llega Kaho apresurada. Nadie le contesta. Así que ella nos voltea a ver, buscando la respuesta. El vernos a Eriol y a mí, con la misma ropa de ayer, los labios un poco hinchados por el beso y las mejillas sonrojadas, aclara su duda. Definitivamente piensa, como mi hermano, que pasó algo. Luego tendré que arreglar las cosas también con ella. Pero por ahora el que importa es mi hermano.

—Touya, nosotros… — comienzo pero él me corta.

— ¡Tú! — Señala a Eriol — tenemos que hablar — y se da media vuelta para salir de la habitación dando un portazo. Eriol me voltea a ver un poco asustado.

—Ve con él — le animo. Me pongo de puntitas y le doy un breve beso, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Él asiente con la cabeza y se va tras de Touya.

—Sakura… — comienza Kaho, pero yo le corto explicándole todo de golpe.

—Te juro que no pasó nada. Solo dormimos — le digo rápidamente.

—Está bien. Les creo — me da una sonrisa.

— ¿En serio? — pregunto un poco dudosa.

—Sí, en verdad. Confío en ustedes — posa una mano en mi hombro — Además se que Eriol nunca se propasaría contigo — Tiene razón, Eriol siempre me ha respetado — Es un caballero ante todo.

—Sí, tienes razón — es algo de las muchas cosas que amo de él.

—Es mejor que te des un baño. Tenemos que ayudar a Tomoyo con la preparación del baile — ¡Es cierto! El baile es hoy. Se me había olvidado por completo.

—Voy que corro — y me voy hacia el baño, pensando qué es lo que están hablando Eriol y mi hermano.

* * *

><p>Eriol POV<p>

¡Dios Santo! ¿Cómo me pude meter en este problema? Si no me hubiera quedado dormido, Touya nunca se habría dado cuenta de nuestro pequeño secreto. Pero ahora tengo que pagar las consecuencias.

Pero la verdad, nada puede opacar le felicidad que siento de amanecer con Sakura entre mis brazos. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara sin que yo pueda evitarlo.

Veo a Touya entrar a una habitación vacía. Suspiro. Tengo que aclarar las cosas con él. Entro a la habitación y cierro la puerta tras de mí, como la última vez que hablamos. Me vuelvo a él para comenzar a hablar, pero entonces su puño se estampa contra mi cara, haciéndome caer al piso con el labio partido y la sangre brotando de él.

—Eso es por intentar propasarte con Sakura — me dice Touya enojado. Definitivamente no me esperaba algo como esto de parte de él. Pero por lo menos puede servir para que saque su coraje y se tranquilice, y así podamos hablar.

—No pasó nada — le digo poniéndome de pie con dificultad. La verdad me maree un poco — Nunca me propasaría con Sakura.

— ¿Entonces qué hacías en su cuarto, con ella encima de ti, besándose? — exige Touya. Definitivamente eso era difícil de explicar. No tenía palabras las palabras adecuadas.

—No es la primera vez que pasa — le digo y al instante me arrepiento.

— ¿Qué? — su rostro se vuelve a poner rojo y entonces se abalanza hacia mí, dispuesto a volver a golpearme. Logró bloquear su ataque, pero él intenta de nueva cuenta golpearme, así que como defensa, le doy un puñetazo en la mandíbula, mandándolo al otro lado de la habitación. Se queda tirado en el suelo, tratando de recuperarse. Aprovecho esto para comenzar a hablar.

—Sakura y yo solo dormimos juntos en un par de ocasiones — le digo — Y por increíble que parezca, en esas noches las pesadillas de Sakura desaparecieron.

Touya más que nadie sabe el tormento de las pesadillas de Sakura y de su insomnio, así que no le tengo que explicar nada. Me mira fijamente, sentado en el suelo, en silencio. Yo continúo.

—Anoche, Sakura estaba muy alterada, por el motivo que ya sabes, así que me pidió que me quedará y yo accedí — le digo — Solo dormimos y es así como ella se tranquiliza — le vuelvo a mencionar. Touya se queda en silencio.

—Me cuesta mucho admitirlo pero tienes razón — le veo confundido — Sakura parece más tranquila cuando estás con ella. Hay algo que ha cambiado en ella. Hasta ha vuelto a sonreír.

Ver feliz a Sakura es mi mayor recompensa.

—Prometiste salvarla — continúa Touya — y parece que lo has logrado — se levanta y camina hasta mí. — Tengo que darte las gracias — sus cambios de humor en veces me sorprenden. Hace un minuto quería matarme a golpes y ahora me agradece. Qué raro.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por Sakura — le digo.

—Sí, lo sé. Al principio dudé — confiesa — pero lo has demostrado con el tiempo — nos quedamos en silencio.

—En cuanto a los besos… — tengo que sacar este tema para terminar de aclarar las cosas con él — Sabes que amo a tu hermana y sinceramente… no me puedo resistir a besarla. Lamento que nos encontraras en esa situación y te enterarás de esa forma.

— ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que tienen una relación o algo parecido? — pregunta Touya. la verdad no sabía cómo nombrar lo que tenía con Sakura. Nos besábamos cuando queríamos. Dormíamos juntos. Pero nunca lo habíamos aclarado.

—No, aún no — le contesto con sinceridad. Pero hoy haría que eso cambiara por completo. Si todo sale como espero, claro.

—Debo preguntarte ¿hasta dónde quieres llegar con Sakura? — su pregunta es válida, ya que es lo que le quería comentar.

—Touya, quiero iniciar algo formal con Sakura — le digo lo más seriamente que puedo, pero estoy bastante nervioso — y tú, como su hermano, quisiera que me dieras tu consentimiento para hacerlo — se queda en silencio, aumentando mi incertidumbre.

—Está bien — dice y alivio me baña — tienes mi consentimiento.

—Muchas gracias — le agradezco de verdad. Touya me da la mano en señal de paz y yo la estrecho, aceptando.

—Solo espero que no la abandones — me dice ya más tranquilo.

—Nunca pasará eso, créeme. Lo que más deseo es quedarme para siempre al lado de Sakura — le confieso.

—En ese caso, la próxima vez que quieras un consentimiento, pídeselo a mi padre, ya que solo él puede darte la mano de Sakura — me dice dejándome perplejo.

Me ha dado su consentimiento.

No solo para formalizar mi relación con Sakura… sino para también… oh por Dios.

Touya suelta una risilla por mi expresión y comienza a caminar por la salida.

—Por cierto — voltea a verme — siento lo del golpe — se disculpa.

—No te preocupes. Ya estamos a mano — asiente con la cabeza y sale.

Sacudo la cabeza y salgo de la habitación. Hoy iba a ser un día muy largo. Pero no por eso iba a dejar de ser especial. Tengo que arreglar todo para que lo sea. Y salgo de la habitación para comenzar a arreglar todo. 

* * *

><p>Sakura POV<p>

Kaho, Tomoyo y yo, estamos coordinando los últimos detalles de los adornos del salón, mientras Nakuro se la pasa revoloteando de aquí para allá llevando y trayendo cosas. Llevamos en eso toda la mañana, pero ha valido la pena. Ha quedado fantástico. Parece como sacado de un cuento de hadas. Eriol se esmeró demasiado en elegir los adornos adecuadamente. Suspiro.

Eriol.

No lo he visto en toda la mañana. Según Tomoyo, él se va a encargar del acomodo del jardín, así que probablemente esté ahí. Necesito verlo. Por una parte, para saber lo que pasó con mi hermano, pero por otra… simplemente porque lo necesito.

Es mejor que me concentre en lo que estoy haciendo sino quiero dejar todo y salir a buscarlo.

Terminamos por fin de adornar toda la casa. Ya se ha hecho tarde, faltan solo dos horas para el baile, por lo que nos vamos todas a la habitación de Tomoyo para arreglarnos. Vestidos ampones y guantes de seda nos esperan. Nos arreglamos relativamente rápido, aunque viendo el reloj nos dimos cuenta que no es así, ya que solo faltaban algunos minutos para que el baile diera comienzo. Me asomo por la ventana. Ya los invitados han comenzado a llegar.

De pronto, me siento muy nerviosa y no tengo idea del por qué. Decido no darle más importancia y me dispongo a bajar junto con mis amigas.

Nos acomodamos junto a la madre de Tomoyo para hacer nuestra aparición en público. Ella y Tomoyo toman la delantera, mientras que las demás las seguimos por detrás. El vocero hace nuestra presentación.

—Damas y caballero — anuncia — La Señora Daidouji y su hija Tomoyo — ellas bajan las escaleras y hacen una pequeña reverencia al final. Sonomi toma la palabra.

—En nombre de mi familia, les agradezco su asistencia a este baile. Esperamos que sea de su agrado. Disfruten — hasta ellas llegan dos hombres. Un señor alto de tez blanca y resplandecientes ojos grises, un poquito gordo y, él que parecía ser su hijo, ya que compartía las mismas facciones. Se inclinaron ante ellas y les brindaron su brazo. Se fueron hasta el salón.

Cuando me doy cuenta Kaho y Nakuru ya han bajado las escaleras. Touya llega de inmediato ante Kaho y le da un beso antes de tomarla de la mano y llevársela. Para recibir a Nakuru se encuentra Yukito, quien tímidamente le ofrece el brazo, ella lo toma sonriente y también desaparecen entre la multitud. Debo de admitir que mi hermano y Yukito se ven muy bien vestidos con esos elegantes trajes ingleses. Pero toda mi admiración por ellos se va, cuando veo a Eriol al pie de las escaleras, mirándome con una sonrisa. Atractivo queda muy corto para describir como se ve. Nos miramos fijamente y todo el mundo desaparece. Bajo las escaleras, esperando no tropezarme con el vestido, ya que no pienso apartar mi mirada de Eriol. Cuando por fin estoy frente a él, se inclina respetuosamente y toma mi mano depositando un beso en ella, después, la coloca sobre su brazo y comienza a guiarme al salón.

— Te ves hermosa — me susurra al oído y me sonrojo inmediatamente.

—Gracias — contesto tímidamente — Tú también te ves muy bien. — y entonces me fijo en la herida que tiene en su labio — ¿Qué te pasó? — le pregunto alarmada.

—Nada — me sonríe — solo tu hermano y yo arreglamos algunas cuentas.

— ¿Touya te golpeó? ¿Con que derecho? — cómo se atrevía mi hermano a golpearlo. Entiendo que no que descubrió no debió de haber sido muy agradable, pero aún así no tenía derecho. Esto me pone furiosa — Va a ver… — Eriol me jala hasta él.

—Calma — me da un breve beso — no es nada de qué preocuparse. Ya arreglé las cosas con tu hermano. Además no quiero que te pelees con él — me dice.

—Está bien — accedo, pero aun así, mi hermano y yo teníamos una charla pendiente.

Llegamos al salón, que estaba repleto de gente que no conocía.

—Ven, quiero presentarte a un buen amigo — me jala hacia un grupo de personas.

—Sir John Wilson —llama Eriol y entonces el hombre que recibió a la madre de Tomoyo se voltea.

—Dios Santo. Eriol Hiiragizawa — le sonríe el hombre, le da un apretón de manos — Qué alegría verte por aquí. ¿Haciéndote cargo de los negocios familiares?

—Algo así — le contesta Eriol — Me gustaría presentarle a la señorita Sakura Kinomoto — me acerca de la cintura a la conversación — Sakura, Sir Wilson es un viejo amigo de la familia — Sir Wilson me hace una reverencia.

—Encantado de conocerla, Señorita Kinomoto — me dice.

—El placer es mío, Sir — yo también hago una reverencia.

—Encantadora mujer, Eriol. Ahora entiendo qué haces por estos rumbos — le guiña un ojo. Yo me sonrojo.

—Su atención, por favor — pide Sonomi — es hora de iniciar el baile.

—Me disculpo. Tengo que abrir el baile con mi bella anfitriona — nos dice Sir Wilson caminando hasta Sonomi. En efecto, ellos abren la pista de baile. Luego se les unen Tomoyo y su acompañante.

—Me permites este baile — Eriol me ofrece su mano para bailar

—Encantada — le sonrío al tiempo que tomo su mano. Nos posicionamos en la pista. Eriol me toma mi cintura con su mano libre y me acerca a él. Yo poso la mía en su hombro. La melodía es lenta y cautivante. Y el hecho de que la baile con Eriol la hace aún más. Bailamos un rato hasta que Eriol se ofrece a ir por una bebidas. Tomoyo se acerca a mí con su pareja de baile.

—Sakura, te ves hermosa con ese vestido — me alaga Tomoyo.

—Tú también te ves muy bien — le digo con una sonrisa.

—Sakura, permíteme presentarte a James Wilson — un joven bastante atractivo, debo admitir, con el pelo castaño y penetrantes ojos verdes. — Es el hijo de Sir John Wilson — justamente era el vivo retrato, de lo que parecía, había sido Sir Wilson de joven

—Mucho gusto de conocerte — le digo.

—Lo mismo digo — me toma me estrecha gentilmente la mano. Definitivamente si era pareja para Tomoyo.

—Damas y caballeros — comienza a hablar el vocalista del conjunto que estaba tocando — Me complace anunciar que nuestra siguiente canción está dedicada de forma muy especial a la señorita Sakura Kinomoto de parte del joven Eriol Hiiragizawa — me quedo, literalmente, en shock. Eriol me ha dedicado una canción.

Comienza una lenta melodía. Eriol se acerca hasta mí con una sonrisa y me ofrece su mano, yo la tomo sin dudar.

_Aquí estoy yo, para hacerte reír una vez más,  
>Confía en mí, deja tus miedos atrás<br>Y ya verás._

Me siento muy nerviosa puesto que las miradas de todos están sobre nosotros dos, en medio de ésta pista de baile. Pero cuando Eriol me toma de la cintura y me acerca a él hasta pegar nuestras frentes, me olvido de todo.

_Aquí estoy yo, con un beso quemándome los labios,  
>Es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar, déjame entrar.<em>

Nos movemos lentamente al ritmo de la canción. Puedo sentir el aliento de Eriol mezclarse con el mío. Y entonces él deposita un pequeño beso en mis labios.

_Le pido al Sol,  
>Que una estrella azul, viaje hasta ti,<br>Y te enamore su luz._

—Sakura — me dice a poca distancia de mis labios — está canción pretender decir lo que te pido en silencio. Cada día que paso junto a ti. Cada noche refugiado entre tus brazos.

_Aquí estoy yo,  
>Abriéndote mi corazón,<br>Llenando tu falta de amor,  
>Cerrándole el paso al dolor,<br>No temas, yo te cuidaré.  
>Solo acéptame.<em>

Me hace girar para luego volver a pegar nuestras frentes. Yo estoy hipnotizada por sus ojos, por su aroma, por sus manos tocándome. Eriol comienza me comienza a cantar a dueto con el vocalista.

_Aquí estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento…  
>Y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad.<br>Serán de verdad.  
>Quiero ser yo el que despierte en ti nuevos sentimientos.<br>Y te enseña a querer y entregarte otra vez sin medir los abrazos que de._

No tiene que pedirlo. Él ha despertado en mí sentimientos que yo nunca sentí con ninguna otra persona. Porque él me ha entregado todo; su tiempo, su fuerza… hasta su propia vida.

_Le pido a Dios,  
>Un toque de inspiración para decir,<br>Lo que tú esperas oír de mi._

Me acerca más a él gracias a la mano que tiene sobre mi cintura y coloca mi mano sobre su corazón.

—Tú eres mi inspiración, Sakura — murmura — siempre lo has sido — y continúa cantándome.

_Aquí estoy yo,  
>Abriéndote mi corazón,<br>Llenando tu falta de amor,  
>Cerrándole el paso al dolor,<br>No temas, yo te cuidaré.  
>Solo acéptame.<em>

Oh por Dios. Hasta este momento me doy cuenta lo que significa esta canción. Eriol me está declarando sus sentimientos. Me está pidiendo una oportunidad. Pero no lo sé, no quiero salir lastimada de nueva cuenta.

_Dame tus alas, las voy a curar.  
>Y de mi mano te invito a volar…<em>

Parece que la canción fue escrita especialmente para mí. Mis alas están rotas, pero Eriol se está ofreciendo a repararlas para que podamos volar juntos.

_Aquí estoy yo,  
>Abriéndote mi corazón,<br>Llenando tu falta de amor,  
>Cerrándole el paso al dolor,<br>No temas, yo te cuidaré.  
>Solo acéptame.<em>

— ¿Podemos salir un momento? — me pregunta Eriol y yo asiento con la cabeza. Me lleva hasta una parte del jardín que no había visto. Es un pequeño estanque, en el que se refleja la luz de la luna, con velas alrededor de él. Un pequeño puente de madera lo atraviesa, también iluminado con velas. Pero además unos pétalos de rosas lo cubren, haciendo camino hasta un árbol con faritos colgando de él. Un paisaje de más romántico. Eriol me conduce hasta el árbol.

—Eriol, esto es hermoso — le digo fascinada, admirando todo detalle.

—Lo hice por ti — se acerca a mí — Sakura, trate de decírtelo con esta canción, pero quiero que lo sepas de mis labios — hace una pausa para darse valor — He de confesarte que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti — nunca me espere eso. Me he quedado sin palabras y sin pensamientos coherentes. Él sigue hablado.

—Desde hace mucho tiempo que lo estoy. Pero me aleje con la esperanza de que fueras feliz con otra persona — ¿eso quiere decir que desde antes que se fuera ya me quería? No me lo puedo creer, si prácticamente él me entrego a los brazos de Sy… de él. Pero me lo acaba de decir.

Eriol quería que fuera feliz. Arriesgo su felicidad por mí.

Ahí entiendo lo que siente por mí.

—Pero ahora no puedo más ocultarte mis sentimientos — me toma de la mano y la coloca en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón — Te amo. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.

Su confesión me ha desarmado por completo. Apenas ayer me di cuenta que yo también estaba enamorada de él. Y ahora él viene a decirme esto. Es como un sueño hermoso de que no quiero despertar. La felicidad se estanca en mi pecho, pidiendo salir a flote.

Eriol al no notar mi respuesta, se empieza a alejar con la tristeza apareciendo en sus lindos ojos. Pero entonces, para evitar que se separe, le tomo del saco, acercándolo a mí y estampo nuestros labios. El me corresponde inmediatamente.

—Lo siento, Sakura, entiendo que no me… — le corto poniendo mis dedos en sus labios.

—Mi caballeroso y romántico Eriol — le acaricio el rostro mirándole a los ojos— Tuviste el valor de confesarme tus sentimientos aún cuando yo nunca te di indicios de cuánto te amo.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta sorprendido, con esperanza en su voz.

—Sí, Eriol — me armo de valor — Yo también te amo — Eriol me toma de la cintura y me levanta unos centímetros del piso, haciéndonos girar. Reímos como dos niños pequeños. Hasta que me deja en el piso y me besa tiernamente.

—Te amo — decimos al mismo tiempo. Reímos.

—Sakura, concédeme el honor de convertirte en mi novia — me ruega.

—Por supuesto que sí — y lo abrazo por el cuello para seguirle besando. Y entonces a nuestros oídos llega el final de la canción

_Siempre te amaré_

Y es así como sellamos nuestro amor. Nos quedamos un rato bajo ese árbol, hasta que decidimos que es hora de volver al salón, pues deben estarse preguntando en dónde estamos. Después de un último beso, petición de Eriol, me toma de la mano y entramos de nueva cuenta al salón.

Sir Wilson se acerca hasta nosotros muy sonriente.

—Eriol, señorita Sakura. Déjenme presentarle a alguien — y se hace a un lado mostrando a su invitado.

Y es quien nunca mes esperé. Frente a Eriol y a mí se encuentra… 

Syaoran 

En este momento no puedo volver a huir de él. 

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

Como se los prometí aquí está el capítulo. Espero que les guste!

OMG! Viene la parte más interesante!

Muchas gracias a los que me alcanzaron a escribir :D

_** 4Sakura: **_muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando. Saludos. _**Nadeshiko19: **_ahora si no tiene otra que enfrentarlo. Y por fin! La relación de Eriol y Sakura es formal. XD mira que cambios dio Sakura, mira que seducir a Eriol XD la verdad me encanto esa parte, nunca habíamos visto a la tierna Sakura hacer eso. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Saludos. _**China lop32: **_qué bueno que te guste la historia, espero que lo siga haciendo. Aquí está para que no esperes. Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Camili: **_respecto a tu duda, este fic no lo cambiaré a clasificación M, pero se me está ocurriendo hacer una secuela con esa clasificación, ya sabes, como que hay mucha tensión sexual entre Eriol y Sakura y hay que sacarla XD Muchas gracias, saludos.

Sin más que agregar nos vemos en la próxima

Atte.

KristenRock


	16. Sorpresas Inesperadas

_**Sorpresas Inesperadas**_

* * *

><p>Syaoran se acerca a nosotros, tomado de la mano de una joven hermosa. Mi mirada se dirige rápidamente a la unión de sus manos. No tardo mucho tiempo cuestionándome quién será.<p>

—Les presento al joven Syaoran Li y a su prometida Yun Mei — nos dice Sir Wilson, con una gran sonrisa — su empresa es una gran benefactora de nuestra comunidad… — ya no podía escuchar más. Una sola palabra se había quedado grabada en mi mente…

_Prometida… Prometida… Prometida…_

Se repite mil veces en mi cabeza. Puedo sentir un ligero dolor instalarse en mi pecho. Volteo a ver a Eriol y parece tener la misma expresión que yo, pero rápidamente se repone.

—Es un placer conocerlos — les extiende su mano para saludarles, ellos la toman sin dudar — Soy Eriol Hiiragizawa — se voltea hacia mí — y ella es la señorita Sakura Kinomoto, mi prometida — puedo ver de reojo el semblante sorprendido de Syaoran.

— ¿Prometida? — logra preguntar Syaoran entre su asombro, con un hilo de voz. Siento un escalofrío cuando lo escucho hablar. Sir Wilson me voltea también sorprendido.

—Sí, así es — me toma de la cintura y me acerca a él. Pongo mi mano sobre su pecho y nos vemos directamente a los ojos — Está noche me le he propuesto a Sakura y tuve la fortuna de que aceptara ¿verdad que si, cariño? — me mando una mirada significativa.

—Sí, es verdad — volteo brevemente con nuestros espectadores para después mirar a Eriol — No me pude resistir a sus encantos — suelto una leve risilla. Eriol y Sir Wilson me acompañan.

—No lo dudo — dice Sil Wilson riendo — Pues muchísimas felicidades. Veo que Eriol no ha perdido el toque romántico — esperamos que nuestros acompañantes digan algo.

—Felicidades — pronuncia secamente Syaoran, su prometida se acerca un poco más a él. Trato de no mirarlos, así que finjo que encuentro algo interesante en el pecho de Eriol.

—Su atención por favor — pide Sonomi — les invito a pasar al comedor para degustar la deliciosa cena y después continuaremos con el baile. Gracias.

Sir Wilson nos guía hasta el comedor. Syaoran y su prometida se sientan justamente enfrente de nosotros y puedo sentir su mirada sobre mí. Me hace sentir incomoda y nerviosa. Trato de ver hacía otro lado y me encuentro a mi hermano y a Tomoyo hablando y de vez en cuando, volteando hacía mí. Supongo que ya se dieron cuenta de lo que pasa. Suspiro. Esta noche va a ser muy larga. Eriol parece notar mi incomodidad y me toma de la mano por debajo de la mesa. Me giro a él dedicándole mi mejor sonrisa. La verdad no sé qué hubiera sido de mí, sin Eriol a mi lado.

—Damas y caballeros — se levanta de su asiento con una copa en la mano — primero que nada, me gustaría agradecerle a la familia Daidouji esta maravillosa reunión y quiero que tengan por cumplido que firmaremos ese contrato y seremos una alianza muy prospera. Salud — Todos levantamos nuestra copa y aplaudimos a Sir Wilson, Sonomi parece demasiado feliz — Gracias — dice haciendo un gesto tranquilizador con la mano — Ahora también me gustaría brindar por el hijo de unos grandes amigos, que considero como mi propio hijo, y que hoy acaba de encontrar la felicidad del compromiso junto con su hermosa novia. Eriol Hiiragizawa, Sakura Kinomoto, les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo. Felicidades — Todos aplauden. Volteo de reojo con mi hermano, esperando ver una cara de enojo, y en vez de eso, me encuentro que tiene una gran sonrisa. Eso me sorprende mucho. Eriol me ayuda a ponerme de pie junto a él.

—Muchas gracias, Sir Wilson — comienza a hablar Eriol — En verdad que Sakura haya aceptado ser mi esposa no tiene comparación con nada — su mirada se centra exclusivamente a mí, mientras me toma de la mano y se la lleva al pecho, poniendo la suya encima de la mía. En ese momento todos dejan de existir, solo estamos él y yo. — Me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo — me sonríe — desde que conocí a Sakura, se fue adueñado lentamente de mi corazón hasta que ya no pude resistir más y le entregue toda mi vida. Todos los días, soñaba con ser el afortunado de estar a su lado. Pero por cuestiones del destino, hasta ahora se me brindó la oportunidad y no pensaba desaprovecharla. Amo a Sakura cómo no tiene una idea y la seguiré amando por siempre — suelta una pequeña risilla —Así que solo me queda esperar que su familia me acepte — Todos ríen ante ese comentario. Pero yo no puedo despegar los ojos de Eriol. Todas esas palabras llegaron hasta el fondo de mi corazón. Nunca pensé lo que significaba para Eriol. Pero ahora que lo sé, me siento demasiado bien, demasiado feliz. Así que embriagada por sus palabras, le regalo un dulce beso, olvidándome de que no estábamos solos, hasta que escucho los aplausos y las expresiones de tipo "que romántico", "yo quiero uno así".

—Bueno, si es así — dice Touya levantándose de su asiento — Como hermano mayor de Sakura y en representación de mi padre… Tienes mi consentimiento — nos sonríe y toma de la mano a Kaho, quien está a su lado — Ahora salud por la feliz pareja. — y todos levantan su copa hacia nosotros, menos Syaoran.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, caminamos nuevamente hacía el salón de baile. Eriol me jala hacía una de las esquinas y me toma de los hombros para que lo vea.

— ¿Estás bien? — me pregunta.

—No lo sé — y es verdad tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados que no sabía que sentía en realidad.

—Sakura, creo que es momento de que enfrentes a Syaoran — me dice muy seriamente.

—Creo que tienes razón — concuerdo con él — pero antes ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

—Lo que sea — me contesta sin demora.

— ¿Podrías besarme? — le pido. Porque sé que solo con sus besos puedo olvidarme de todo, aunque sea por unos instantes. Además de que él es mi medicina para el dolor que siento en el pecho en estos momentos. Eriol no dice nada, solo desciende a mi rostro cumpliendo mi deseo. Paso una mano detrás de su nuca para acercarlo más a mí y profundizar el beso. Mi otra mano se detiene en su pecho. Él no se resiste y posa sus manos en mi cintura. Hoy más que nunca necesito sentir a Eriol a mi lado. Desearía en estos momentos que estuviéramos en mi habitación, tumbados en la cama, con sus brazos rodeándome y él susurrándome cosas al oído.

Nos separamos cuando escuchamos un carraspeo detrás de nosotros. Ambos volteamos a ver a la persona que nos interrumpió y nos encontramos a Syaoran que tiene un semblante entre enojado y triste.

— ¿Me permites bailar con tu hermosa prometida? — le dice Syaoran a Eriol, pero sin despegar la mirada de mí.

— ¿Tu prometida no se molestará? — ataca Eriol. Sé que aunque quiera que arregle las cosas con Syaoran, no puede evitar defenderme de él por lo que me hizo.

—Oh, no. Yun se encuentra bailando con Sir Wilson — dice Syaoran señalando a la pista de baile. Efectivamente, Sir Wilson bailaba alegremente con Yun.

— ¿Cariño? — me pregunta Eriol lanzándome una mirada significativa, tratando de decirme que tal vez es el momento. Asiento levemente con la cabeza.

—Está bien — le contesto a Syaoran, quien sonríe ampliamente. Me ofrece su mano — Vuelvo en un momento — le digo a Eriol y le doy un breve beso. La sonrisa de Syaoran disminuye radicalmente. Tomo su mano y me arrastra hasta media pista.

Quedamos frente a frente. Syaoran toma mi cintura con su mano y me acerca a él, sin soltar mi mano. No puedo evitar sentirme incomoda ante esta posición, es como si su toque me quemara. Nos quedamos en silencio, balanceándonos ante la suave melodía.

—Te ves hermosa — me dice de pronto al oído. ¿Después de casi cinco años de que me abandono es lo único que se le ocurre decirme? Una furia inmensa comienza a adueñarse de mí.

—No deberías de decirme eso — le regaño.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Se molestará tu prometido? — la última palabra la dice en un tono extraño.

—Sí, así es. Eriol se puede molestar y no quiero que arruines está noche tan especial para los dos —le digo en un tono frío. Puedo ver como la furia se adueña de Syaoran cuando me jala de la cintura hasta pegar nuestros cuerpos. De lo único que me doy cuenta es que nunca podrá hacerme sentir lo que Eriol cuando nuestros cuerpos están juntos.

— ¿Por qué él, Sakura? ¿Por qué te comprometiste? ¿Por qué con mi rival? — exige en tono enojado.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones — le contesto simplemente. El dolor en mi pecho comienza a hacerse más fuerte. Pero no le voy a dar a Syaoran la satisfacción de verme acabada por él.

—Dime — eleva un poco la voz — Yo sé que tu aún me amas — me toma por el brazo fuertemente. Me arrastra hacía uno de los balcones, ya que varias personas se habían detenido para vernos — No puedo soportar verlo abrazarte y besarte. Eres mía — me dice y me toma por ambos brazos.

— ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso después de que te desapareciste por cinco años? — Logro zafarme de sus brazos — Te fuiste ¿Lo recuerdas? Me abandonaste con la esperanza de que volverías y nunca apareciste. Ni una llamada, ni una carta. No sabes todo lo que sufrí por ti. Yo te amaba. Mi mundo se fue derrumbando cada día después de tu partida. Cambie completamente, de la niña alegre que dejaste, solo quedó una joven con el corazón vacio. Hasta que llego Eriol y me saco del abismo en el que estaba. Le debo más que mi vida. Él se fue ganando mi corazón poco a poco. Y ahora te lo puedo decir: lo amo — explote mientras sentía mis ojos nublarse de lágrimas y mi pecho querer estallar de dolor.

—Pero tuve una razón muy fuerte — contraataca Syaoran — y yo sé que aún me amas. Nuestro amor es muy fuerte. Hiiragizawa nunca te hará sentir lo que yo te hice sentir.

—Tienes razón — le digo riendo irónicamente — Eriol me hace sentir muchas más cosas de las que sentí por ti — vuelvo mi rostro serio — Ahora déjame en paz — logro zafarme de sus manos y corro para buscar a Eriol mientras siento las lágrimas surcar mis mejillas.

Encuentro a Eriol recargado en un gran ventanal. Corro lo más rápido que puedo y me lanzo a abrazarlo. Él no duda ni un minuto en envolverme con sus brazos. Lo necesito tanto. Él es el único que puede calmar el dolor en mi pecho.

— ¿Sakura qué te hizo? — me pregunta abrazándome muy fuerte.

—No quiero hablar de eso — me escondo en su pecho, llorando un poco más fuerte.

—Discúlpame, Sakura, no debí de haber sugerido que hablaras con él — me dice Eriol besando mi coronilla.

—Tú no tienes la culpa — le digo separándome un poco de él para verle a los ojos — esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano — Eriol me vuelve a abrazar fuertemente.

—Nunca le perdonaré todo el daño que te ha hecho — murmura en un tono bastante frío, lo que me hace pensar que la furia lo está invadiendo.

—Eriol — le llamo para tranquilizarlo. No me gustaría que se metiera en problemas por mi culpa.

—Vamos. Ya se acercan Sonomi y Tomoyo — me limpio rápidamente las lágrimas.

—Hola, chicos. ¿Todo bien? — pregunta Sonomi. Por la mirada de preocupación de Tomoyo sé que sabe lo que pasa.

—Sí, todo está perfecto — trato de esbozar una sonrisa.

—Primero que nada quiero felicitarlos. Debo admitir que la noticia de su compromiso que cayó de sorpresa, pero hacen una hermosa pareja — nos dice Sonomi. Tomoyo mueve los labios como diciendo luego hablamos.

—Muchas gracias — decimos en conjunto Eriol y yo con una sonrisa, pero cuando vemos a Syaoran y a Yun acercarse, se nos borra de inmediato.

—Chicos, he invitado a Syaoran y a Yun a que se queden en la mansión — Tomoyo, Eriol y yo nos volteamos a ver sin poder créenoslo — Sir Wilson ha insistido y la verdad es un poco noche para que se regresen a buscar un hotel.

—Muchas gracias por la invitación Sonomi. Esperamos no causar muchas molestias — dice Syaoran con su típico tono.

—Bueno, si ya está decidido. Sakura y yo nos vamos a bailar. Con su permiso — me toma de la cintura y me conduce hasta la pista de baile. Toma mi mano y me acerca a su cuerpo.

—Muchas gracias. Me sacaste de un momento muy incomodo — le digo escondiendo mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

—No tienes que agradecerme. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti — me confiesa al tiempo que pasa ambos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y yo, automáticamente, paso mis brazos por su cuello, haciendo inexistente el espacio entre nosotros. Eriol comienza a depositar pequeños besos por mi cuello y yo cierro los ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones. Pero de pronto siento a Eriol tensarse y detener sus caricias. Levanto la cabeza para cuestionarlo y me encuentro que tiene la mirada de enojo fija en un punto detrás de mí. Le acaricio el rostro pero sigue impasible.

— ¿Eriol? — le llamo, pero no me responde. Volteo al punto donde su mirada está perdida y me encuentro con la mirada de Syaoran, casi echando chispas por los ojos. Él y su prometida están bailando a unos pasos de nosotros. Pero la batalla de miradas entre Eriol y Syaoran es lo que más me preocupa. Parece que en cualquier momento se van a pelear. Así que opto por distraer a Eriol. Le tomo el rostro con las manos y lo beso apasionadamente. Eriol tarda un momento en corresponderme, pero luego se rinde ante mí.

— ¿Nos vamos a la habitación? — le invito casi sin despegar nuestros labios, con la respiración agitada. Eriol solo asiente con la cabeza. Le tomo de la mano y lo guío, lo más rápido posible, escaleras arriba, hasta llegar a mi habitación. En cuanto cierro la puerta, Eriol me acorrala entre ésta y su cuerpo y vuelve a reclamar mis labios con pasión. Sentía mis piernas como gelatina, nunca había besado de esa manera, pero la verdad me estaba gustando demasiado. Pero para mi desgracia, el beso fue bajando lentamente de intensidad, hasta que nos separamos con la respiración agitada.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — me pregunta Eriol.

—No me gusto la forma en que se veían, parecía que en cualquier momento se iban a agarrar a golpes — le digo acariciándole el rostro.

—Es que no viste la forma en la que se te quedo viendo. Como si todavía le pertenecieras — cierra los puños — sentí tanta ira que…

—Sh — lo callo poniendo un dedo en sus labios — No dejemos que arruine esta noche tan especial para nosotros. Por favor — lo abrazo.

—Está bien — me corresponde el abrazo — ¿y qué es lo que quieres hacer para que esta noche siga siendo especial? — me pregunta riendo.

—Duerme conmigo — le pido — la verdad, estoy muy cansada.

—En ese caso, voy a mi habitación y vuelvo — me dice Eriol, dispuesto a irse.

—Espera — lo detengo — aquí tienes ropa — voy a un cajón ante su mirada dudosa — le pedí a una sirvienta que me trajera tu ropa, ¿te molesta?

—No, para nada — me da una sonrisa — ¿Tenías todo planeado?

—No eres el único que puede planear las cosas — me rio — iré al baño a cambiarme — entro al baño y me sostengo fuertemente del lavabo. No me gusta ocultarle cosas a Eriol, pero la verdad es que el dolor de mi pecho no ha cesado. Por eso insistí en venirnos a recostar. Tal vez entre sus brazos el dolor pueda desaparecer. Mientras me cambio no puedo evitar pensar en todas las cosas que pasaron hoy. Primero Eriol, románticamente, me declara su amor por mí. No pudo ser mejor, dado que yo también me di cuenta de que lo amaba. Pero luego tenía que aparecer Syaoran con su prometida. Me da un poco de pena Yun, porque puedo notar que ella si quiere a Syaoran. Por eso debo de arreglar las cosas con él, y como dijo Eriol, cerrar ese ciclo para que ambos podamos continuar con nuestras vidas.

Salgo del baño y encuentro a Eriol recargado en la ventana, con la mirada perdida. Lo observo detenidamente. No me puedo creer que ese hombre tan guapo sea mi novio. Trae la camisa de la pijama desabrochada, pero sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, no me dejan admirar du hermoso pecho. Me acerco muy sigilosamente a él y le acaricio la mejilla, obligándolo a verme. Luego lo beso lentamente, disfrutando del momento. Eriol me levanta entre sus brazos y me lleva a la cama, como lo hiciere la noche anterior. Me recuesta suavemente, termina el beso y deposita uno pequeño en mi frente, después camina hasta el otro lado de la cama y se recuesta.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le pregunto confundida por su reacción.

—Me dijiste que estabas cansada, así que te estoy dejando descansar — me contesta simplemente — ¿no es así?

— Sí así es — me volteo un poco molesta — estoy cansada.

—Buenas noches, mi prometida — me dice pegando su pecho a mi espalda y rodeándome con su brazos.

—Buenas noches, prometido — me giro para encáralo. La verdad no podía estar enojada con él. Pero aún quedaba algo por resolver.

—Eriol, ¿por qué dijiste que estábamos comprometidos? — le pregunto seriamente.

—Discúlpame, no quería molestarte, no sé…

—Sh — le silencio — no me molesta, en lo absoluto. Es más, me sentí con algo con que defenderme de Syaoran — le doy una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

—Me da gusto — me devuelve la sonrisa. Me recuesto en su pecho y el empieza a acariciar mi cabello lentamente, haciéndome dormilar. — Sakura, ¿crees que algún día podrías llegar a casarte conmigo?

Abro los ojos desmesuradamente. 

¿Eriol me preguntó lo que creo que me pregunto? 

No pude haber escuchado mal 

Eriol me ha propuesto matrimonio. 

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

¿Qué le dirá Sakura a Eriol? ¿Syaoran seguirá insistiendo? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó realmente con Syaoran? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo

Siento mucho haberme retrasado en la actualización, pero como ya les había dicho, entré a la uni y me dejaban algo de tareas, además de que cuando a mi no me llueve me llovizna, me acaban de operar de una apendicitis y tengo que estar una semana tirada en mi cama, así que por eso me puse a escribir.

Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review, y las que me ponen en sus favoritos y en sus alertas. Y por supuesto, también a aquellas que me leen anónimamente.

_**Nadeshiko19: **_jajaja yo también quiero un Eriol para navidad, ¿no quedará uno por ahí? Muchas gracias por mostrarme tu apoyo para la secuela, no sabes lo que significa para mí :D. Saludos! _**Taikara100: **_jeje no te preocupes, Eriol entrará para aclararnos su reacción en un momento, y aún no es la confrontación jeje así que espérala! XD Espero que te siga gustando el fic. Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Patty81medina: **_muchísimas gracias, espero que el fic te siga gustando y por supuesto, aquí tienes la continuación, espero te guste. Saludos. _**Katingas: XD**_ ya ves! Te dije que era lo más emocionante, ahora la cuestión es ¿tú cómo reaccionarías ante esto? tqm! _**Neftali24: **_jajaja para que ya no mueras y no te quedes esperando, bueno tal vez esperando sí, porque hasta el siguiente cap. Nos enteraremos qué fue lo que pasó con Syaoran. Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Dena: **_no te acabes tus uñas XD aquí está la continuación Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios! Saludos. _**Camili: **_jajaja te aseguro que si se la van a quitar. Yo quisiera que fuera en este fic, pero por motivo de la clasificación que puse en un principio pues mejor decidí en la secuela. Eriol, el caballero romántico que todas deseamos, aunque como dices, es hombre y siempre la riegan, pero esperemos que Eriol no sea del montón XD jajaja y para que no te desesperes aquí está el cap. Muchísimas gracias! Saludos. _**Namikaze Yuki: **_muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, qué bueno que te gustó el fic y espero que así siga. Y aquí está la continuación. Saludos!

Bueno sin más que agregar, me despido.

Saludos!

Atte.

KristenRock


	17. Conociendo la Verdad

**Advertencia: este capítulo puede contener un poco de violencia, tomen sus precauciones.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Conociendo la Verdad<strong>_

—Yo…

—No, no quiero que me contestes nada — me detiene Eriol. Acaricia mi rostro — sólo quiero saber si tengo la posibilidad de algún día pedírtelo — parece un poco temeroso de la respuesta.

—Por supuesto — le sonrío para tranquilizarle. Se inclina para besarme. Tocan la puerta de la habitación

— ¿Sakura? — pregunta la voz de mi hermano desde afuera.

—Pasa, hermano — le contesto pero al instante me arrepiento. Eriol está a mi lado en la cama y no creo que le agrade mucho la idea a mi hermano. Pero antes de que pueda hacer algo, Touya ya está adentro de la habitación. Espero a que empiece a gritar o a armar un escándalo, pero no es así. En vez de eso me mira preocupado.

— ¿Estás bien? — me pregunta.

—Sí, ahora sí — le contesto.

—Me da gusto. Sé que no la estabas pasando bien con ese mocoso en el baile

—He de confesarte que nuestro encuentro no fue nada agradable. Pero trato de olvidarlo — le comento.

—Solo espero que no se le ocurra acercarse de nuevo a ti — amenaza Touya cerrando los puños tanto hasta que los nudillos se le ponen blancos.

—Touya no quiero que te metas en problemas por alguien que no vale la pena — le digo a la vez que volteo a ver a Eriol — va para los dos.

—No creas que nos vamos a quedar con los brazos cruzados si ese tipo te hace daño — responde Touya.

—Concuerdo con Touya, Sakura. No estás sola — apoya Eriol. No sé desde cuando Eriol y Touya se apoyan en estas decisiones, pero me gusta que lo hagan, aunque no el motivo.

—Lo sé. Y se los agradezco. Pero es algo que tengo que solucionar yo misma — les digo con firmeza.

—Bueno, eso ya lo veremos — Touya decide terminar la discusión. Pero todavía hay algo que me tiene con duda.

—Touya, ¿no te molesta que Eriol se quede a dormir conmigo? — le pregunto un tanto temerosa por la respuesta.

—Sólo lo tolero. Él y yo ya arreglamos nuestras diferencias ¿verdad? — le pregunta Eriol.

—Claro — me sonríe Eriol para tranquilizarme.

—Y supongo que llegar a los golpes es una buena forma ¿verdad? — miro a mi hermano con enfado.

—Lo siento, Sakura. Ya sabes cómo me pongo — me mira con arrepentimiento — pero te aseguro que ya le pedí disculpas.

—Sí. Ya lo hizo — le apoya Eriol.

—Hermano eres muy conflictivo — le regaño — pero aún así te quiero — Touya me da una sonrisa enternecida.

—Yo también, monstruo — me contesta y se inclina para besar mi frente — ahora descansen. Ha sido un día muy pesado ´para todos.

—Sí — le contesto.

—Buenas noches — se despide mi hermano.

—Buenas noches — contestamos a unísono Eriol y yo. Touya cierra las puerta tras de él.

— ¿Así que ya arreglaste las cosas con mi hermano? — le pregunto a Eriol.

—Claro — me contesta Eriol sonriente — Hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Además tengo que estar bien con la familia de mi novia ¿no?

—Por supuesto — sonrío y aprisiono su cuello con mis brazos para acercarlo a mí y besarlo. Él hace lo propio rodeándome con sus brazos.

—Ahora sí a dormir — y así. Envueltos en los brazos del otro, nos quedamos profundamente dormidos, olvidándonos por un momento de todos nuestros problemas y angustias y adentrándonos en un mundo donde dolo existimos él y yo.

A la mañana siguiente, despierto cuando el sol ya está pegando de lleno por la ventana. El primer impulso que tuve fue mirar a Eriol. Todavía dormía profundamente. Me encanta verlo así, puesto que su semblante se torna pacifico haciéndolo lucir más joven y atractivo. Me coloco encima de él con mucho cuidado y empiezo a repartir pequeños besos por todo su rostro. Eriol abre los ojos lentamente y sonríe cuando se da cuenta de mi presencia.

—Debo de estar en el cielo — dice de pronto.

— ¿Por qué? — le pregunto un tanto confundida.

—Porque acabo de ver a un ángel — dice e inmediatamente siento mis mejillas arder. Eriol, tan solo con sus palabras, logra hacer que me derrita por dentro. No puedo evitar lanzarme a besarlo apasionadamente. Eriol toma mi cintura y con un rápido movimiento nos gira para ahora quedar él encima de mí y todo esto sin romper ni un segundo el beso — ¿Qué hice para merecerte? — me pregunta Eriol cuando empieza a bajar sus besos por mi cuello.

—Ser mi amigo — cierro los ojos ante sus caricias — ayudarme y apoyarme en todo — enredo mis dedos en su cabello, acariciándolo — Estar conmigo cuando más te necesito — suspiro — ser mi novio — tomo sus rostro con mis manos tirando de él para que detenga sus besos y me mire — Pero sobre todo, por amarme como me amas — le acaricio con mis pulgares — No sabes cuánto te amo — y vuelvo a eliminar la distancia entre nosotros para reclamar sus labios. Pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para profundizar el beso. Sus manos vagan por todo mi cuerpo, acariciando cada parte que se encuentran. La distancia entre nosotros es nula, ni el aire puede colarse entre nuestros cuerpos, puedo sentir la totalidad del cuerpo de Eriol sobre mí.

Tan inmersos estamos en nosotros, que no escuchamos la puerta abrirse revelando a quien menos nos esperábamos.

— ¡Aléjate de Sakura! — escuchamos gritar y nos separamos asustados y solo alcanzamos a ver a Syaoran rojo de furia antes de que este tome de la camisa a Eriol y lo obligue a salir de la cama para propinarle un puñetazo.

— ¡Eriol! — grito aterrada. Pero Syaoran no se detiene y le sigue golpeando en el piso.

—Sakura es mía. No vuelvas a acercarte a ella — le grita Syaoran. Eso parece molestar a Eriol pues se levanta con mucha fuerza y logra asestarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula a Syaoran, haciéndolo retroceder.

—Te equivocas. Sakura no es un objeto que puedes reclamar como tuyo — Eriol le vuelve a dar otro golpe. Y se vuelven a tirar golpes a diestra y siniestra.

— ¡Paren, por favor! — les grito pero parece que ninguno de los dos me escucho. En eso, entra Touya rápidamente y se lanza a ayudar a Eriol, quien se encontraba debajo de Syaoran. Touya toma de la camisa a Syaoran y lo lanza al otro extremo de la habitación, haciendo que caiga sobre una silla, la cual se rompe por el impacto. Syaoran cae al suelo sin poderse levantar.

—Eriol — corro rápidamente para socorrerlo. Examino su rostro. Tiene unos cuantos golpes en la cara y el labio partido por el cual le escurre sangre. Creo que es la misma herida que le hizo Touya ayer, solo que se ha extendido más.

— ¿Estás bien? — le pregunta Touya.

—Sí, muchas gracias — nos giramos a la puerta cuando escuchamos un grito horrorizado. Es Yun quien sin pensarlo corre para ayudar a Syaoran.

— ¡Syaoran! — se tira de rodillas a su lado, su rostro no refleja más que preocupación. Él empieza a levantarse con algo de dificultad.

—Estoy bien. No te preocupes — le dice Syaoran casi sin voltearla a ver. Ella agacha la cabeza ante su rechazo. No puedo evitar sentirme mal por Yun. Ella tan preocupada por Syaoran y él ni siquiera la toma en cuenta. Y no la toma en cuenta porque está lanzando una mirada iracunda a Eriol y a mi hermano. — Con que vuelvas a tocar a Sakura de esa forma juro que te mato — señala a Eriol.

—Sakura es mi prometida, así que la puedo tocar como yo quiera y como ella me lo permita. Es solo entre ella y yo. Así que no es asunto tuyo nuestra intimidad — contraataca Eriol. Syaoran se levanta furioso dispuesto a lanzarse de nuevo contra Eriol. Por suerte Touya logra detenerlo y lo avienta de nueva cuenta al sitio donde estaba.

—Ella es mía — vuelve a gritar Syaoran.

—Por supuesto que no — dice Eriol.

— ¡Basta! —grito. Me giro para encarar a Syaoran — Ve a que te curen esas heridas — le ordeno — después espérame en el jardín en media hora. Tengo que aclarar las cosas contigo.

—Está bien. Te esperaré abajo — Syaoran sonríe con suficiencia y sale de la habitación con Yun atrás de él, no sin antes enviarles una mirada de desprecio a Eriol y a mi hermano.

—Sakura ¿estás segura que quieres enfrentarlo? — cuestiona Touya.

—Por supuesto — le contesto decididamente — tengo que aclarar las cosas con Syaoran para que no se siga metiendo en nuestras vidas.

—Sabes que te apoyo en lo que creas conveniente — me dice Eriol.

—Muchas gracias — le doy una sonrisa sincera. Sé que con Eriol a mi lado voy a poder superar esto.

—Voy a traer un botiquín para que lo puedas curar — anuncia Touya.

—Gracias, hermano — tomo del brazo a Eriol para ayudarlo a levantarse — vamos al baño para lavarte esas heridas.

—Preferiría mejor darme una ducha — dice Eriol.

—Está bien — le ayudo a caminar hasta el baño. Le quito la camisa, manchada de sangre, de la pijama y salgo para que pueda bañarse cómodamente. Mientras busco algo de ropa suya, de la que me trajo la sirvienta, para que pueda cambiarse.

—Sakura, aquí está el botiquín — dice mi hermano entrando a la habitación.

—Muchas gracias, Touya — le sonrió y tomo el botiquín.

—Estaré abajo por si necesitas algo más — me avisa.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Y de nuevo muchas gracias.

—No hay de que

—Touya — le llamo antes de que salga — ¿por qué defendiste a Eriol?

—Bueno es tu prometido ¿no? — no sé si decirle a Touya o no la verdad de nuestro compromiso. Peor lo mejor será que por el momento no lo sepa — He de confesarte que me está empezando a caer bien. Cosa que aquel desgraciado nunca logró. Además le estoy muy agradecido por haberte ayudado — se sincera Touya.

—Sí se nota que te cae bien — me río.

—Sakura, no sé si esto puede ayudar, pero… — medita un poco sus palabras — tengo la sospecha de que con él puedes ser completamente feliz. Así que aprovéchalo — y con esto sale de la habitación.

Me quedo en meditando las palabras de Touya. Él cree que puedo ser feliz con Eriol. Y para ser sincera, yo también lo creo. Eriol me ha demostrado de mil maneras su amor por mí. Y con eso se ha ido ganando mi corazón lentamente, sacando todo dolor y sufrimiento y llenándolo con su amor. Desde que lo conocí, supe que él era una persona muy especial. Y tan especial se ha vuelto en mi vida, que no me imagino sin él a mi lado. Hoy puedo decirlo abiertamente…

Amo con todo mi corazón a Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Solo espero sacar completamente de mí a Syaoran para empezar a vivir mi vida con Eriol.

La expectativa de una vida junto a Eriol me hace sonreír ampliamente.

—Ya salí — me anuncia Eriol desde la puerta del baño. Volteo a verlo y casi me caigo de la impresión. Mi mandíbula puede que se encuentre hasta el piso.

Eriol solo tiene una toalla, impecablemente blanca, anudada a su cintura. Las gotas de agua que caen de su pelo mojado, recorren lentamente todo su torso hasta perderse en la toalla. Lo examino más detenidamente. El cabello se le pega a la cara haciéndolo ver extremadamente sexy. Sus bien formados pechos ya abdomen están brillantes por el agua que está resbalando por ellos. Y sus brazos. Por Dios. Esos brazos anchos y fuertes hacen que me estremezca con tan solo pensar en las veces que he estado aprisionada por ellos. No puedo evitar morderme el labio inferior

— ¿Sakura? — me llama Eriol sacándome del escudriño de su cuerpo. Sonríe de forma seductora — ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¿eh? Ah, sí… este… aquí está tu ropa — le digo nerviosa y avergonzada de que me hubiera pillado mirándole tan descaradamente — creo que yo también tomare una ducha mientras te cambiar — tomo mi ropa y me encierro en el baño sin esperar su respuesta. Dios. Qué momento tan vergonzoso. Siento mis mejillas arder, señal inequívoca de que estoy sonrojada.

Sacudo la cabeza para alejar cualquier pensamiento y me meto a bañar lo más rápido que puedo. Cuando salgo del baño ya estoy totalmente cambiada y peinada. Eriol también se ha cambiado y me espera sentado en la orilla de la cama.

— ¿Listo? — le pregunto.

—Claro — y me da una de esas sonrisas que lograr derretirme por dentro. Pero me compongo para poder examinar sus heridas. Tiene un pequeño corte arriba de la ceja, el pómulo se le está empezando a tornar morado y se ha inflamado, y tiene el labio hinchado por el corte que se hizo más grande.

—Bueno, empecemos — le limpio la herida de la ceja y coloco un curita. En el pómulo solo aplico un ungüento para bajar la hinchazón, aunque el morete tardará unos días en desaparecer completamente. — Creo que no sé que ponerte en el labio.

—Conozco una cura — comenta Eriol.

— ¿Así? ¿Cuál? — le pregunto interesada.

—Esta — y elimina la distancia entre nuestros labios para besarme con anhelo y amor, mucho amor. Le correspondo inmediatamente.

—Debo admitir que es una buena forma — le susurro a poca distancia de sus labios.

—Te aseguro que tus labios son mi mejor medicina — me da un breve beso — y creo que me he vuelto adicto a ellos.

—Entonces espero poder satisfacer tu adicción — le vuelvo a besar por más tiempo. Podría pasarme todo el tiempo del mundo besándole y nunca me cansaría. Hasta desearía morir con sus labios sobre los míos. Quiero quedarme para siempre unida a esos dulces labios. Pero entonces recuerdo que me queda una cosa por arreglar — Eriol…

—Te tienes que ir. Lo sé — pega nuestras frentes — estaré cerca si necesitas algo

—Gracias — y le robo un último beso.

—Te acompaño — Eriol se levanta y me toma de la mano. Agradezco infinitamente el gesto.

Llegamos hasta la puerta principal y sé que es hora de soltar la mano de Eriol. Me empiezo a alejar pero sin soltarle. No creo ser capaz de soltarle así sin más, prefiero que la distancia nos me obligue a ello. Cuando estamos a punto de separarnos, Eriol me jala hacia él haciendo que choque contra su pecho y me besa apasionadamente.

—Te amo — murmura y siento su aliento colarse entre mis labios, llenándome de vida.

—Te amo — le contesto. Suspiro. Me armo de valor y me separo completamente de él.

Me detengo antes de salir al jardín y suspiro. Por fin todo acabaría. Después de tanto sufrimiento, ahora me toca ser feliz. Y ese deseo es lo que me impulsa a seguir adelante. Salgo decididamente.

Syaoran ya está esperándome debajo de un árbol, recargado y con los brazos cruzados. Cuando me ve se recompone. Me acerco a él poniendo una distancia prudente entre los dos.

—Sakura, yo… siento lo que pasó está mañana — se disculpa Syaoran — solo que al ver la forma en la que se encontraban yo…

—Eriol es mi prometido, Syaoran. Tiene el derecho de besarme cuando quiera, no tienes porque meterte — le digo fríamente. Él hace una expresión de dolor. Pero no me hace flaquear — Y te prohíbo que le vuelvas a poner una mano encima. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido — contesta resignado.

—Así que aclaremos esto pronto ¿quieres? — le digo un poco fastidiada.

—Claro. ¿Te parece si caminamos? — me invita.

—Estás bien — accedo.

—Así que ¿qué es lo que quieres aclarar conmigo? — cuestiona Syaoran.

—Primero que nada quiero saber porque te fuiste — le encaro. Syaoran toma una respiración profunda antes de contestarme.

—Todo pasó muy rápido, la verdad. No sé si recordarás el último día que nos vimos — ¿cómo olvidarlo? Lo repasé cada día, cada hora, por cuatro largos años, esperando encontrar porque me abandonó. El dolor el mi pecho se hace presente esta vez con más intensidad —ese día por la mañana, recibí una llamada de Hong Kong. Me avisaban que mi madre estaba muy enferma y que probablemente su final estaba próximo. Así que como heredero de la familia Li tenía que estar presente pasara lo que pasara — su mirada se perdió en el horizonte — Dude de la veracidad de ese aviso, pero tenía que cerciorarme completamente. Pensé en irme solo unos días a China. Pero entonces mi madre me llamó, le pregunté si era cierto lo que me habían dicho, se tardó unos momentos en contestarme para luego decirme que no sabía lo que le estaba pasando, pero sentía que su final ya estaba cerca. Luego me dijo una frase muy extraña _Tu destino no está en Japón. Nada te puede atar a ese lugar_. Y me colgó. Fue cuando me di cuenta que la situación si era muy delicada y decidí irme a Hong Kong por tiempo indefinido — se queda un momento en silencio.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — le reclamo con dolor. Con el dolor que sentía en mi pecho y en mi corazón.

—Porque no quería preocuparte. Todavía tenía la idea de que con algunos días sería suficiente — se detuvo volteándome a ver — Tienes que entender que no me quería despedir de ti. De ninguna manera. Hubiera sido muy doloroso — ¿y se le hizo menos doloroso abandonarme de esa forma tan despiadada?

— ¿Entonces, qué fue lo que pasó? — le pregunto para que continúe al tiempo que emprendía de nueva cuenta nuestra caminata.

—Tome el vuelo a Hong Kong esa misma noche, con la esperanza de regresar lo más pronto posible a tu lado. Pero nunca me espere lo que me encontré allá. Cuando llegué me encontré a mi madre en cama, incapaz de siquiera levantarse. Ante su estado, me puse a su disposición. Me pidió que me hiciera cargo de las empresas, y aunque yo no sabía mucho de su manejo, accedí. Ella me iba guiando y yo poco a poco iba aprendiendo. Dedique la mayor parte de mi tiempo sacando adelante a las empresas. No tenía tiempo para nada. Y el poco tiempo restante, me puse a estudiar muy duro. Fue muy pesado, pero a cambio mi madre estaba muy orgullosa de mí y con eso me bastaba. Una noche, llegué de la empresa y me sorprendió mucho encontrar a mi madre sentada en la sala, hasta que me percaté que no estaba sola. Con ella se encontraban unos amigos de la familia, que también eran socio de la empresa, y su hija. A ella la recordaba porque solía entrenar con Meiling y conmigo cuando éramos niños. Teníamos una muy buena amistad hasta que sus padres decidieron llevársela al extranjero para que continuara con sus estudios. Jamás la había vuelto a ver hasta ese día. Entonces mi madre me llamó y me dijo que ella era mi prometida. Nuestros padres habían acordado nuestro matrimonio desde que éramos niños y planeaban decírnoslo cuando estuviéramos listos para casarnos, pero dada la condición de mi madre tenían que adelantar sus planes. No me opuse a su decisión en ese momento…

— ¿Esa chica es Yun? — me atrevo a preguntarle.

—Sí, así es. ¿Puedo continuar?

—Claro, disculpa.

—Esa misma noche, estando ya en la habitación de mi madre, le dije que yo no me podía casar son Yun porque yo te amaba a ti. Y entonces ella me volvió a decir que mi destino no estaba en Japón y con lágrimas en los ojos, me suplico que cumpliera con eso como su última voluntad. Ante esto no pude negarme. Así que una semana después se celebró una fiesta con todos nuestros amigos y socios, incluido Sir Wilson, y allí, frente a todas esas personas, le propuse matrimonio a Yun. Ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, aceptó y se lanzo para abrazarme y besarme — aprieta los puños fuertemente — No podía evitar sentirme el hombre más despreciable del mundo, porque mientras le proponía matrimonio pensaba en ti. Mientras me abrazaba, pensaba que eran tus brazos dándome calor. Mientras me besaba, pensaba que eran tus labios, besándome como solo tú podías hacerlo. Era la única forma que podría sobrellevarlo.

Mi madre y sus padres estaban muy felices y entusiasmados con el hecho de que, por fin, me le había propuesto a Yun. Tan así que comenzaron a planear la boda. Pero entonces todo quedo en el olvido y mi vida deshecha. Una tarde mi madre se pudo muy grave y mientras le tomaba la mano, cerró los ojos para nunca más abrirlos — la voz se Syaoran se quebró y supe que estaba reteniendo las lágrimas. Yo también sentí más dolor en el pecho al enterarme de la muerte de tan admirable mujer.

Detengo la marcha y tomo a Syaoran del brazo para que también se detenga, y sin pensarlo, lo abrazo fuertemente para que pueda desahogarse. Pronto sentí como su cuerpo temblaba por sus sollozos, mientras se aferraba más a mí.

—Siento mucho lo de tu madre — le susurro mientras le acaricio lentamente el cabello. Podría nunca perdonar a Syaoran por lo que me hizo, pero en estos momentos, de verdad me apenaba muchísimo su perdida, así que lo minino que hago es ofrecerle mi apoyo.

—Está bien. Ya pasó. Muchas gracias — se separa de mi y se limpia las lágrimas con sus manos y sin que yo se lo pidiese, él continua con su relato — me hundí en la depresión, encerrándome mucho más en el trabajo. Pero siempre de algún modo, Yun estuvo allí para consolarme. Hasta que poco a poco volví a mi rutina normal.

Sus padres, pasado solo unos meses de lo de mi madre, comenzaron a insistir nuevamente sobre la boda, pero yo me excusaba diciendo que era muy reciente lo de mi madre. Pero yo sabía que Yun presentía que eso no era cierto. Y así era. Con la muerte de mi madre, vi la posibilidad de regresar a Japón junto a ti. Ya no había nada que me detuviera en China y si quería, podía manejar las empresas desde aquí. Así que un día, le conté a Yun sobre mi decisión y sobre ti y lo mucho que te seguía amando a pesar del tiempo. Ella pareció entenderlo y me deseó que fuera muy feliz.

Cuando estaba preparando las cosas para mi viaje, me encontré con una foto de mi madre y de pronto la promesa que le hice resurgió en mi mente. Su última voluntad, mi promesa… mi matrimonio con Yun. Solo eso basto para que todos mis planes de volver se vinieran abajo y con ellos mis ilusiones de estar junto a ti. Cancele el viaje y cuando pasé por la habitación de Yun, me sorprendió encontrarla llorando desconsoladamente. Yo no sabía lo que le pasaba pero me apresure a consolarle. Le conté acerca de mi decisión de quedarme y eso pareció tranquilizarla — eso no hacía más que confirmar mis sospechas. Yun estaba enamorada de Syaoran y él ni en cuenta. Lejos de sentir celos, me sentí feliz por los dos. Solo espero que no la haga sufrir como me hizo sufrir a mí. — y así fue que me quede con ella, pero en mi mente y en mi corazón solo estabas tú.

— ¿Y entonces cómo fue que regresaste a Japón? — le pregunto.

—Bueno, Sir Wilson me llamó unas semanas antes para invitarnos a un baile aquí en Japón. No sabía si estaba preparado para volver, pero fue tanta su insistencia, que no pude negarme. Le pedí a Yun que me acompañara y ella acepto de inmediato ya que ella no conocía el país.

Cuando llegamos, lo primero que hice fue mostrarle cada sitio turístico de Japón. Fue entonces que, cuando llegamos a Tokio, te volví a ver y sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba a tus pies. Fueron tantos los sentimientos encontrados y tantas cosas que te quería decir, que no sabía qué hacer. Quería abrazarte y besarte y nunca más dejarte ir. Pero entonces saliste huyendo de mí. — Se queda en silencio —¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque con tu partida me hiciste mucho daño y no quería volver a sentir ese dolor — no tenía caso mentirle.

—Entiendo — agacha la cabeza y continua — No perdí las esperanzas de volverte a ver. En ese momento aún no sabía que el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el baile era la mansión de Tomoyo. Hasta que el chofer de Sir Wilson pasó a recogernos. Cuando pise esta casa, se vinieron a mi mente muchos recuerdos nuestros. Y cuando levante la vista, te volví a ver, hermosa con ese vestido, pero no estabas sola. A tu lado se encontraba a quien, desde un principio, había considerado mi rival — se detiene y me toma del brazo.

—Sakura, yo aún siento algo por ti. Volverte a ver me hizo recordar que yo solo vivo para ti.

— ¿Y qué hay de la promesa que le hiciste a tu madre? — le cuestiono.

—Yo… no lo sé. Ya encontrare la forma. — me mira suplicante — Por favor, intentémoslo de nuevo.

—No, Syaoran. Lo nuestro, después de tanto tiempo, se quedó en el pasado. Ahora estoy con Eriol y tú tienes una promesa que cumplir con Yun.

— ¿Por qué él, Sakura? — vuelve a hacerme la misma pregunta de anoche.

—Porque siempre estuvo conmigo — le respondo fácilmente — Cuando me abandonaste, Eriol fue la única persona que logró sanar mi corazón y sin darme cuenta, me fui enamorando de él. Y ahora te lo puedo decir… amo a Eriol.

— ¡Eso no puede ser, Sakura! Yo sé que me sigues amando a mí — dice Syaoran desesperado.

—Syaoran, fuiste la persona más importante en mi vida, en su momento. Yo te amaba como a nadie más, pero te fuiste. Ahora ese amor quedó en el pasado. Ahora amo a Eriol.

— ¡No es cierto! — Me toma fuertemente de los hombros — Yo sé que me sigues amando, no lo puedes negar.

—Syaoran, me estas lastimando — trato de zafarme pero es imposible.

— Nunca te he olvidado y sé que tú tampoco me has olvidado. Eres mía — suena completamente posesivo.

—No es así. Amo a Eriol. ¡Entiéndelo! — Mis intentos por zafarme son inútiles — Soy suya, de nadie más — el dolor en mi pecho se hace cada vez más insoportable conforme va avanzando la discusión.

— ¿Eres suya? — Pregunta Syaoran incrédulo — ¿Te entregaste a él? — me pregunta iracundo. El dolor en mi pecho casi me impide respirar.

—Eso no te incumbe — logro responderle. Y entonces Syaoran me besa a la fuerza, lastimándome más. No le correspondo el beso, pero sigue pegando nuestros labios con furia y violencia. Aprovecho esa distracción para soltarme de su agarre y estamparle una gran cachetada en su mejilla. — ¡Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡No te quiero cerca de mí, Syaoran!

Le grito con todas mis fuerzas, mientras él se soba la mejilla con la mano sin voltearme a ver. Me empiezo a alejar de él, cuando de pronto siento que el dolor se hace bastante intenso.

Me siento morir.

Y entonces las fuerzas de mi cuerpo comienzan a abandonarme. No puedo respirar ni tampoco puedo pedir ayuda. Creo que, después de todo voy a morir.

Estoy a punto de caer, cuando siento los fuertes brazos de Eriol tomarme evitando mi caída.

— ¡Sakura! — me llama Eriol pero lo escucho tan lejano. Siento mi cuerpo frió y el aire poco a poco abandonar mis pulmones. Así que pienso entregarle a Eriol mi último aliento.

—Te amo, Eriol — logro decir antes de entregarme por completo a la oscuridad que empieza a apoderarse de mí.

— ¡Sakura! — la voz de Eriol llamándome a lo lejos es lo último que escucho antes de sentir mi corazón detenerse. 

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

¿Qué pasará con Sakura? ¿Murió? ¿Qué hará Eriol? Descúbranlo en nuestro próximo capítulo.

Pues aquí otra vez yo aprovechando mi tempo libre XD Estuvo medio largo el capítulo, así que espero les haya gustado. Fue en recompensa por dejarles tanto tiempo sin actualizar.

Hay disculpen si se encuentran algún error, pero no alcance a checarlo XD

Me siento muy feliz porque he recibido muchos review de ustedes! Y eso hace que salga la inspiración! Muchas gracias!

_**Paolka**_**: **muchísimas gracias por tu review. Aquí tiene la actualización :D Saludos. _**Nadeshiko19**_: Shaoran tiene complejo de todas me quieren a mí y solo a mí, pero ya pronto se va a dar cuenta de la situación. No te preocupes, esa no fue la petición de matrimonio de Eriol, fue como un calentamiento XD Claroo, espera la secuela, que ya se está formando y viene fuerte. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y no te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrada XD con esta ya son 4 cirugías que tengo. Espero que estés bien. Saludos. _**Neftali24: **_pues este fic es para que te encanten los S&E XD no te creas, pero qué bueno que te guste :D aquí tienes la actualización. Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Lena: **_calma, calma, no comas ansias, Eriol solo está preparando el terreno para la proposición real XD si, leíste bien sobre la tensión sexual, tengo planeado hacer una secuela y te aseguro que allí la van a sacar XD Muchas gracias. Saludos! _** Katingas: **_le atinaste! Fue mucho más complicado y mira que fue más para Sakura que hasta se nos fue XD TQM _**NamikazeYuki: **_jeje muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo. Creo que ya estoy acostumbrada a las cirugías, ya llevo un montoncillo jeje y de la uni gracias al cielo me falta un año para salir, espero que te guste este cap. Saludos. _**Patty81medina**_: ouch! Tu cirugía si debió de haber dolido mucho. Jeje aunque la mía no es la primera sino la cuarta XD pero bueno, si se lo que se siente. Muchísimas por tu apoyo. Espero que te guste el cap. Saludos. _**Camili; **_y para que la hermosa sonrisa de tu rostro no desaparezca, aquí tienes la actualización. A mí se me hizo como que Shaoran se pasó de posesivo no? XD en cambio Eriol un amor, siempre pensando en el bienestar de Sakura y ya con este capítulo te enteraste de lo que pasó, así que no dudes en hacerme llegar tu opinión :D Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y no comas ansias, ya pronto viene la secuela y no te preocupes, no sonaste pervertida XD Muchísimas gracias. Saludos. _**Haruma1907: **_muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Aquí tienes la Actualización XD Saludos. _**Tailkara100: **_Muchas gracias! Y creo que con este cap ya te diste cuenta de algunas cosas de Syaoran y del compromiso de Sakura y Eriol XD aquí tienes la actualización. Saludos!

Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me escribieron, me pusieron en sus alertas y en sus favoritos, no sabe lo feliz que me hacen!

Bueno sin más que agregar me despido.

Saludos

Atte.

KristenRock


	18. El Inicio del Fin

_**Disclaimer: Ni SCC ni sus personajes me pertenecen... hago esto solo por diversión.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Inicio del Fin<strong>_

Eriol POV

Camino lentamente por el jardín, escondiéndome entre los árboles, cuidando desde lejos los movimientos de Sakura y Syaoran. Los observo por si las cosas vuelven a terminar mal y tengo que intervenir. Tal vez sea eso, pero…. Debo admitirlo; parte de ese presentimiento que tengo de que va a pasar algo, me da un poco de temor que ellos puedan arreglar sus problemas y que Sakura se dé cuenta que sigue amando a Syaoran y me deje. No es que dude del amor que me tiene Sakura pero aún así no me puedo confiar. Syaoran fue muy alguien muy importante en su vida y yo he llegado a su vida un poco después. Todo puede pasar en este momento.

Me escondo detrás de un árbol para que Syaoran no note mi presencia. Suspiro. Con el viento acariciando mis cabellos y el sol calentando mi mañana, me permito pensar en todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días junto a Sakura.

Sin duda, los mejores días de toda mi existencia.

Al principio, cuando ya no recibí más cartas de Sakura, ya me imaginaba que Sakura pasaba por un mal momento, pero no sabía que tan malo podría ser. Volver a Japón y ver a Sakura en ese estado, hizo que una parte de mí empezara a morir junto con ella. Pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada. Al instante comprendí que la recuperación de Sakura dependía de mí. Solo yo podía ayudarla. Así que me dispuse a hacer todo lo que había en mis manos.

Pero luego comprendí que, al tiempo que ayudaba a Sakura, fue inevitable que mis sentimientos hacia ella fueran creciendo cada día más, a tal punto que puedo admitir, sin equivocarme, que la amo, incluso más que a mi vida.

Aún así, si su felicidad no es junto a mí, la dejaría partir.

No debo ser egoísta. Al final ella decidirá con quien se quedará. Y yo respetaré su decisión.

Pero no debo de pensar en el futuro. Por primera vez en mi vida, dejaré que las cosas sigan su curso normal.

En este momento, soy feliz. Sakura ha aceptado ser mi novia. Ha aceptado que le brinde todo ese amor que he estado conteniendo por todo este tiempo.

Pero si ella me lo permite, no quiero que solo tenga ese título…

Deseo con todo mi corazón convertirla en mi esposa.

Una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro inevitablemente. Vuelvo a la realidad, gracias al canto de un pájaro, y busco a Sakura y a Syaoran. No debo de perderlos de vista por muy lento que caminen. Recorro la vista por todo el jardín hasta que por fin los encuentro.

Y lo que veo me deja helado…

Sakura está abrazando protectoramente a Syaoran, acariciando tiernamente su cabello, mientras él la toma por la cintura acercándola a él y dejándose acariciar. Si alguien los viera, juraría que ellos dos son pareja y esté es solo un abrazo que demuestra que, a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo, ellos se siguen amando. Es la típica postal de dos enamorados que por fin vuelven a unir sus destinos.

Siento una grieta formarse en mi corazón. Retiro la vista incapaz de seguir presenciando esa escena.

Sabía que esto podría pasar… pero no puedo negar que duele demasiado.

Cierro los ojos fuertemente. Un dolor punzante se extiende en mi pecho lentamente. Puedo comprender por un momento el dolor que sintió Sakura cuando se marchó Syaoran. Ver partir al amor de tu vida debe ser casi lo mismo que darte cuenta que la persona que amas está en los brazos de otro que no eres tú. Puedo comprender que realmente lo amaba. Así que no creo poder competir con eso.

No puedo competir con el amor que sintió Sakura por Syaoran, porque se fue forjando a través de los años…

Ahora recuerdo que esa fue la razón por la que me marché. Me di por vencido sin dar batalla.

Y ahora Sakura está pagando las consecuencias.

Mi falta de valor para luchar por ella fue lo que ocasiono que me marchara y la dejara sola cuando más me necesitaba… cuando Syaoran no supo regresar lo que ella le dio.

Pero esta vez no me daré por vencido…

Lucharé por ella hasta el final. No dejaré que Syaoran la vuelva a lastimar. Su felicidad esta vez depende de mí y no lo echaré a perder.

Y si pierdo… la seguiré amando aunque no esté conmigo. No será la primera vez.

Vuelvo mi vista al lugar donde estaban pero no los encuentro. Han vuelto a caminar. Camino buscándolos hasta que los veo desde lejos. Parecen estar discutiendo. Syaoran agarra a Sakura por los hombros mientras ella trata de zafarse, pero sin que ella se lo espere, él la besa a la fuerza. Siento mi sangre hervir por el enojo. Apenas doy un paso cuando Sakura logra zafarse y le suelta una cachetada a Syaoran. Ese hecho no hace que disminuya el paso hacia ellos, al contrario, quiero hacerle pagar su atrevimiento. Pero lo que me hace acelerar más el paso es ver a Sakura agarrarse fuertemente el pecho. No puede ser. Debe ser ese maldito dolor de nuevo. Apenas logro llegar a su lado cuando se desvanece entre mis brazos. La recuesto en el pasto sosteniendo su cabeza con mis manos.

—Sakura — le llamo para llamar su atención y comprobar su estado. Esta bastante pálida, y su cuerpo se siente frío. Logra mirarme con esos hermosos ojos verdes que parecen no resistir más tiempo abiertos. Abre sus labios lentamente, quiere pronunciar algo pero le está costando bastante hacerlo, así que le dedico toda mi atención para que no haga más esfuerzo.

—Te amo, Eriol — me dice débilmente antes de perder el conocimiento. Me quedo estático ante sus palabras con mi corazón latiendo rápidamente. Por inercia volteo a ver a Syaoran y por su expresión de incredulidad, sé que también ha escuchado lo que me acaba de decir Sakura. Vuelvo mi atención a ella esperando que reaccione, pero para mi temor, está cada vez está más pálida y su respiración casi se vuelve imperceptible. No puedo perder tiempo. Desecho cualquier pensamiento que tenga en este momento y me dedico a revisarla. Llevo mi mano a su cuello. Su pulso es muy débil, pareciera que en cualquier momento se fuera a detener. Trato de percibir su poder, pero parece que también éste está desapareciendo. Un escalofrío, que significaba el terror que estoy sintiendo, recorre todo mi cuerpo.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! — le llamo con desesperación, con la esperanza de que recupere el conocimiento y su fortaleza vuelva. Pero es en vano, no me da ninguna señal. Tengo que actuar rápidamente. Sakura está muriendo y no puedo hacer nada.

¡Qué impotente me siento!

— ¿Qué está pasando? — pregunta Syaoran confundido haciéndome notar su presencia.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo allí parado?! — Le grito pues sigue parado a un lado de nosotros, sin hacer nada — ¡Corre! ¡Ve por ayuda! Necesitamos a un doctor. Diles que tengan todo preparado — y sin contradecirme, sale disparado hacia la mansión.

—Sakura, mi vida. Resiste, por favor — le pido descansando mi frente contra la suya mientras siento mis ojos humedecerse por las lágrimas. Deposito un beso en su frente y la tomo entre mis brazos para llevarla a la mansión lo más rápido posible.

El camino se me hace eterno. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la mansión veo que se encuentran Tomoyo, Touya y Kaho. Tomoyo y Kaho sueltan un gritillo de angustia cuando ven a Sakura pálida e inconsciente entre mis brazos.

Touya se abre paso entre ellas para encontrarme en el camino.

— ¡Eriol! ¿Qué pasa? — me pregunta angustiado sin despegar la vista de Sakura.

— ¡Su corazón no está resistiendo! — le digo mientras siento mis mejillas mojadas por lágrimas que no sé en qué momento derramé.

—Debes llevarla a su habitación, el doctor no tarda en llegar — me indica Tomoyo demasiado angustiada.

Sin esperar nada más, me adentro en la mansión hasta llegar a la habitación de Sakura. La recuesto lentamente en su cama, y me hizo recordar cuando la dejaba de igual manera cuando se desmayaba en los entrenamientos. Qué lejano me parece eso en estos momentos.

Apenas termino de recostar a Sakura cuando un hombre joven de bata blanca, quien supongo es el doctor, entra a la habitación seguido de todos los demás. Se acerca a Sakura sin perder tiempo y comienza a revisarla. Su expresión es bastante seria y niega con la cabeza en algunas ocasiones.

Se me hace eterno el tiempo y comienzo a desesperarme más.

Cuando termina por fin de revisarla se vuelve hacia nosotros con su misma expresión sería pero con algo más de urgencia.

—Necesito que abandonen la habitación y solo se queden dos personas para ayudarme — nos indica — ¡rápido! — urge y comienza a sacar varias cosas de su maletín

—Yo le ayudaré — se ofrece inmediatamente Tomoyo.

—Yo también — les digo. Pero Kaho posa mí su mano en mi hombro deteniéndome.

—No estás en condiciones para ayudarles — tiene razón, no me siento muy bien pero tampoco me quiero separar de Sakura — será mejor que salgas junto Touya — abro mi boca para replicar pero pone un dedo en mis labios, callándome — yo me quedaré, no te preocupes.

Resignado, salgo junto con Touya y nos recargamos en la pared, esperando.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — me pregunta Touya después de un momento.

—Sakura fue a hablar con Syaoran para aclarar las cosas con él — tenía la mirada perdida en la puerta de la habitación — Yo le seguí de cerca porque tenía un mal presentimiento. Y no me equivoque — suspiro — Entonces cuando acordé, estaban discutiendo. Syaoran la beso a la fuerza y ella le pego una cachetada. — Cierro los puños con fuerza y la ira comienza de nueva cuenta a apoderarse de mi cuerpo — Después de eso Sakura se agarro fuerte el pecho, de inmediato me di cuenta que se trataba de ese dolor. Corrí hasta ellos pero cuando llegue Sakura se desvaneció en mis brazos — dejo caer la cabeza hacia tras — Nunca debí de dejar que Sakura hablará con él — cierro los ojos, mientras la culpa me embriaga. Touya me aprieta ligeramente el hombro, pero eso no hace que deje de sentir ese enojo y esa frustración.

— ¿Cómo está Sakura? — pregunta Syaoran llegando a donde nosotros estamos con expresión de preocupación. Pero el solo escuchar su voz hace que la ira me domine y me lanzo a él, tomándolo por el cuello y estampándolo contra la pared. Escucho un grito de susto probablemente de Yun, pero no puedo poner atención a nada más que hacerle pagar a Syaoran todo el daño que le ha hecho a Sakura.

— ¡Por tu culpa Sakura está así! — me mira sorprendido y asustado. No se esperaba que lo atacara.

— ¡Eriol! ¡Tranquilízate! — Touya me toma por los hombros y me aparta de él. Me resisto en primer instante — ¡Sakura nos necesita bien en este momento! ¡A ella no le gustaría que te metieras en problemas! — y con eso logra tranquilizarme un poco. Me separo no sin antes mandarle una mirada de profundo rencor a Syaoran.

—Y tú, mocoso, será mejor que te mantengas alejado de Sakura — amenaza Touya con voz fría. Syaoran sigue sin articular palabra. Touya y yo volvemos a nuestra posición inicial.

De pronto Tomoyo sale con mucha prisa y sin decirnos nada y al poco tiempo regresa con varias personas cargadas con infinidad de aparatos médicos. Eso hace que mi ansiedad aumente considerablemente.

Han pasado varios minutos y nadie sale a avisarnos nada. Touya camina de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Yo le ruego a Dios con todo mi corazón que Sakura esté bien. Syaoran y Yun se quedan a una distancia considerable en silencio. Yue, Kero, Spinel y Nakuru se unen a nosotros después de un rato. Nadie se atreve aún a pronunciar palabra alguna.

Se abre la puerta de la habitación y salen Tomoyo, Kaho y el doctor con expresiones cansadas y serias. Todos nos acercamos a ellos, ansiosos por saber qué es lo que está pasando.

—Doctor ¿cómo esta mi hermana? — Touya es el primero en preguntar. El doctor suspira cansado.

—Debo decirles que la situación de la señorita Sakura no es muy favorable — se detiene un momento para limpiar el sudor de su frente — Su corazón parece estar trabajando más de lo que debería pero aún así no está cumpliendo con toda su labor. La señorita Tomoyo me comento que se había desmayado en algunas ocasiones — Todos asentimos — Sufría desmayos como un medio de defensa de su cerebro al no recibir la suficiente cantidad de sangre que necesita. Esto nos hace referencia de que su problema empezó desde hace tiempo, pero se ha ido complicando considerablemente — hace otra pausa y nos da una mirada a todos — No podemos trasladarla en estas condiciones a un hospital, así que he acordado con la señorita Tomoyo que todo el tratamiento tendrá lugar aquí. Tengan por seguro que haré todo lo posible para salvarla, pero… — vuelve a suspirar y hay algo en su mirada que no me gusta — debo decirles que estén preparados para lo que pueda pasar.

— ¿Lo que pueda pasar? — pregunto lenta y temerosamente sintiendo mi corazón oprimirse ante el posible significado de esas palabras.

—No quisiera decirles esto, pero… cabe la posibilidad de que su corazón no resista y…

— ¡Pare! — grito. No puede terminar la frase. No puede. No debe. El llanto que había estado conteniendo sale por fin. Gruesas lágrimas recorren mis mejillas. Touya me abraza fuertemente. Me sorprende un poco su acción pero le devuelvo el abrazo al notar que también él está llorando.

—Lo siento mucho — dice el doctor tristemente. Me separo de Touya y camino hasta quedar de frente al doctor.

—Debe prometernos que hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para evitarlo — le digo suplicante.

—Se los aseguro — contesta firmemente el doctor — Por ahora tengo que ir al hospital por unos medicamentos que hacen falta, así que necesito que alguien se quede con la Señorita Sakura — al ver que todos estábamos dispuestos a entrar dice — Solo una persona, por favor.

—Yo me quedaré con ella — volteo a ver a Touya para que me dé su consentimiento y el asiente.

—Está bien — el doctor también asiente — La señorita Sakura se encuentra en estos momentos sedada, pero… — se acerca más a mi — hay quienes afirman que aún en ese estado, los pacientes pueden escuchar. Trate de hablar con ella, tal vez pueda ayudarla. Se ve que usted la estima mucho — me da una mirada de comprensión. Yo asiento levemente con la cabeza, agradeciendo al doctor esa sugerencia — Señorita Tomoyo sería tan amable de acompañarme.

—Por supuesto — le sonríe Tomoyo. Admiro a Tomoyo pues no obstante en la situación en la que se encuentra, siempre se muestra amigable para todos.

—Yo también quiero acompañarlos — dice Touya — quiero que me explique acerca de lo que tiene Sakura — el doctor asiente.

Me vuelvo hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero de pronto me da miedo entrar y ver lo mal que está Sakura.

—Vamos, Eriol. Sakura te necesita — me alienta Kaho adivinando mi miedo.

Tomo la manija de la puerta y suspiro tratando de encontrar las fuerzas suficientes para soportar lo que veré adentro de esta habitación.

Me adentro en la habitación y al instante mi vista viaja por toda esta, hasta encontrarse con la cama donde se encuentra Sakura. Me acerco rápidamente y me hinco al lado de la cama. La fuerza que me quedaba se va y me derrumbo nuevamente, llorando desconsoladamente. Le tomo delicadamente su mano y la aprisiono entre las mías, no sin antes depositar un beso en ella.

Me permito observarla. Está dormida como me dijo el doctor. Se encuentra igual de pálida que como la deje hace un rato en la habitación, solo que esta vez tiene conectados a su cuerpo un motón de aparatos que están tomando sus constantes vitales, además de las soluciones que entran a su cuerpo a través de un catéter.

Se ve tan frágil y pequeña rodeada de todos esos aparatos.

Descanso mi frente en la unión de nuestras manos. Vienen a mi mente las palabras que me dijo el doctor. Hablar con ella tal vez servirá. No pierdo nada con intentarlo.

—Sakura — suspiro para tranquilizar mi llanto — tienes que luchar. No puedes dejarte vencer. No ahora. Siempre has sido una luchadora incansable aún cuando la situación era imposible — me detengo un poco pensando las cosas — Sabes, creo que eso hizo que me enamorara perdidamente de ti — una pequeña sonrisa se asoma en mi rostro — Cuando te conocí lo único que pensaba era cumplir mi destino. Y lo logré. Te convertiste en la única dueña de las cartas. Pero no pude evitar que te fueras metiendo en lo más profundo de mi corazón — llevo su mano a mi pecho, a la altura de mi corazón y la cubro con la mía. Le acaricio el rostro tiernamente con mi otra mano. — Pero comprendí que en ese instante no correspondías mis sentimientos, así que me marché sin haber luchado por ti — escondo mi rostro entre nuestras manos — No hay día que no me arrepienta de eso — suspiro — Pero ahora es diferente. Ahora que te tengo no estoy dispuesto a perderte. Sakura — me remuevo un poco — en estos últimos días me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. Aceptaste ser mi novia. Me amas. Y debo confesarte que aquella propuesta de matrimonio va muy en serio, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti — aprieto su mano — y si te pasará algo, yo simplemente… moriría — algunas lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos — Por eso debes luchar. No puedo vivir sin ti. Te necesito, Sakura — me pongo de pie y me inclino hacia ella, sin soltar su mano y le doy un beso en los labios, mientras dejo mi corazón en esa cama, junto al amor de mi vida.

Tocan la puerta y acto seguido, se asoma el doctor con una bolsa llena de medicamentos colgando de su mano.

— ¿Se puede? — pregunta aún en la puerta.

—Por supuesto — trato de limpiarme los restos de lágrimas que quedan en mis mejillas.

—Sólo vengo a ponerle algunos medicamentos — se acerca y comienza a colocar más frascos de solución. Después se queda un momento inspeccionando a Sakura y luego se vuelve a mí. — Tiene que ser fuerte — me da un apretón en el hombro — Vamos a encontrar la solución. Debo confesarle que este caso me parece muy extraño — le miro con curiosidad — No puedo encontrar la causa de su padecimiento, su corazón parece estar bien, pero aún así no puede sostener al resto del cuerpo. Es como si tuviera un peso extra con que trabajar. Es algo que no comprendo. Debe de haber algo que le esté afectando de sobremanera — se queda pensativo un momento antes de irse en dirección a la puerta — Tengo que ir a investigar un poco sobre esto.

—Ya pueden pasar a verla — avisa detrás de mí — yo volveré en unas horas. Les recomiendo que se queden dos personas a su cuidado por si se llegará a requerir. Cualquier cosa no duden en avisarme.

—Muchas gracias, doctor — le dice Tomoyo.

Me quedo pensando en lo que dijo el doctor. No estaba tan equivocado con lo que le pasa a Sakura. Su magia es el peso extra. No puede con todo ese exceso que está cargando. Necesita sacarlo de algún modo. Debe de haber algo que pueda ayudar a Sakura. Si su magia le está afectando, entonces con magia se debe solucionar su problema. Solo debo buscar algún recuerdo de Clow o en los escritos que me dejó. Creo saber dónde puedo encontrar la solución.

—Eriol — me llama Tomoyo. Me giro hacia ella con renovadas energías.

—Tomoyo, ¿podrías quedarte con Sakura un momento? — Me levanto de donde estaba hasta quedar frente a ella — Tengo que investigar cómo puedo ayudarla — susurro para que solo ella me escuche — No dejes que él — señalo a Syoran con la cabeza — se acerque a Sakura. No quiero que nada la altere, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien — acepta Tomoyo. Voy a reunirme con Touya, Yue, Kero, Spinel y Nakuru.

—Necesito que me ayuden. Acabo de confirmar, con las sospechas del doctor, que es la magia en su interior lo que está afectando a Sakura. Así que creo que podemos encontrar la solución en alguno de los escritos de Clow Reed. Si todos buscamos podemos ahorrar tiempo valioso. ¿Me ayudarán? — les pregunto.

—Por supuesto que sí — responde inmediatamente Kero — Todo sea por salvar a Sakura — y los demás asienten.

—Perfecto — voy a donde está Sakura, le acaricio el cabello y me inclino para depositar un beso en sus pálidos labios — Volveré pronto. Te amo.

Camino decididamente hasta Syaoran quien tiene los nudillos blancos por apretar los puños tratando de contener su ira.

—Te prohíbo que te acerques a ella ¿Entendido? — le amenazo claramente. No me contesta nada, solo me ve con profundo rencor. — Vamos — me dirijo a los demás.

—Eriol — me llama Tomoyo con una expresión desconocida — ¿Qué pasará si no se puede hacer nada?

No puedo negarle que no lo he pensado, pero trato de mantener la esperanza, es lo que haría Sakura en mi lugar, pero aún así…

—Entonces no dudaré en llegar a los extremos… soy capaz de dar mi vida por la de ella — termino con una voz ronca. No sería difícil tomar una decisión así.

No puedo concebir un mundo en el que Sakura no exista. 

Ya no. 

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

Discúlpenme pero perdónenme! Ya sé que no hay excusa que valga pero tengo un chorro de trabajo y no había tenido tiempo de escribir. Estoy viviendo el último año en mi carrera y debo decirles que los maestros se lo tomaron muy en serio T-T.

Así que esto es un rapidin XD

Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que, a pesar de que no he sido muy constante con el fic, me siguen apoyando y dejando sus review, en serio son lo máximo!

Esta vez, por falta de tiempo, no podré contestar como se deben sus review… lo siento! Pero prometo que la próxima vez si los contestaré ya que a partir del 15 de diciembre estoy de vacaciones! :D

Para finalizar quiero agradecerle a Katingas que siempre me apoya con mis historias! Y **Camili **te pido una disculpa por no haber contestado antes y solo quiero que sepas que no voy a dejar la historia… muchas gracias por estar al pendiente.

Saludos!

Nos vemos después del 15 de Diciembre!

Atte.

KristenRock


	19. Culpable

_**Culpable**_

* * *

><p>Syaoran POV<p>

He ido a avisar a los demás acerca de la condición de Sakura como Tomoyo me lo pidió. No entiendo por qué debo ir yo. Debería de estar al lado de Sakura ahora que me necesita tanto. Sé que en un principio no reaccioné cuando se desvaneció, porque la ira y la confusión me cegaron completamente y el hecho de que Hiiragizawa estuviera ahí no ayudo mucho. Pero ahora comprendo que Sakura está muy mal y aunque no sé realmente el motivo, quiero estar ahí para ella incondicionalmente.

Paso primero a avisarle a Yun. La encuentro dando vueltas por la habitación con un semblante ausente, perdiendo ocasionalmente su mirada en el jardín. En cuento me ve corre a abrazarme pasando sus delicados brazos alrededor de mi cuello a apretándome fuertemente contra ella. Siento esto como un apoyo en estos momentos de incertidumbre. La separo de mí suavemente tomándola de la cintura, y sin perder tiempo, le explico la situación de Sakura. Por su expresión, deduzco que sabe que pasó algo entre Sakura y yo, pero aún así accede a acompañarme a decirle a los demás, sin preguntar nada más.

Todos me sofocan con sus preguntas habiéndoles explicado todo, pero no sé qué contestarles. En realidad no entiendo lo que está pasando. Pero ellos parecen saber algo que yo desconozco.

Sus ojos me miran acusadoramente, como si ellos supieran lo que pasó entre Sakura y yo sin haberles dicho una sola palabra. Cualquiera diría que me he metido a la cueva del lobo.

En cambio, cada vez estoy más seguro de que me esconden algo. Algo realmente importante y es la razón por la que Sakura está así.

— ¿En dónde está Sakura, mocoso? — pregunta Kero. Su expresión denota una gran preocupación, pero también puedo ver claramente que me culpa de lo que le pasó a Sakura.

Y tal vez tenga razón.

— Hiiragizawa se la llevo a su habitación. En estos momentos el doctor debe de estar atendiéndola, así que no tiene caso que estemos todos ahí — le respondo.

— ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó? — pregunta Yukito, la primera persona en esta habitación que solo está preocupado por Sakura y no por tratar de golpearme. Agradezco que se encuentre en esa forma y no como el imponente Yue.

— La verdad no entiendo nada — les confieso — estábamos platicando, cuando de pronto se empezó a sentir mal y entonces llegó Hiiragizawa y Sakura se desmayo en sus brazos — les resumo, no hacía falta que supieran tantos detalles acerca de nuestro encuentro y mucho menos porque Yun se encuentra a mi lado.

— ¿Estaban platicando? — inquiere Kero incrédulamente.

— No tengo por qué darles explicaciones — digo enojado — confórmense con que les vine a informar de la situación de Sakura. Punto

Tomo de la mano a Yun, quien no pone ninguna resistencia, y la jalo para salir rápido de esa habitación. Al salir, estampo la puerta con todas mis fuerzas haciendo que el sonido retumbe por todo el pasillo solitario. Cuando estamos fuera del alcance de cualquier mirada me detengo. Suelto la mano de Yun y me llevo las manos a la cara recargándome cansinamente en la pared más cercana.

Regresar ha sido más difícil de lo que he pensado.

— ¿Qué pasó en verdad con Sakura, Syaoran? — pregunta Yun después de un momento. A ella no le puedo mentir, ha sido mi consejera todo este tiempo que llevamos juntos. Pero trato de mantenerme lo más que puedo.

— Nada — le digo volteando a verla — simplemente estábamos platicando, luego empezamos a discutir, ella me dio una cachetada y se empezó a poner pálida y en un instante Hiiragizawa la tenía entre su brazos — le doy el mismo resumen que les dije a los demás — No tengo idea que fue lo que pasó.

— ¿Te dio una cachetada? ¿Qué le hiciste? Por lo que me has contado de ella, no creo que sea capaz de haber hecho eso solo porque estaban discutiendo — suspiro resignado. Ella siempre ha tenido el don de sacarme la verdad. Además no tiene caso mentirle sobre ésta situación. Una parte de mi no quiere decirle realmente lo que pasó, acerca del beso, de mi declaración de amor. Sé que Yun me ama, y no quiero causarle más sufrimiento. Sin embargo al ocultarle esto le causaría más daño. Estoy en un conflicto.

— La besé — finalmente le confieso quedamente, lamentando por ella estas palabras. Veo como en su rostro se forma una mueca triste, sus ojos que siempre están brillantes y llenos de vida, son cubiertos por una sombra de tristeza — Lo siento, pero sabes que la amo, nunca he dejado de amarla — trato de excusar mis acciones me siento mal con ella por decirle esto, pero debo hablarle con la verdad. La verdad que ella ha sabido desde que me conoce.

— Lo sé. Lo entiendo — suspira tristemente — yo aún así te acepté. Desde el primer momento me dijiste que la amabas y traté de no sentir lo que siento por ti. Pero no pude. — se acerca a mí hasta que nuestros rostros se quedan a poca distancia. — Te amo Syaoran. Y si tu felicidad está con ella, yo te dejaré ir — clava su mirada, un poco dura, en la mía — Pero en este momento debes de entender que ella está con otra persona y que, al parecer, lo ama incluso más de lo que te amo a ti.

— Eso no puede ser — me sostengo la cabeza con ambas manos alejándome de Yun, aterrado — Sakura no puede dejar de amarme. Sé que cometí muchos errores, pero no puede… — cierro los ojos sacando la posibilidad de que Sakura no me ame de mi mente. Puedo resultar muy posesivo, pero Sakura me ama, es sólo mía.

—Syaoran, si de verdad la amas, y su felicidad no está contigo, déjala ir — se vuelve a acercar a mí y sostiene mi rostro con sus delicadas manos — por favor, piénsalo — me suplica.

Sakura ha sido y será el amor de mi vida. Siempre he pensado que su felicidad está a mi lado y que mi felicidad está a su lado. Sonará muy egoísta pero necesito a Sakura para ser feliz. Así que no puedo concebir que ella sea feliz con otra persona que no sea yo.

Detengo mis pensamientos de repente.

Qué estoy diciendo.

Debo controlarme. No puedo ser tan posesivo y egoísta.

— Está bien — suspiro resignado. Tal vez Yun tiene razón. Pero aún no me puedo hacer a la idea de perder a Sakura.

Debo de meditar tranquilamente todos estos cambios de mi vida.

— Será mejor que vayamos para ver en que podemos ayudar — me dice Yun. Espero a que comience a caminar, pero en vez de eso se gira hacia mí, tomándome de la mano y acercándose lentamente, con su vista fija en mis labios. Pero antes de que pueda siquiera mover un músculo, me planta un beso en los labios. Me quedo inmóvil por un momento, pero luego le correspondo lentamente. Sé que amo a Sakura, pero nunca negaría el decir que siento algo por Yun.

Se ha convertido en alguien muy especial para mí. Ha estado cuando más necesito a alguien. En pocas palabras, se ha convertido en una constante en mi vida, algo realmente ueno que no pienso cambiar.

Me separo de Yun lentamente. Ella aún tiene los ojos cerrados, las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y los labios entreabiertos un poco hinchados por el beso. Cuando abre los ojos, están sorprendentemente brillantes, lo que hace que me quede un poco idiotizado. Yun baja la mirada avergonzada y sus mejillas se tiñen un poco más de rojo.

— Lo siento — murmura con una risilla. Salgo de mi ensoñación pero sin apartar la vista de ella.

— No te preocupes —le digo. Impulsivamente, llevo mi mano hacia su cara, logrando rozar lentamente su mejilla con las yemas de mis dedos. — No hiciste nada que me molestará. Al contrario — ella se vuelve a sonrojar. Algo cálido se instala en mi pecho.

De pronto Sakura aparece en mis pensamientos y todo esto me parece como si la estuviera traicionando.

Yun nota mi conflicto interno y da un ligero apretón a mi mano. No me había dado cuenta que no nos habíamos soltado. Eso sorprendentemente aleja de mi todo pensamiento.

— Vamos — me dice y tira de mí para seguirla.

Nos vamos a cercando y veo recargados en la pared a Hiiragizawa y a Touya. Ambos con expresiones derrotadas.

— ¿Cómo está Sakura? — les pregunto. Touya me voltea a ver con su habitual odio contra mí. Pero lo que me sorprende es Hiiragizawa, quien tiene los ojos inyectados en sangre y el rostro ensombrecido por la ira y el dolor, fijando su atención a mí. Apenas logro abrir la boca para decir algo cuando me toma por el cuello y me estampa contra la pared. Yun grita detrás de él llevándose las manos a la boca al momento. Por la sorpresa no logro coordinar ningún movimiento siquiera para defenderme. Nunca había visto de esa forma.

— ¡Por tu culpa Sakura está así! — mi sorpresa no puede ser mayor. No entiendo absolutamente nada. Por qué soy yo el culpable de la condición de Sakura. Qué pasó realmente durante mi ausencia. Para que Hiiragizawa reaccione de esa manera debió de haber sido muy grave. Pero por qué contra mí.

— ¡Eriol! ¡Tranquilízate! — le dice Touya tomándolo por los hombros, apartándolo de mí. Él se resiste apretando más el agarre que tiene sobre mí — ¡Sakura nos necesita bien en este momento! — eso parece funcionar ya que al instante afloja su agarre y se aparta de mí, no sin antes mandarme una mirada de profundo rencor que logra que algo se remueva en mi.

Si Eriol Hiiragizawa es peligroso en su habitual humor, no quiero imaginar cuando está enojado.

— Y tú, mocoso, será mejor que te mantengas alejado de Sakura — me amenaza Touya con el mismo tono que se refiere a mí. Pronto se une a Hiiragizawa al sitio donde se encontraban.

Me sorprende la camarería que tienen ellos dos. Por lo general cuando iba a visitar a Sakura, Touya me recibía de mala manera y siempre terminábamos peleando, nunca hubo una ocasión en la que concordáramos en algo. En cambio con Hiiragizawa es diferente. Pareciera como si tuvieran un pacto, un objetivo en común que lo hizo limar asperezas que algún día surgieron.

Y creo que el objetivo es impedir a toda costa que me acerque a Sakura.

Yun llega a mi lado sin demora, apoyando una mano sobre mi pecho. Aparto mi vista de ellos, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para tratar de despejar mi mente. Vuelvo mi atención de Yun que aún está preocupada por mi y le doy una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Todo volteamos al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Por un momento pensé que era el doctor quien iba a salir a decirnos cualquier cosa, pero en vez de eso, Tomoyo es la que sale rápidamente sin siquiera dirigirnos una mirada. Luce un poco cansada pero eso no opaca la expresión de angustia que carga desde que le avisé lo de Sakura. Debe de estar pasándola terrible, igual que todos nosotros. Pero la diferencia es que ella sabe lo que está pasando con Sakura… y nosotros no.

Desaparece por un pasillo y después de un momento, vuelve a aparecer, pero esta vez acompañada de un grupo de persona que traen consigo aparatos médicos. Tomoyo vuelve a entrar a la habitación tan rápido como salió.

Por instinto, volteo a ver a Hiiragizawa y a Touya. Su expresión apunta que la entrada y salida de Tomoyo de la habitación, no hizo más que aumentar su incertidumbre. Unos momentos después Touya comienza a caminar de un lado a otro del pasillo, mientras que Hiiragizawa parece estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Yun y yo seguimos a una distancia prudente de ellos, sinceramente no tengo ánimos que tener algún enfrentamiento con ellos. Kerberos, Spinel, Nakuru y, el recién transformado, Yue, llegan a compartir nuestra espera y al ver la expresión de cada uno de nosotros no necesitan ninguna explicación, así que permanecen en silencio.

Nos componemos de un salto cuando se vuelve a abrir la puerta de habitación de Sakura. Compruebo que esta vez es el doctor quien sale junto con Tomoyo y la profesora. Mi corazón se detiene al ver sus expresiones. Esto no puede significar nada bueno.

Todos nos acercamos al doctor sin perder ni un segundo, pero nadie se atreve a preguntar por miedo a la respuesta. Las personas que entraron con Tomoyo salen de la habitación pero nadie parece darse cuenta.

— Doctor ¿Cómo está mi hermana? — Touya es el valiente que se atreve a preguntar. Comprendo la desesperación que debe sentir.

El doctor suspira cansinamente antes de responderle, bajando un poco la mirada en el acto para luego clavarla en Touya no sin antes mirarnos a todos.

— Debo decirles que la situación de la señorita Sakura no es favorable — hace una pausa para limpiar el sudor de su frente. Supongo que por el trabajo que le está costando hablar, lo que sigue no es muy bueno — Su corazón parece estar trabajando más de lo que debería, pero aún así no está cumpliendo con toda su labor. Sufría desmayor como un medio de defensa de su cerebro al no recibir la suficiente cantidad de sangre que necesita — esperen un momento ¿desmayos? Quiero preguntar pero en este momento no sería prudente — No podemos trasladarla en estas condiciones a un hospital, así que he acordado con la señorita Tomoyo que todo el tratamiento tendrá lugar aquí. Tengas por seguro que haré todo lo posible para salvarla, pero… — tengo la sensación de que lo que sigue es la parte más mala de toda esta situación. — debo decirles que estén preparador para lo que pueda pasar.

— ¿Lo que pueda pasar? — repite Hiiragizawa con un temor latente en su voz y en su rostro. Me encontraría en las mismas condiciones de ser yo el que preguntará eso.

Porque en el fondo sabemos la respuesta.

Y no es nada buena.

— No quisiera decirles esto, pero… cabe la posibilidad de que su corazón no resista y… — siento como su un puñal se clavara poco a poco con cada palabra del dolor. Cierro los ojos para tratar de que mis oídos no escuchen las próximas palabras del doctor y bloquear un momento el dolor de mi pecho.

Sé cómo va a terminar esto.

Sólo espero a que el doctor termine la frase… a que termine de clavar el puñal en mi pecho… el golpe final.

— ¡Pare! — grita Hiiragizawa haciéndome abrir los ojos y girarme hacia él. Está bañado en lágrimas. Pareciera que nunca podría encontrar el consuelo para su pena. Que su mundo se terminaría si el doctor terminará su frase. Y tal vez así fuera.

Touya lo abraza también llorando. Comprendo todo el dolor que sienten porque yo lo estoy sintiendo en este momento. Yun toma mi mano apretándola fuertemente para hacerme saber que ella me apoya. Le devuelvo el apretón como señal de agradecimiento.

Nakuru esconde el rostro en el pecho de Yue, sé que está llorando por el movimiento de sus hombros. Yue pone una mano en su espalda mientras una lágrima traicionera recorre su mejilla. Kero y Spinel parecen estar en shock, pues ninguno logra reaccionar ante la noticia.

—Lo siento mucho — nos dice el doctor compartiendo nuestra pena.

Me sorprende ver a Hiiragizawa zafarse del abrazo de Touya y caminar decididamente hasta quedar frente al doctor. No puedo explicar su expresión pero es como si le fuera a tomar un juramento al doctor.

—Debe prometernos que hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para evitarlo — dice Hiiragizawa entre una súplica y una demanda.

—Se los aseguro — contestar el doctor sin titubear. No esperábamos menos de él — Por ahora tengo que ir al hospital por unos medicamentos que hacen falta, así que necesito que alguien se quede con la señorita Sakura — pienso ofrecerme inmediatamente, peor por lo que veo no soy el único que quiere entrar — Solo una persona, por favor — aclara el doctor.

—Yo me quedaré con ella — dice Hiiragizawa volteando a ver Touya como pidiendo su consentimiento. Y él no duda en dárselo ni por un momento. Si me hubiera ofrecido obviamente nadie hubiera estado de acuerdo. Por ahora Hiiragizawa es el novio oficial por lo que le da más derecho que a mí. Eso me hacer hervir de coraje, pero me contengo, no es prudente armar una escena.

—Está bien — concede el doctor — la señorita Sakura se encuentra en estos momentos sedada, pero… — se acerca a Hiiragizawa y le susurra algo que los demás ya no podemos escuchar. —Señorita Tomoyo sería tan amable de acompañarme.

—Por supuesto — le dice Tomoyo. Tengo mi mirada fija en Hiiragizawa y lo afortunado que es por poder ver a Sakura primero.

De primera instancia parece titubear sobre entrar o no entrar, lo que me hace querer empujarlo para ser yo el que entre. Pero antes de que pueda hacer algo, entra y cierra la puerta.

Me matan los celos al saber que es él el que está dentro con Sakura. Yo debería de estar con ella.

Puedo seguir maldiciendo a Hiiragizawa si no es porque siento la mirada de todos clavada fijamente en mí. Voleto para encararlos y me sorprendo al ver que todos me miran acusadoramente. Eso solo puede indicar una cosa.

Tengo relación de alguna forma con la situación de Sakura.

De eso no hay duda. Pero tengo que saber el por qué.

Hacemos una lucha de miradas en la que ninguno quiere perder. Noto la incomodidad de Yun pero eso no me hace desistir. No puedo caer ante ellos y menos sin saber de qué soy responsable.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que somos interrumpidos por la llegada del doctor junto con Touya, Tomoyo y la profesora.

—Con su permiso — dice el doctor y entra a la habitación. Todos nos quedamos en silencio, cada quien perdido en sus pensamientos. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que el doctor nos anuncie que podemos pasar.

Dejo que todos entren primero para no causar incomodidades. Cuando entro de la mano de Yun, me detengo en seco al contemplar a Sakura. Se ve tan frágil postrada en esa cama que puedo sentir mi corazón latir dolorosamente al ver lo mal que se encuentra.

Pero lo que me hace cambiar raídamente al enojo es ver a Hiiragizawa junto a ella, tomando su mano, acariciándola, algo que yo debería de estar haciendo.

—Eriol — le llama Tomoyo.

—Tomoyo, ¿podrías quedarte con Sakura en momento? — se levanta hasta llegar a ella. No entiendo por qué le pide eso si estamos todos aquí — tengo que investigar cómo puedo ayudarla — le dice antes de susurrarle algo más señalándome con la cabeza. Supongo que le debe de estar diciendo que no me deje acercarme. Es muy predecible.

—Está bien — dice Tomoyo. Hiiragizawa se reúne con los demás.

—Necesito que me ayuden. Creo que podemos encontrar la solución en alguno de los escritos de Clow Reed. Si todos buscamos podemos ahorrar tiempo valioso. ¿Me ayudarán? — les pregunta.

—Por supuesto que sí — dice Kero con renovado entusiasmo — Todo sea por Salvar a Sakura.

—Perfecto — dice y camina de nueva cuenta hasta Sakura. Le acaricia el cabello y la besa en los labios. Los celos se apoderan nuevamente de mí. Aprieto los puños casi al punto del dolor. Hiiragizawa le susurra algo a Sakura para luego dirigirse hacia mí amenazadoramente.

—Te prohíbo que te acerques a ella ¿Entendido? — no tengo por qué contestar sus amenazas, solo me limito a trasmitirle con la mirada todo el odio que siento hacia él — Vamos — les dice a los demás.

—Eriol — le llama Tomoyo — ¿Qué pasará si no se puede hacer nada? — le pregunta con justa razón. Veremos de qué es capaz el grandioso Eriol Hiiragizawa.

—Entonces no dudaré en llegar a los extremos… soy capaz de dar mi vida por la de ella — termina con una voz grave.

Me quedo sorprendido. La verdad no esperaba esa contestación.

Siempre supe que Hiiragizawa sentía algo por Sakura, pero nunca me detuve a ver hasta dónde.

Pero hoy, con esta contestación, me doy cuenta que la ama mucho más de lo que me imaginé.

Por un momento estoy en duda en quien de los dos ama más a Sakura. Me rio de mis pensamientos incoherentes. Sabemos la respuesta.

Me doy cuenta de que Tomoyo ha estado viéndome desde que se fueron los demás. Es el momento para aclarar algunas cosas. Doy un paso hacia Tomoyo decididamente. Ella no se sorprende en lo absoluto, hasta parece que lo estaba esperando.

—Tomoyo quiero que me expliques qué relación tengo con el estado de Sakura y por qué todos parecen culparme — le exijo. Sé que solamente ella es capaz de aclararme esto.

Tomoyo suspira y ve a Sakura antes de girarse hacia nosotros nuevamente.

—Tomen asiento — nos invita. Nos sentamos en un sillón que cerca de la cama. Pongo mis codos en mis rodillas y entrelazo los dedos, fijando la vista en Tomoyo para que empiece.

—Li — comienza Tomoyo — cuando te fuiste, todo cambio para Sakura. Debes de saber que ella te amaba como nadie en el mundo — no me gusta para nada ese "te amaba" — y verte partir y nunca regresar fue lo más doloroso para ella — lo entiendo, dejarla fue para mí lo peor que pude haber hecho. Nunca me lo podría perdonar. — Los primeros meses, aunque se le notaba triste, mantenía siempre la esperanza de que algún día regresaras. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, esa esperanza poco a poco iba muriendo… y Sakura junto a ella. La niña alegre y amigable que era, cambió por una triste y solitaria. Se la pasaba mirando por la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos. — voltea a ver a Sakura, como recordando todo aquello que le causó infinita tristeza, mientras acaricia su mano — El entusiasmo con que hacia las cosas desapareció por completo. Comía o asistía a la escuela solo porque tenía que hacerlo, no porque quisiera hacerlo. Estaba como muerta en vida. — Todo este relato me está doliendo en lo profundo del alma. No puedo creer todo el sufrimiento que le causó mi partida. No me doy cuenta que estoy llorando hasta que una lágrima cae al dorso de mi mano. Pero no hago nada para limpiarla. Es hora de sacar todo el dolor que llevo clavado en mi pecho y de llorar lo que le hice a Sakura. — Y así fueron pasando los años. Y cada vez Sakura estaba más mal. Todos estábamos preocupados, pues por más que lo intentábamos, no podíamos sacarla del abismo en el que se había hundido. Pero entonces ocurrió algo que no nos esperábamos. Sakura comenzó a padecer desmayos inexplicables que, la mayoría de las veces, venían acompañados de sucesos como temblores o cosas así. Touya, Yue, Kero y yo, tratamos de encontrar la causa y llegamos a la conclusión de que se podría tratar de su magia, pero no sabíamos en realidad que pasaba, solo eran suposiciones. Empecé a notar que siempre que sufría los desmayos era porque recordaba momentos contigo, algo que la ponía muy triste, pero no podía hacer nada para detener los recuerdos que tenía de ti. — No pude evitar notar un poco de rabia en Tomoyo en aquellas palabras. Suspiro. Tiene razón de odiarme. Yo también en estos momentos me odio. — Un día, cuando llegue a mi casa luego del instituto, recibí una llamada de Touya donde me decía que Sakura se había desmayado. No encontraba la causa hasta que recordé que por esas fechas se cumplían cuatro años de que la habías abandonado. Me recriminé el haberla dejado sola en esos momentos. Llegué a su casa lo más rápido que pude a su casa y mi sorpresa fue mucho mayor cuando me encontré a Eriol junto a ella.

—Ese desgraciado — susurré con rabia pero Tomoyo hizo como si no hubiera escuchado y continúo.

—Él había vuelto a Japón porque tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a Sakura y al encontrarla así, hizo que se quedará. Eriol encontró la causa del mal de Sakura mucho más rápido que nosotros. Él nos dijo que se debía a que no había utilizado su magia y que, por tanto, se había estado acumulando. Todo pareció encajar. Sakura no había vuelto a utilizar su magia porque, de algún modo, estaba relacionada a ti y ella no quería eso — Enterarme de que Sakura me quería sacar de su corazón me destrozó — Eriol pensó que el mejor tratamiento era que volviera a utilizar su magia, así que se ofreció a entrenarla nuevamente como en los viejos tiempos. Les ofrecí mi casa por el espacio y todos se mudaron al poco tiempo. Al principio, nos asustamos porque Sakura se desmayaba más seguido, pero Eriol nos dijo que era por lo extenuante del entrenamiento. Él tampoco se libró, pues había ocasiones en las que Sakura no podía controlar su poder y lo atacaba fuertemente — se le escapa una risilla — Con el tiempo, todos nos dimos cuenta que Sakura iba mejorando, volvía a ser, ahora la joven, alegre y entusiasta que solía ser y los desmayos habían casi desaparecido. Todo iba bien hasta que regresaste y el resto… ya lo sabes —

Me quedé sin palabras, culpa y vergüenza de mi mismo es poco comparado con lo que siento en estos momentos.

—Lo… lo siento — empiezo. Es tan difícil pedirles perdón después de todo el daño que les causé. Prácticamente le destroce la vida a Sakura — No tenía idea.

—No existen excusas — Tomoyo me lanza una mirada dura — De todos modos, Sakura pudo salir gracias a Eriol. Él no solo estaba curando la magia de Sakura, sino también su corazón.

¿Qué Eriol Hiiragizawa también curó el corazón de Sakura? ¿A qué se refiere? ¿A qué Sakura se enamoró de él?

La ira comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo.

— ¡Él está usurpando un lugar que solo me pertenece a mí en el corazón de Sakura! — exclamo y Tomoyo se me queda viendo sin dar crédito a mi palabras.

— ¡Te fuiste! ¿Lo recuerdas? — Dice Tomoyo en el mismo tono que yo, sorprendiéndome de sobremanera. Tomoyo nunca me había hablado así — Le causaste a Sakura un sufrimiento que casi la mata ¿cómo puedes decir eso ahora? — Suspira para tranquilizarse — Eriol logró en meses lo que nosotros no pudimos en años. Sólo juntó los pedacitos de corazón que tú dejaste regados. Deja que Eriol le dé a Sakura la felicidad que tú no supiste darle.

Y ahora sí, me siento el hombre más ruin del planeta. Por cobarde dejé que esto pasará. 

Todos tienen razón al señalarme como culpable. 

Porque lo soy. 

* * *

><p>Chaan chaaan chaaaan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaan<p>

Syaoran ya se dio cuenta de la verdad.

¿Lograrán Eriol y los demás encontrar la solución para Sakura? ¿Qué hará Eriol?

¡Descúbranlo en nuestro próximo capítulo!

Hola a todos!

FELIZ NAVIDAD! Les deseo lo mejor! Un abrazo a tod s! y les traigo este cap. Como regalo.

Como les prometí, aquí me tienes después del 15. Me atrase un poco por cuestiones familiares, pero aquí está.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review, me ponen en sus alertas o me agregan a sus favoritos. En verdad me hacen muy feliz.

** : **muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te siga gustando la historia. Saludos. Un abrazo. **Paolka: **Es un placer escribir para que ustedes se puedan entretener :D y ya no tienes que esperar más. Saludos, Un abrazo. **Camili: **como siempre, eres la número uno! :D Pues ya viste que lo de Sakura si es grave, pero nada que Eriol no pueda solucionar XD por tanto, Syaoran se tenía que enterar de lo que hizo jeje Muchísimas gracias. Saludos. Un abrazo. **Yane: **muchas gracias! Espero te siga gustando. Saludos. Un abrazo. **White****—****golf****—****chan: **aquí está la conti! :DD espero la disfrutes. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Saludos. Un abrazo. **Katingaaaas!: **hasta hoy, me debes un chorro de cosas, porque ya me has dejado plantada un chorro de veces ehhh jejeje Te quiero Mucho! Un abrazotototote! **Lady Ana: **jajaja pues mira que no se acabo el mundo y aquí sigo dando lata XD y no te preocupes no le pasará a Sakura nada…malo XD Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios. Espero te guste la continuación. Saludos. Un abrazo. **Thanya Uchiha: **he de confesarte que a mí también me gusta mucho la pareja de Sakura — Syaoran pero ahora que volví a ver la serie, me entró un poco la espinita y me gusto mucho relacionar a Sakura con Eriol por el modo en el que él la trata. Espero te siga gustando. Saludos. Un abrazo.

Bueno muchachones! Espero verlos pronto!

Sin más que agregar, me despido.

Atte.

KristenRock

24/Dic/12 2:45 am


	20. ANUNCIO!

Hola a todos!

Primero que nada una disculpa por no ser tan constante en este fic. Sé que eso ha estado muy mal pero la verdad no he tenido tiempo ni para dormir… eso del último semestre de la carrera es muy pesado. No es pretexto pero aún así espero lo comprendan.

Doy mil gracias por el apoyo recibido en esta historia y a las personas que me han seguido a pesar de que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo.

Por todo lo anterior he de anunciarles que se acerca el GRAN FINAL de esta historia, llegará para el mes de JUNIO ya que es tiempo que ya he terminado con todas mis ocupaciones y estaré disponible.

Y estén seguros que nunca he abandonado esta historia… aunque así parezca :P

Muchas gracias y nos vemos en Junio

Saludos

Atte.

KristenRock


	21. Salvame

_**Sálvame**_

Sakura POV

Es un sueño o tal vez una realidad, la oscuridad se adueña de mí y no puedo hacer nada, me encuentro totalmente inmóvil, incapaz de moverme, incapaz de abrir los ojos. Puedo escuchar las voces de todos a mi alrededor como un lejano murmullo, solo la única voz que soy capaz de escuchar claramente es la de Eriol. Mi amado Eriol. Nos ha durado tan poco la felicidad de estar juntos. Que impotente me siento pero solo su voz me da ánimos de seguir y tratar de luchar contra esto que siento.

En toda esta oscuridad me llega una voz, muy parecida a la de Eriol, solo que un poco más profunda:

"Podrás superarlo confió en ti, sólo una prueba más" "El amor es la magia más poderosa"

Me quedo confundida, es Clow sin duda alguna, lo que no entiendo es lo que quiere decir, ¿acaso va a pasar algo más? ¿O se refiere a lo que me está pasando ahora?

Todo es demasiado confuso y desesperante.

Eriol POV

Libros regados por doquier, todos concentrados en la lectura sin siquiera poner un poco de atención a nuestro alrededor. Llevamos horas buscando entre los libros de Clow la posible solución al problema de Sakura, pero sin éxito alguno desgraciadamente. Es agotador y aún más cuando nos damos cuenta que no ha habido avances.

—No puede ser que no encontremos nada — dice Touya frustrado, lanzando un libro por los aires que casi derriba a Kero. Esconde su rostro entre sus manos.

Mi estado de ánimo no es mejor al de Touya, ni el de todos los demás, pero por nada del mundo me rendiré hasta encontrar lo que buscamos.

—Calma Touya, debemos tener fe — Dice Kaho levantándose de su asiento y abrazándolo. No podemos perder la calma de ese modo. Cuánta falta me hace Sakura y su optimismo para solucionar problemas, pero ahora debo tener ese mismo espíritu para poder ayudarla. Solo por ella.

Suspiro cerrando otro libro que no nos servirá de nada. Camino en busca de otro libro de la estantería y hasta que estoy suficientemente cerca un pequeño libro de pasta negra llama mi atención. La energía que emana ese libro me hace estremecer un poco pero aún así lo abro para hojearlo. Está escrito en un idioma muy antiguo pero creo que aún soy capaz de traducirlo. Trato de recordar algo sobre él hasta que un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo. Ahora lo recuerdo. Es algo así como el libro prohibido de Clow.

Kaho POV

La desesperación comienza a adueñarse de mí también. Es difícil ver a Touya en ese estado sin dejar de sentir lo mismo. Pero sé que debo permanecer en calma por él y por Eriol principalmente. Tengo que ser su pilar en estos momentos en que conforme avanzamos, las esperanzas de encontrar algo son verdaderamente nulas. Levanto la cabeza y giro mi cabeza para movilizar mi cansado y tenso cuello. Es cuando Eriol queda justo en frente de mí y veo que se ha quedado como paralizado viendo un pequeño libro que no reconozco de primera vista, pero que inexplicablemente, causa un malestar en mí. Eriol se vuelve cuando se da cuenta que lo he estado observando y rápidamente esconde el libro tras de él rehuyendo mi mirada, muy nervioso.

—Ehh… voy a buscar un libro que deje en la maleta — se excusa nerviosamente, cosa que nadie nota excepto yo, y sale sin mirarme siquiera.

Encuentro muy raro que Eriol se esconda para leer ese libro y mucho más que se haya puesto muy nervioso. ¿Qué es lo que trama? ¿Cuál es el contenido de ese libro? Porque estoy segura que es por eso que se puso así.

Ahora que lo pienso, ese libro se me hace vagamente familiar, pero no puedo recordar qué es lo que contiene. Esa energía que desprende el libro me hace tener un mal presentimiento, me hace sentir incomoda. Es por eso que he llegado a una conclusión…

…Contenga lo que contenga ese libro, no deber ser nada bueno.

Eriol POV

Llego a la habitación que Kaho me había prestado cuando recién llegamos y cierro las puerta tras de mi después de comprobar que nadie me haya seguido. Todos están tan absortos de de seguro nadie noto que me marché, excepto Kaho. Por la mirada que me envió me di cuenta que también sintió la energía del libro, solo espero que no lo haya reconocido, aunque conociéndola sé que tratará de averiguar todo y eso no lo puedo permitir, es por eso que Sali de allí lo más rápido posible.

Me siento en el pequeño escritorio que se encuentra junto a la ventana y abro el libro para comenzar a leerlo. No puedo evitar sentir que de pronto la habitación se sintió un poco más fría de lo normal pero decido no darle tanta importancia, después de todo, los conjuros de este libro son considerados "oscuros".

Uno de los recuerdos que tengo de Clow contiene este libro. Él lo adquirió en un viaje que realizó a China cuando aún era muy joven y empezaba a dominar la magia. Según tengo entendido, un anciano muy poderoso se lo obsequió no sin antes advertirle los peligros de los conjuros. Clow, joven e inexperto, comenzó a leer el libro con más detenimiento, aprendiendo las técnicas antiguas y practicándolas en cuanto tenía oportunidad. No tardó mucho tiempo en descubrir que aquellos encantamientos siempre traían consigo algún sacrificio, por lo que dedujo que no se trataba más que de magia oscura, aquella que siempre le advirtieron que nunca utilizara. Clow temeroso de aquella magia decidió abandonarla y seguir aprendiendo otro tipo de encantamientos. Mucho tiempo después, cuando él ya era un poderoso hechicero y había creado las Cartas, encontró de nueva cuenta aquel pequeño libro. En un principio no le tomo importancia, pero luego se vio obligado a utilizarlo ya que por aquella época luchaba contra un poderoso y oscuro hechicero y el poder de las Cartas Clow no era suficiente para derrotarlo. Creyó que dada su experiencia podría manejar aquellos encantamientos del libro oscuro sin dar a cambio un sacrificio. Así que un día, cuando ya estaba muy cansado de luchar y desesperado por no poder derrotar a aquel mago, conjuró uno de los más poderosos hechizos contenidos en ese libro. Fue tal el poder de ese hechizo, que el poderoso mago oscuro rápidamente padeció envuelto en una oscuridad inmensa. Clow para terminar el hechizo debía hacer un sacrificio, así que comenzó a entregarle a la oscuridad algo del poco poder que le quedaba. Pero la oscuridad no quería poder sino algo puro, una vida. Dado lo poderoso del hechizo, el sacrificio debía ser de igual magnitud. Al percatarse de eso, Clow comenzó a luchar contra la oscuridad puesto que quería su vida a cambio, pero la oscuridad al ver el gran poder que aún conservaba Clow decidió atrapar otra vida sin que él pudiera detenerlo. Y así fue. Ante los ojos de Clow, la oscuridad comenzó a rodear a una persona que estaba solamente a unos metros hasta que se llevo su último suspiro. Aquella persona era Daiki el aprendiz de Clow, el único que él había querido entrenar. Daiki era muy joven para ser aprendiz, pero fue tan insistente que Clow terminó por acceder a entrenarlo. Era muy hábil y aprendía con bastante facilidad, lo que le llevo a ganarse no solo el respeto de Clow, sino también su cariño. El día de la batalla Daiki había insistido en acompañar a Clow alegando que le serviría de experiencia, pero en uno de los ataques resultó herido y se apartó de la batalla. Él siempre había querido que Clow le mostrara algo de magia oscura, pero su maestro siempre se había negado. Daiki nunca espero que la primera vez que su maestro le mostrará la magia oscura terminara con su vida. Destrozado, Clow llego hasta el cuerpo inerte de Daiki, sin nada que pudiera hacer. Le causó un gran dolor el haber entregado una vida inocente para conjurar magia oscura. Y desde ese día juró que nunca volvería a usar ese libro maldito que tanto dolor había causado.

Es una historia bastante triste, debo reconocerlo, pero si este libro puede ayudarme a recuperar a Sakura, no dudaré ni un segundo en utilizarlo.

Sigo revisando el libro y me detengo en un conjuro que llama mi atención. Leo con detenimiento cada parte y cuando llego al final se me escapa el aliento por un instante al darme cuenta de algo.

Este conjuro puede salvar la vida de Sakura.

Es algo extremista pero sé que no vamos a encontrar solución en otro lugar. Y como le dije a Tomoyo… daría hasta mi vida por Sakura.

Touya POV

Mi desesperación ha llegado a su límite por lo que Kaho propone que todos descansemos un poco para despejar la mente. Aceptamos de inmediato puesto que estamos muy cansados. Yukito es el único que sigue leyendo puesto que dice que está acostumbrado a leer por mucho tiempo sin cansarse.

Me permito perderme en mis pensamientos.

No puedo soportar que Sakura se vaya de mi lado. El dolor que siento solo de pensarlo hace que me duela el pecho y mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas. A mi pequeña Sakura no le puede pasar nada. No sé qué haría sin ella. Ya perdí a mi madre, no perderé a Sakura también.

Kaho se acerca y me abraza de pronto. Me conoce bastante para darse cuenta de lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos. Me refugio en un brazos y dejo que su calidez acune a mi alma afligida. Me separo de ella cuando escuchamos un grito de Yukito.

—Encontré algo — dice emocionado. Sin perder tiempo todos estamos rodeando a Yukito para ver lo que ha encontrado. — Bueno no sé si pueda servirnos pero aquí explica la condición en la que Sakura se encuentra, y… — sigue leyendo y nosotros no nos apartamos. Tal vez lo que buscamos se encuentre en ese libro— Oh no… — esa expresión no me gusta para nada, algo malo está ocurriendo.

— ¿Qué dice? — le urjo para que continúe, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta. La expresión de Yukito se vuelve sombría

— Según lo que dice aquí, la condición de Sakura no tiene mejora, al contrario. Y no hay nada que podamos hacer — todas las esperanzas que habían crecido en mi se derrumban de un soplo.

— ¡No! ¡No puede ser! — grito y por fin me derrumbo llorando desconsoladamente. Kaho corre inmediatamente a abrazarme para consolarme. Me dejo envolver en sus brazos sin resistencia.

—Tranquilízate, Touya — pide Kaho.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! Mi hermana está a punto de morir y no puedo hacer nada — replico, aunque luego vuelvo a esconderme en su abrazo — Todo está perdido — me lamento.

—No todo está perdido — dice Eriol entrando por la puerta con un pequeño libro entre sus manos y una hoja doblada. Por su expresión debo suponer que escucho todo lo que Yukito dijo, pero hay algo en su mirada que muestra decisión y tristeza… mucha tristeza.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — dice Kero.

—Encontré algo que podría ayudarnos. Un conjuro en realidad — contesta Eriol pero no puedo evitar notar algo sombrío en su tono de voz. No le tomo tanta importancia y mi esperanza y desesperación crecen a niveles insospechados.

—Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? — dice el muñequito de felpa amarillo entusiasmado.

Eriol asiente y todos nos preparamos para partir enseguida.

Eriol POV

Todos salen de la habitación puesto que el chofer de Tomoyo nos espera ya a las afueras del templo. Pero Kaho me detiene antes de que pueda seguir a los demás.

—Eriol, necesito que me digas, ¿de qué trata ese conjuro? — pregunta con preocupación Kaho. Sabía que no se iba a resistir a preguntármelo, pero no se lo puedo decir, no cuando sé que si lo sabe haría cualquier cosa por detenerme, pero para ser sincero de poco le servirá, ya que pienso hacer hasta lo imposible para salvar a Sakura.

—No puedo decírtelo, Kaho. Pero tienes que confiar en mí y esperar a que funcione — contesto tratando de sonar tranquilo y confiado con la esperanza de que no siga preguntando.

Kaho suspira resignada y me deja partir. Sabe que no va a poder sacarme nada de información.

El chofer de Tomoyo se encarga de llevarnos sin demora a la mansión. Es un viaje tan corto pero a la vez tan largo. Miro a través de la ventanilla el paisaje, los arboles, edificios y casa que se escapan de mi mirada rápidamente. Cierro un instante los ojos, me recargo en el asiento y vuelvo a abrirlos para volverlos a enfocar en el exterior, para pensar en lo único importante en vida en estos momentos…

Mi amada Sakura.

Tal vez, después de todo, nuestro destino no era estar juntos, mas sin embargo, los pocos momentos que pasé junto a ella fueron los más bellos de toda mi existencia y le agradeceré eternamente por ello.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión, corro hasta la habitación de Sakura, sin molestarme en tocar cuando entro. Tomoyo y Li se levantan como resortes y me preguntan algo, pero mi atención se la lleva completamente Sakura. Me inclino para darle un pequeño beso en los labios y susurrarle un "volví" quedándome admirado por su belleza.

—Hiiragizawa… — me llama Li, volviendo mi atención.

— ¿Si? — Sacudo la cabeza y volteo a verlos — Lo siento, no les preste atención — me excuso. Tomoyo me da una sonrisa de comprensión y Shaoran solo frunce el ceño.

—Te preguntaba si habían encontrado algo — dice Tomoyo.

—Si, al parecer hay un hechizo que puede revertir el problema de Sakura — explico. En ese momento entran los demás.

— ¿Crees que pueda funcionar? — pregunta Tomoyo.

—Eso espero — respondo, poniendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad en que así sea.

—Bien, ¿qué es lo que debemos hacer? — pregunta Touya.

—Primero que nada necesito un espacio amplio y una mesa en el centro donde podamos colocar a Sakura — ordeno — Necesito prepararme.

—Muy bien, nosotros nos encargamos, Clow — dice Yue.

—Kaho, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento? — pregunto.

—Por supuesto — la guio a la salida de la habitación para poder hablar en el pasillo.

—¿Qué pasa, Eriol? — pregunta.

—Antes que nada quiero agradecerte el que siempre estuvieras conmigo apoyándome en todo momento. Creo que sin tu ayuda no estuviera donde estoy ahora — le digo sinceramente.

—Eriol… ¿qué estás tratando de hacer? — me pregunta Kaho directamente. Sonrió tristemente. Ella siempre tuvo la habilidad de ver a través de mí. Pero aún así no le puedo decir nada.

—Nada, sólo quería decirte eso. Además de pedirte que me hicieras un pequeño favor — saco una carta doblada del pantalón y se la entrego — ¿Le podrías entregar esto a Sakura si llegará a pasar algo?

— ¿Si llegara a pasar algo? ¿Eriol, qué estas tramando? — Se ve muy preocupada y está comenzando a alterarse — ¿qué es ese conjuro?

—Sh, tranquila — le hago callar — El conjuro es seguro. No te preocupes — miento, en estos momentos es la más conveniente — Sólo es por si acaso. — Me encojo de hombros — Entrégasela justo después de haber terminado el conjuro, si no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo yo.

Kaho parece pensarlo muy seriamente mirando la carta y luego a mí. No está convencida de mis palabras, eso seguro, pero también es seguro que no podrá sacarme la información que quiere y por tanto desiste de su idea.

—Está bien — acepta tomando la carta un poco dudosa.

—Gracias — abro la puerta para poder entrar a la habitación. Yue y los demás ya tienen todo acomodado. Me acerco hasta donde está Sakura, la tomo delicadamente entre mis brazos para llevarla hasta la mesa y ya ahí la recuesto de igual manera.

—Quiero que se mantengan alejados y pase lo que pase no intenten acercarse hasta que no haya terminado el conjuro, ¿de acuerdo? — todos asiente y comienzan a alejarse.

Me inclino una última vez a donde está Sakura y la observo detenidamente, grabando en mi memoria ese rostro angelical que ilumino mis días desde que la conocí, aquellos ojos verdes ocultos detrás de los parpados que me robaron el sueño muchas veces y esos labios rojos que me hicieron tocar el cielo tan solo con tocarlos… con probarlos.

Sin resistirme un segundo más a probar por última vez ese pedacito de cielo, junto nuestros labios tiernamente, y es ahí donde le entrego todo lo que soy.

—Perdóname Sakura — le pido a muy corta distancia de sus labios — Te amo, nunca lo olvides.

Me incorporo e invoco todo mi poder que pronto comienza a manifestarse en un círculo de poder.

Cierro los ojos y suspiro hondamente.

Ahora si… todo terminará.

Kaho POV

Estoy preocupada. Mi anterior conversación con Eriol ha convertido mi presentimiento en un temor latente. Ahora sé que algo malo va a pasar esta noche. Eriol indirectamente me lo ha confirmado. El conjuro que va a realizar debe de ser muy riesgoso, aunque sé que daría hasta su propia vida por Sakura, espero que no llegue a tal extremo.

Eriol comienza a recitar el conjuro en una lengua muy antigua que no logro comprender, mientras coloca sus manos extendidas sobre el cuerpo de Sakura. Una ventisca comienza a rodearlos, delimitando el espacio donde se encuentran. Eriol parece estar utilizando todo su poder puesto que hay ocasiones en las que parece le cuesta mucho continuar pero nunca se detiene. Una luz comienza a emerger del piso rodeándolos a ambos y todo a nuestro alrededor comienza a temblar, y es hasta entonces que escucho decir a Eriol una frase en latín que entiendo perfectamente…

"_Ultima mutatio… definitivum sacrificium"_

Y de pronto un destello nos ciega por un momento para luego desaparecer repentinamente, permitiéndonos ver de nueva cuenta a un Eriol muy cansado y a Sakura aún inconsciente. Pero… ¿habrá funcionado? Es la pregunta que ronda por la cabeza de todos mientras estamos inmóviles esperando alguna señal.

Entonces como por arte de magia, y vaya que así fue, Sakura comienza a abrir poco a poco los ojos. Eriol se sostiene con fuerza de la mesa, pues parece que en cualquier momento se va desvanecer, y se inclina hacia Sakura. Cuando ella despierta completamente, toma a Eriol del rostro y lo besa, entonces él le susurra algo y de pronto se desmaya en el piso.

Aún estamos en shock y no somos capaces de movernos hasta que escuchamos el grito de Sakura y corremos a auxiliar a Eriol, pero con un solo pensamiento…

Eriol lo ha logrado.

Sakura POV

Estoy por darme por vencida. Tengo la sensación de que nunca podre salir de esta oscuridad que está dentro de mi cabeza y mi corazón. No tengo más fuerzas para seguir. Estoy desesperada. Siento el sufrimiento de las personas que me rodean pero aún así no puedo despertar, es algo más fuerte que yo. En verdad no sé cómo superar esto. Me gustaría decirle tantas cosas a Tomoyo, a Touya…a Eriol. En especial a él, puesto que es su voz la que logra traspasar toda barrera y llega hasta mi adolorido corazón llenándolo de esperanza. La esperanza de volver a verlo a los ojos y perderme en ellos.

De pronto siento que algo cambia. Puedo escuchar a Eriol decir algo en un idioma que no conozco pero conforme avanza, siento una extraña calidez en mi pecho y una luz comienza a brillar en toda esta oscuridad. Poco a poco empiezo a sentir como mi cuerpo va respondiendo. De un momento a otro la luz es tan intensa que logra barrer toda la oscuridad que me envolvía y después cuando me siento libre abro mis ojos para encontrarme con la persona más importante en mi vida…Eriol.

Llevo mis manos a su rostro para asegurarme que es real, que no es una mala jugada de la oscuridad que me envolvía, pero al sentir su suave piel bajo mis manos, sé que está realmente allí. Aunque se nota muy cansado y pálido me sonríe.

—Eriol — susurro con voz un poco más ronca de lo que esperaba y lo jalo para besarlo sin poder aguantarme más.

—Te amo, Sakura — y con una sonrisa se desvanece entre mis manos y cae al piso.

— ¡Eriol! — grito y me levanto lo más rápido que puedo para llegar a él. Tomo su rostro para examinarlo. Está bastante pálido y su respiración es casi imperceptible — Eriol — vuelvo a llamarle para que despierte, sin éxito alguno. ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

—Sakura — me llaman y me percato de que Tomoyo, Touya, Kaho, Kero, Spinel, Yue, Shaoran y Yun me miran sorprendidos. Hasta ahorita me doy cuenta que estaban aquí — ¿Estás bien?

—Sí — los observo extrañada — Pero, Eriol… — vuelvo mi atención a él.

—Debemos llamarle a un médico — dice mi hermano acercándose para cargar a Eriol y llevarlo a la gran cama.

—No, esperen — nos detiene Kaho. Me entrega una hoja doblada — Eriol me pidió que te entregara esto antes que nada, tal vez ahí se encuentres qué es lo que podemos hacer. — asiento tomando la carta y comenzando a desdoblarla. La ordenada escritura de Eriol me recibe y hace que algo me recorra el cuerpo. Comienzo a leer en voz alta por si encontramos alguna información.

_Mi amada Sakura:_

_Si estás leyendo esto quiere decir que el hechizo que he conjurado para ayudarte ha funcionado y por tanto también quiere decir que no podré decirte todos los sentimientos que guarda mi corazón por ti de frente._

_No quiero convertir mis últimas palabras para ti en algo triste, así que me dedicaré a expresarte a través de esta carta lo que no podré decir, lo que significas para mí. _

_Sakura, desde que te conocí, causaste un gran cambio en mi vida. En ese entonces, tenía la misión de entrenar a la nueva dueña de las Cartas Clow para que fuera digna de ellas. Solo que no espere nunca encontrarme con una niña alegre, optimista que siempre encontraba la manera de solucionar sus los problemas y nunca se rendía. Así que sin esperarlo o planearlo te fuiste metiendo poco a poco en mi corazón, hasta que un día me di cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti. Pero lamentablemente sabía que había llegado muy tarde a tu vida. Comprendí que, aunque me quisieras, no podías amarme como yo te amaba, así que con la firme intención de que fueras feliz, me hice a un lado. Volví a Inglaterra solo para tratar de olvidarte pero todo fue en vano. Te amaba y te amo como nunca pensé amar a una persona. Tratar de olvidar ese amor fue inútil. Me refugie en mi soledad para revivir en mi mente los recuerdos que tenía sobre ti y también para que los demás no vieran que sufría por un amor no correspondido. Lo único que me hacia salir a flote eran tus carta, esas cartas llenas de vida, de alegría, llenas de ti. Si tú eras feliz, yo también lo era, de alguna manera. Hasta que un día me di cuenta de que tus cartas dejaron de mostrar esos buenos sentimientos y entonces supe que algo malo estaba pasando. No te agobiaré más con esta historia puesto que lo que sigue ya lo sabes. _

_Solo me queda agradecerte por darle un sentido a mi vida, por dejarme amarte el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos. _

_Pero sé que te estarás preguntando por qué estoy escribiendo esto, y es hora de que sepas la verdad; un día te hice la promesa que haría cualquier cosa por salvarte, pues he cumplido mi palabra, aunque lamento que eso signifique que no podremos estar juntos. _

_Sakura, el hechizo que realice contiene magia muy antigua y poderosa que se podía catalogar como oscura, es por eso que a cambio debo de ofrecer un sacrificio… mi propia vida. Y la verdad para mí no cuenta como un sacrificio pues soy capaz de dar todo por ti. Debes saber que no hay forma de revertir el conjuro, a los pocos minutos de haber realizado el conjuro, yo ocuparé tu lugar y partiré de este mundo. _

_Sé que te causará un gran dolor mi partida, pero espero que algún día comprendas que lo hice por salvar al gran amor de mi vida… por salvarte. _

_Lo único que lamento del tiempo que estuvimos juntos, es no haberte pedido que fueras mi esposa. Llevarte al altar ha sido mi más grande deseo para que al fin te convirtieras en mi novia, mi amiga, mi amante… mi esposa. Desgraciadamente ya no tengo el tiempo para amarte como te mereces, como yo hubiera querido hacerlo. _

_No tiene caso ya escribir las cosas que con tanto anhelo deseaba realizar. _

_Lo siento mucho Sakura, pero recuerda que siempre te amaré y espero que algún día puedas ser feliz, aunque no sea conmigo. _

_Te amo, Sakura._

_Por siempre tuyo_

_Eriol H. _

Gruesas lágrimas surcan mis mejillas sin darme cuenta en qué momento comencé a llorar. Escucho varios sollozos en cuanto termino de leer la carta de Eriol. No puedo creer lo que ha hecho.

—Eriol ¡No! — Y me derrumbo llorando desconsoladamente en su pecho — ¡No! ¡No puedo soportar vivir sin ti!

Trato de pensar que lo que me escribió es mentira, que despertará pronto y me dirá que me ama. Pero el latido débil que escucho en su pecho, me dice lo contario. Y es en ese momento que me doy cuenta que perderé a Eriol para siempre. La cruda verdad aparece…

Eriol ha dado su vida para salvarme. 

**_Casi Fin_**

**_XD los veo en unas horas...  
><em>**


	22. Sálvame al Final

_**Sálvame al Final**_

—Sakura — me separa mi hermano de Eriol para abrazarme muy fuerte. Me escondo entre sus fuertes brazos sin parar de llorar.

—Tienen que ayudarme — les suplico. Todos tienen caras apagadas. — Por favor. No nos podemos dar por vencidos… no me daré por vencida — les digo decidida.

—Sakura… — dice Yue.

—Por favor — vuelvo a suplicar.

—Yo te ayudaré — dice Kero — Siempre te voy a ayudar.

—Sí, todos te ayudaremos — Dice Spinel — No podemos dejar al amo Eriol así.

— ¡Sí! — alientan todos menos Syaoran. Me acerco a él.

— ¿Syaoran?

Syaoran POV

No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver. Hiiragizawa está casi muerto por salvar a Sakura. Nunca pensé que sería capaz de hacer tal cosa por ella. Estoy como en shock y gran parte de ello es porque aún no asimilo todo lo que me ha contado Tomoyo, el sufrimiento de Sakura por mi culpa casi la llevó a morir. Si no hubiera sido por Hiiragizawa tal vez nunca hubiera podido volver a ver a Sakura. Pero ahora él está…

Mi mente está hecha un lio, no sé cómo reaccionar a esto.

Sakura nos está pidiendo que la ayudemos a salvar a Hiiragizawa, aunque la verdad no entiendo por qué lo hace, él claramente dijo que no había manera de revertir el hechizo.

Suspiro.

La respuesta la conozco…Porque él nunca se rindió para salvarla. Sakura sabe que Hiiragizawa hizo hasta lo imposible por salvarla y quiere hace lo mismo por él. Aunque también existe otra cuestión…

Porque ella lo ama demasiado.

Darme cuenta de esa sencilla cuestión hace que me sienta como si un bloque de concreto me cayera encima y una fuerza extraña oprimiera mi corazón.

Sakura lo ama, y él a ella.

Y yo he dejado de existir.

Deje de existir desde el momento que me marché de su lado, ahí fue donde firme mi derrota. Siento rabia y coraje.

— ¿Syaoran? — pregunta Sakura mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto. La verdad me perdí en mis pensamientos y no sé qué quiere.

— ¿Nos ayudaras para salvar a Eriol? — pregunta lentamente.

¿Salvar a Hiiragizawa? ¿Salvar a la persona que me ha quitado el amor de Sakura?

Soy un imbécil

Todavía pensando así aún después de todo el daño que le hice a Sakura. No tengo derecho de tener esos pensamientos.

Por el contrario le debo a Hiiragizawa el que Sakura esté de pie, frente a mí, mirándome expectante. Aunque ya no tenga derecho, ella aún ocupa un gran espacio en mi corazón.

—Está bien. Les ayudaré — contesto.

—Muchas gracias, Syaoran — Sakura me sonríe de tal forma que pienso que esto realmente vale la pena.

Y además lo hago porque tengo una deuda que saldar. 

* * *

><p>Sakura POV<p>

El que Syaoran aceptará ayudarnos, a pesar de las diferencias que hemos tenido, cuenta mucho para mí. Me da la esperanza de poder arreglar las cosas con él de forma tranquila.

—Muy bien — me vuelvo a los demás con renovadas energías — primero debemos de saber que hechizo es el que Eriol utilizó, ¿alguien lo conoce?

—No, no lo habíamos escuchado antes — dice Yue con gesto pensativo — El idioma es muy antiguo, dudo mucho que sea un hechizo hecho por Clow.

— ¿Y entonces de donde… —

— ¡El libro negro que traía es el Libro Prohibido! — grita Kaho, que hasta el momento se había quedado pensativa, interrumpiéndome.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, está tarde Eriol encontró un pequeño libro que despedía una energía muy rara, se me hizo conocido pero no lo reconocí enseguida. — Reflexiona Kaho — ahora entiendo por qué actuó tan raro — dijo más para sí misma que para los demás.

—y ¿qué es ese libro? — pregunta mi hermano.

—Lo recuerdo — responde Yue — Clow había intentado algunos de los hechizos que estaban ahí. Pero creo que tiene una historia muy triste por eso lo abandonó.

— ¿Una historia muy triste? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene ese libro? — preguntó confundida.

—El libro contiene conjuros de magia negra y ese tipo de magia siempre pide… — se traba Kero.

—Un sacrificio, algo muy valioso — termina Spinel. No me gusta cómo sonó eso.

—Tal vez si encontramos el libro podamos saber que hechizo era— dice Nakuru.

— ¿Y en donde está ese libro? — pregunto.

—Aquí — dice Kaho sacando el pequeño libro entre la ropa de Eriol. No me di cuenta cuando llegó hasta él.

—Pues busquemos — digo.

—Acabas de despertar Sakura, es mejor que descanses, además creo que solo nosotros podremos descifrarlo — dice Kaho.

—Está bien — concuerdo que no puedo ser de mucha ayuda con eso ya que ni sé que hechizo utilizó Eriol.

Los cuatro guardianes y Kaho se ponen a revisar el libro en torno a una mesa. Se notan cansados, es como si el libro les absorbiera poco a poco la energía. Ahora entiendo porque es el Libro Prohibido, hasta el lugar donde me encuentro puedo sentir esa extraña energía de la que habló Kaho.

Syaoran trata de investigar por su propia cuenta con la ayuda de Yun. Touya va de un lado a otro, murmurando cosas inentendibles. Tomoyo, después de abrazarme muy fuerte, me ayuda a conectarle a Eriol los aparatos que tenía yo, con la esperanza de que por lo menos nos dieran la situación en la que están sus signos vitales.

Me siento en la cama a un lado de Eriol y tomo su mano, me doy cuenta que está muy frío y pálido. En el monitor la frecuencia cardiaca y la presión van disminuyendo poco a poco.

Me llevo su mano a mi mejilla.

No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Ese pensamiento me hace sentir una angustia terrible. No puedo soportar vivir sin Eriol y de nada servirá su sacrificio. Nunca podré ser feliz con ninguna otra persona. Sólo con él puedo ser feliz.

Acaricio su rostro lentamente, queriendo atesorar cada contorno, cada línea, deseando con todas mis fuerza que abra sus ojos, que termine con mi tormento.

Mi querido Eriol.

Su amor fue lo que salvó no solo mi vida, sino también mi corazón. Él derribo todos los obstáculos y me hizo volver a ver la luz del día.

Solo me queda rogar al cielo para que me permita amarlo como él me ha amado, aunque sé que una vida no me será suficiente para amarlo.

Una mano se posa en mi hombro. Me vuelvo para encontrarme con la mirada triste de Kaho. Algo no está bien.

—Lo siento, Sakura — comienza Kaho — Eriol tenía razón… no podemos revertir el hechizo. Se ofreció como sacrificio y no hay vuelta atrás. Él… morirá.

— ¡No! — Grito y tomo el rostro de Eriol entre mis manos — ¡Eriol, mi amor, despierta! — suplico pero nada ocurre. No puedo hacerme a la idea de que ya no lo veré despertar.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo… — comienza Touya temeroso. No tiene que terminar la preguntar para que yo me dé cuenta de lo que significa.

—Puede suceder en cualquier momento — termina Kaho con voz lúgubre.

Y como si esa fuera la sentencia final, los aparatos que están conectados a Eriol comienzan a pitar. Eso solo puede significar una cosa…

El corazón de Eriol se ha detenido y con él el mío.

— ¡Eriol! ¡No! ¡No me dejes! — Me aferro a él — ¡Te amo! — grito como si fuera capaz de escucharme.

Y entonces ocurre.

Un resplandor nos rodea a Eriol y a mí, levanto la vista solo para encontrarme con las Cartas rodeándonos.

"_El amor es la magia más poderosa"_

Y con estas palabras, las cartas emiten un brillo que me ciega por un momento y después juntan en mi mano.

Me quedo asombrada por lo que acabo de ver, sin encontrarle explicación, hasta que Eriol comienza a toser al lado mío y va abriendo poco a poco los ojos.

—Eriol, amor — me lanzo a abrazarlo sin considerar si es buena idea o no.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Pregunta aún un poco débil — Sakura — me llama pues he comenzado a sollozar.

—Eriol — le llama Kaho, mirándolo sorprendida como todos los demás. — ¿está bien?

—Si… — duda un poco — El libro — susurra como si se hubiera acordado de pronto de lo que hizo. Me separa de él suavemente — Sakura ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras? — su preocupación me da un poco de risa. Él es el que estuvo a punto de morir y me pregunta a mi cómo me encuentro.

—Estoy bien, Eriol — le acaricio la mejilla — Me salvaste — toma mi mano y se la lleva a los labios para depositar un breve beso.

—No, tú me salvaste Sakura — dice mirándome tiernamente.

"_El amor es la magia más poderosa" _ la voz de Clow vuelve a retumbar en mi cabeza. Sonrío. Ahora sé lo que eso significa.

—Te amo — le susurro a Eriol.

—Yo también te amo — y nos fundimos en un beso que nos hace olvidar todo lo demás. 

* * *

><p><em>Un mes después<em>

Todo está volviendo a la normalidad después de aquel incidente. Hemos dejado la mansión de Tomoyo y cada quien ha vuelto a su vida normal. Touya y yo volvimos a casa puesto que mi padre no tardaría en llegar de su vida. Cuando lo vi, me abrace de él como si tuviera años sin verlo, pero es que la verdad así me había parecido. Se dio cuenta que estaba mucho mejor y se alegro por ello. Me pidió perdón por no haber estado cuando lo había necesitado más y yo le di gracias al cielo que él fuera mi padre. Fue entonces cuando llego Eriol y todos cenamos en paz.

Eriol se había comprado otra mansión no muy lejos de donde vivimos. Según él, no quería estar tan lejos de mí. La verdad a mi no me molesto en absoluto. Con él se mudaron Spinel, Nakuru y también Yukito. Nos sorprendió un poco la noticia, pero él nos dijo que no quería vivir solo y menos ahora que había iniciado una relación con Nakuru. Ambos parecían muy felices y todos nos alegramos por ellos.

Syaoran y Yun se están quedando en su antiguo departamento. No se han marchado a China porque tienen que arreglar unos asuntos de la compañía de su madre con Sir Wilson. Aunque sospecho que en también es porque Syaoran quiere aclarar las cosas conmigo. Yo también quiero hacerlo, pero quiero darle un poco de tiempo para que asimile las cosas.

Tomoyo creo que ha encontrado el amor junto con el hijo de Sir Wilson, aquel apuesto muchacho con el que estuvo en el baile. Se notan muy entusiasmados y hasta han salido a cenar varias veces. No puedo estar más contenta por mi amiga.

Touya y Kaho han decidido irse a vivir juntos en cuanto ambos tengan un trabajo estable. Aunque sé que mi hermano está a punto de pedirle matrimonio para "recuperar el tiempo perdido". Se pelean, se reconcilian, creo que debido al humor de mi hermano, pero nunca dejan de amarse. Mi hermano no pudo encontrar mejor complemento que Kaho.

Kero y Spinel… bueno, ellos no han cambiado, siguen haciendo apuestas con videojuegos.

Y en cuanto a Eriol y a mí, cada día siento que lo amo más. No puedo creer que no me di cuenta antes lo que significaba para mí y que a causa de eso, me hundí en un abismo en el cual estuve a punto de perderlo por intentar salvarme. Pero ahora es diferente, sé que mi destino es estar junto a él y ya nada podrá cambiarlo. Nunca me alejaré de él.

Es en la tarde, estamos en su habitación de la gran mansión, recostados en su cama. Yo refugiada en su pecho y él rodeándome con sus brazos. Ambos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos. Levanto mi cara para poder verlo a los ojos.

—Te amo — le digo de pronto — No podría imaginar mi vida sin ti — recuerdo aquellos angustiosos momentos que pasé pensando que él había muerto. Eriol adivina lo que estoy pensando y se inclina para besarme y así pueda olvidarme de ese día.

—Te amo, Sakura, y recuerda que siempre lo haré — vuelve a besarme.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste? — le pregunto, pues desde hace días que tengo curiosidad.

—La verdad es como si estuviera en un sueño profundo del que sabía ya no iba a despertar, sentía que me hundía poco a poco, hasta que me llego tu voz y me encontré de frente con Clow.

— ¿Clow? — pregunto extrañada.

—Sí, él me dijo que no siguiera sus mismos pasos, que mi misión había terminado y que fuera feliz. Y ya solo recuerdo una luz muy brillante y lo siguiente que vi fue a ti.

—Qué raro, yo también escuchaba a Clow, pero bueno a mi me dijo algo diferente, algo que me ayudo a traerte de vuelta — le digo.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

—El amor es la magia más poderosa — recito.

— ¿Ah sí? — Pregunta Eriol colocándose encima de mí — ¿Eso quiere decir que me amas? — comienza a jugar.

—Con toda el alma — respondo con sinceridad.

—Pues yo también — dicho esto me besa como hace tiempo no me besaba. Apasionadamente. Nuestras lenguas se encuentran creando una lucha constante y cuando nuestras manos comienzan a acariciar al otro, nos olvidamos del mundo y solo existimos los dos. Exploramos cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro con nuestras manos, deseando hacer lo mismo con nuestros labios. Llevo mis manos a la espalda de Eriol y la recorro hasta llegar a su nuca. Él abandona mi boca para comenzar a depositar besos en mi cuello. Nuestras respiraciones están entrecortadas y nuestros corazones latiendo desenfrenadamente. Quiero sentir cada parte de Eriol contra mi piel y eso es imposible con la ropa que llevamos puesta, así que llevo mis manos a los botones de su camisa. Parece darse cuenta de mis intenciones y toma mis manos llevándolas sobre mi cabeza.

—Deberíamos detenernos — susurra en mi cuello. Aunque me vuelve a besar y roza su cuerpo contra el mío, sacándonos un jadeo.

—No podemos llegar tarde, recuerda que hoy tenemos una cena en casa de Tomoyo — ahora soy yo la que se detiene.

—Tienes razón — se aparta de mí y se echa a un lado. Inmediatamente siento frio así que me acurruco en su pecho.

—Discúlpame Sakura, creo que me pasé — me dice. Eriol, el caballero ante todo.

—No tienes que disculparte. Solo estamos respondiendo a la necesidad de nuestros cuerpos — contesto un poco sonrojada. Eriol me voltea a ver sorprendido aunque luego una sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

—Si tu hermano se entera que me has dicho eso antes del matrimonio, es capaz de mandarte a un convento — se ríe.

—Entonces tendrás que ponerle remedio — digo riendo. Eriol de pronto se pone serio.

—Tienes razón — se levanta — Bueno es mejor que te lleve a tu casa para que puedas arreglarte para la noche. Y me toma la mano.

No tardo tanto en arreglarme, así que mi hermano, mi papa y yo llegamos temprano a la mansión de Tomoyo. Nos reciben Tomoyo, su novio y Sonomi amablemente y nos conducen a la sala para esperar a los demás. Detrás de nosotros llegan Syaoran y Yun, entonces por la expresión de él puedo deducir que ha llegado el momento de aclarar las cosas. Comienzo a caminar para el jardín y él me sigue. Me detengo a una distancia prudente de la puerta, quedando frente a frente con Syaoran.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, meditando lo que vamos a decir y tratando de no arruinarlo.

—Sakura, antes que nada quiero pedirte que me perdones por todo el daño que te hice. Nunca fue mi intención hacerte pasar por eso. Pero desgraciadamente fui un cobarde que no supo luchar por ti. — dice Syaoran rápidamente.

—Fuiste alguien muy importante en mi vida y por eso no puedo odiarte — le respondo sinceramente — Quiero que todo entre nosotros quede olvidado ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien — la expresión de Syaoran es como si le hubiera quitado mucho peso de encima. En ese momento entra Eriol quien se nos queda viendo fijamente. — Sakura, te amo y siempre vas a tener un lugar muy importante en mi corazón, pero quiero que sean feliz y si eso solo lo consigues con Hiiragizawa, adelante, yo no me opondré entre ustedes.

Me conmueven mucho sus palabras, es lo que espere escucharle decir desde hace tanto tiempo. Me lanzo a abrazarlo.

—No sabes lo que eso significa para mí. Muchas gracias, Syaoran.

Y así, con todo solucionado, entramos al salón para reunirnos con los demás.

Nos vamos al comedor y la cena transcurre sin mayor problema. Después seguimos nuestra reunión en la sala, donde hablamos de tantas cosas. Me siento tan relajada y feliz de que por fin las cosas estén tomando su rumbo. Eriol me pide que demos un paseo por el jardín, así que salimos tras avisarles a los demás. La luna ilumina todo el jardín haciéndolo resplandecer. Eriol y yo seguimos caminando hasta que nos detenemos en el árbol donde me pidió que fuera su novia. Sigue estando alumbrado con velas. Eriol se coloca frente a mí y me toma las manos.

—Sakura, ahora ya sabes todo lo que guarda mi corazón por ti. Aquí en este lugar comenzaste a hacer realidad mis sueños convirtiéndote en mi novia. Pero sabes que mi anhelo va mucho más allá de ello. Gracias al poder de nuestro amor estamos hoy aquí y por él quiero hacerte la promesa de que siempre te amaré, pero para cumplirlo necesito hacer una cosa — se hinca en una sola rodilla y saca una cajita de terciopelo que abre revelando un hermoso anillo — Sakura, ¿te casarías conmigo?

La felicidad que siento no cabe en mi pecho. No solo los sueños de Eriol se están haciendo realidad también los míos. Amar a Eriol toda mi vida e incluso más allá de ésta es también mi mayor anhelo. Esto solo es un preparativo.

—Por supuesto que sí — lo abrazo tumbándolo en el pasto y sellando nuestra promesa con un beso que significa que nuestro sufrimiento ha terminado, que ahora nos toca ser felices y que no habrá nada más poderoso que nuestro amor.

Porque él me salvó y yo lo salvé y nunca más nos dejaremos caer. 

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p>Y después de dos años de historia… Terminé!<p>

Muchas gracias a ustedes lectores que se dieron la oportunidad de leer este fic, de aguantar mis largas temporadas de ausencia y aún así me dejaban un review. Esta historia es de ustedes, porque sin ustedes no habría podido ser.

Me encuentro muy feliz de concluir un fic que llevó años desarrollándose en mi mente y que termina al mismo tiempo que termina mi carrera.

En serio, no tengo palabras para agradecerles todo su apoyo. Me voy muy feliz pero con la esperanza de que algún día regresaré con otra historia.

Por cierto, mis agradecimientos especiales a Katingas que siempre estuvo ahí para echarme porras, a Camili que es quien me impulsaban a seguir escribiendo y creo que hubo ocasiones en las que casi me mandaba por un tubo pero nunca me abandono GRACIAS

También a haruma1907, Lady Ana, , paolka, Kakaw—Raiden, simplementeyo, o.O ' — Kasumi — ' O.o, Tsuki—chan, DaughteroftheSeagod, , thanya Uchiha, white-golf-chan, yane,

Y a toda la gente que me apoyo a lo largo de estos dos años.

_**Muchas gracias.**_

Atte.

KristenRock

_**Finite Incantatem**_


End file.
